Kristallnacht
by Peque Saltamontes
Summary: AU. 9/11/38. Cristales rotos. Sueños rotos. A Mikasa Ackerman solo le queda su mejor amigo judío, un hilo rojo, un nombre desconocido y un enorme, implacable deseo de venganza hacia el hombre que le arrebató todo.
1. Der Rote Faden

**Ok, si te gusta Bleach, el Ulquihime, y seguís mi historia In Aeternum, TE DIGO QUE TE CALMES Y BAJES EL CUCHILLO PRIMERO QUE NADA. SÍ, sí voy a continuarla, NO, no está en hiatus.**

**Pero me enamoré de esta parejita, y TENÍA que darles mi amor -y una buena dosis de sufrimiento-. Ando con muchas cosas en la facultad, y dos trabajos a medio tiempo, PERO PRONTO ME LIBERO. -mediados de diciembre-. Y ahí continuaré In Aeternum, cuando tenga fuerzas para sentarme y pensar en cómo hacer sufrir más a todos (?) Y hasta abril, no pararé con IA.**

**Ahora, chicos, _ADVERTENCIAS_: Soy una aficionada, estudiante de Letras, PARA NADA DE HISTORIA, y quise escribir este AU porque me FASCINA la temática nazi pero no soy experta PARA NADA. Así que investigo e INVENTO, SÍ, INVENTO algunas cosas para esta historia. No esperen cosas cien por ciento exactas, ¿ok? **

**Si el sufrimiento, la sangre, la violencia en general, temas relacionados con el Holocausto te alteran, por favor, DEJÁ DE LEER. No quiero lastimar a nadie, solo busco expresarme. Esta historia es TRÁGICA, romántica a más no poder PERO TRÁGICA. Así que pido discreción. Gracias. Y por cierto, tendrán algo de EreMika, pero claro, el RivaMika es protagónico.**

**Ahora, canción para este capítulo: pongan youtube y esto: watch**** ?v =E tVk_ 3DctRk**

**Artista de la imagen que uso como portada para esta historia: www. pixiv. net ?id=8 179416**

**Sigan mi página de FB: "La Pequeña Saltamontes". Y por favor, no me maten si no les gusta. Es fuerte. Pero va a valer la pena si siguen mi historia, ¡lo prometo!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I: Der rote Faden**

Era la noche del primero de mayo del año 1945.

Y sin embargo, en su mente, el calendario se había detenido el nueve de noviembre de 1938.

Aquella había sido una noche de cristales rotos, sí, pero más que simples cristales de vidrieras fueron hechos añicos: fueron rotos costosos escaparates, y bellas rosas transparentes que nunca serían obsequiadas. Fueron rotos años de trabajo y esfuerzo con una rapidez mayor a la que tardaron las piedras en colisionar contra las lisas superficies.

Porque todo eso se había ido resquebrajando de a poco, como si se hubiese tratado de una larga prueba de resistencia.

_ «A que no me quiebras, a que no me alcanzas»._

Pero incluso más que cristales de escaparates o rosas, incluso más que años de trabajo y esfuerzo fueron destrozados.

Y por eso él estaba allí.

Para arrodillarse sobre las podridas tablas de madera de la casa número 124 de Friedenstraße, aunque los afilados restos se incrustasen en sus rodillas y los clavos de las tablas del suelo deshilachasen su pantalón.

El picaporte de la puerta giraba lentamente.

Y él sabía que era el fin.

* * *

_Berlín, Alemania. 9 de noviembre de 1938._

Las hojas que habían besado el suelo tras la llegada del otoño se arrastraban rascándolo con parsimonia. Cada tanto, una repentina brisa elevaba las más pequeñas hasta hacerlas encontrarse con algún obstáculo.

Un árbol.

Una pared.

Una bota.

_ Un cristal roto. _

La niña cerró las cortinas y se acercó a la chimenea. Allí, sentados en un destartalado sofá roído por las ratas y las polillas, su madre y su padre se mantenían abrazados. Al ver a su hija acercarse, se apartaron un poco para permitirle ocupar el lugar entre ambos.

―Todo va a estar bien, Mikasa ―le aseguró su madre a la par que deslizaba sus dedos entre las hebras de sedoso cabello ónice―. ¿Sabes por qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza, puesto que eso esperaba su madre; sabía que se trataba del comiendo de una historia. Afuera, se oían gritos y fuertes estrépitos.

Incluso disparos.

Pero aquí dentro, solo se hallaba la familia Ackerman.

―Porque estamos haciendo lo correcto, claro.

Una respuesta típica de su madre, descendiente de inmigrantes japoneses de años atrás: la virtud por encima de todo. ¿Qué mal podría ocurrirle a una persona virtuosa y honesta? Esa era su concepción del mundo. Su padre, quien había colocado un brazo a modo de almohada tras su cabecita y ahora la instaba a recargarse en él, era una persona mucho más realista, aunque no dejaba de ser gentil.

Y Mikasa no sabía cómo, pero de alguna extraña manera, ambas perspectivas tenían sentido: era una lógica sin fallas el simple hecho de que sus padres fuesen diferentes, y a la vez, se entendiesen de la forma en la que se entendían.

Según su madre, esto se debía a que su padre y ella compartían un hilo rojo. De todas las leyendas e historias que le habían contado a Mikasa, aquella era su favorita. No por la idea de saber que alguien allí afuera fuese a quererla ―su madre la había educado con un fuerte anhelo de apartarla de la vanidad y el egoísmo que muchas veces el amor idealizado de las novelillas de los periódicos encarnaba―, sino porque a la fuerte personalidad de la niña le fascinaba esa idea del amor por sobre todas las cosas, incluso de la voluntad humana.

Y sabía que, cuando encontrase a la persona que sujetase el otro extremo de su hilo rojo, jamás la dejaría ir.

No que tuviese alguna otra alternativa, de todas maneras.

No obstante, hoy, su madre no parecía interesada en esa historia. Algo más había en su mente.

―Dime, Mikasa, ¿alguna vez te contamos sobre Bertholdt Fubar?

Ella no recordaba haber escuchado antes aquel nombre, así que sacudió la cabeza. Arrugas se formaron en los bordes de los ojos grises que Mikasa había heredado.

―Ocurrió cuando tú aún no habías nacido ―empezó―. Era de noche, y volvíamos de dar un paseo por el parque.

―Tu madre no podía dormir, y alguien tiene que escoltar a las damas durante sus paseos nocturnos, ¿verdad?

Mikasa deseaba reír, porque sabía que eso era lo que los dos querían, pero no podía. No cuando oía el nerviosismo en las voces de sus progenitores, no cuando debía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano con el único propósito de _intentar_ ignorar el barullo exterior.

―¿Y después? ―fue lo único que atinó a decir.

―Entonces lo vimos. A Bertholdt…

* * *

Mikasa grabaría esa noche en su memoria. Grabaría a Bertholdt, y a las palabras de su madre.

_ «Era un jovencito, la infancia apenas rebasada. El pobrecito apestaba. Estaba sucio, y solo vestía los harapos que quedaban de un suéter a rayas. Iba descalzo, a pesar del frío»._

Esa era su indumentaria. Bertholdt Fubar.

Pero había otros detalles… Sí. Detalles que su madre había susurrado mientras las fuertes pisadas se aproximaban a su puerta.

Detalles que importaban, que eran muy, _muy_ relevantes. Detalles con la voz de su padre.

«_Tu madre y yo lo trajimos a casa, y lo alimentamos. Estaba famélico… Es decir, muy flaco, y con mucha hambre_».

Detalles que había escuchado momentos antes de que… Momentos antes de que los golpes reiterados a la puerta de madera empezasen.

«_No tenía familia. No tenía a nadie. Pero le dimos un techo, y lo criamos como a nuestro propio hijo durante dos años, a pesar de la escasa diferencia de edad entre nosotros. Hasta que llegaste tú, y nos fue imposible tenerlos a ambos. Entonces Bertholdt…_».

Bertholdt se había marchado. Había dicho «gracias», y se había marchado.

A la chiquilla le había parecido un enorme malagradecido. Y así se lo dijo a sus padres.

_ «No, no, Mikasa. Dijo algo más…»._

Los temblorosos brazos de su madre la cobijaron mientras la puerta del frente se abría ante una potente patada.

_«Te tomó en sus brazos, y dijo… dijo que cuidaría de ti»._

Y Mikasa no lo recordaba, claro. Pero su madre le había asegurado… Le había asegurado que ella, inexpresiva y cerrada como era…

_«Y tú reíste, Mikasa. Reíste»._

* * *

Y aún existía un detalle que Mikasa había olvidado grabar en su memoria. Se preguntó infinidad de veces cuál era, mas ya no podía preguntar. No podía, porque ahora los hombres vestidos con ropajes marrones ingresaban a su hogar, y tiraban todo. Sus voces exclamaban, acusaban.

Su madre había alcanzado a arrojarla al suelo, a dejarla escondida gracias al sofá. Mikasa intentaba recordar, porque sabía que importaba.

_Algo_ le decía que importaba.

―¿Dónde ocultan a los puercos judíos?

¿Puercos judíos? La pequeña sintió rabia. ¿Acaso el hombre se refería a…?

―No ocultamos a nadie, señor ―era la voz de su padre, y ella la notaba alterada. Se agachó, y miró por el costado del sofá; la penumbra reinante actuaba en su favor, ocultándola―. ¿Podría por favor dejarnos solos? Mi esposa y yo no hemos hecho nada ma…

El hombre soltó una carcajada. Mikasa contó a los recién llegados: eran cinco en total. Y todos portaban amenazadores rifles.

―No ocultan a nadie, ¿eh? ―el hombre volvió a reír―. Eso mismo dijo la vieja de aquí al lado. ¿Cómo era…? ¿Leitner…?

―¿La señora _Lehner_? ―a la niña no le gustaba nada la octava que había brincado su madre entre una palabra y la otra.

―¡Esa! ―el hombre exclamó como si hubiesen estado jugando a las adivinanzas―. Bueh, lo cierto es que la vieja quería tanto ser una _Judensau_ que le di el mismo destino que los cerdos a los cuales ocultaba. Digamos que ahora ya no tiene que preocuparse por alimentar a sus cerditos, ¿uh?

Los siguientes acontecimientos parecieron desarrollarse con una lentitud impresionante. Cada paso, cada respiración en lo que uno de los soldados pasaba a su lado sin verla, e iba a la escalera que daba al sótano.

Cada crujido de cada tabla parecía durar una eternidad. Mikasa contaba la eternidad con respiraciones y crujidos.

Y luego sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas.

Dos disparos.

El sonido de breves gritos que habían sido ahogados, asfixiados.

_Igual que sus dueños._

Mikasa cerró los ojos con fuerza, y no obstante, por mucho que intentase abrirlos y despertar, el paisaje a su alrededor no cambiaba.

El soldado volvió a pasar a su lado, y esta vez, sí la vio.

―¿Eh? ¿Una niña?

No pudo reaccionar ni responder, porque el jalón que dio a su cabello y la forma brutal en que la arrastró hasta sus padres. Era mínimamente consciente de que sus rodillas sangraban ―no había _forma _de que nosangrasen con aquel despliegue de brutalidad― debido a la fricción de la madera contra su piel.

―Sí tenían puercos judíos. _Tenían _―arrojó a la pequeña frente a sus padres―. Y miren sus ojos, no parecen algo… ¿estirados? A todo esto, ¿cómo es que una japonesa y un alemán están casados? ―preguntó al que parecía ser el líder moral del grupo―. Digo, ¿qué este tipo no tiene orgullo por nuestra raza? Los japoneses son inferiores a los arios, y él va y tiene una hija con esta… ―la mirada que le lanzó a su madre era despectiva, pero la chiquilla pudo distinguir en sus ojos algo cuyo nombre no conocía; algo con que más adelante la mirarían prácticamente todos los hombres en su camino, y ella desdeñaría al recordar esta escena―… con esta _puerca._

Aunque no pudo deliberar más al respecto, puesto que la puerta volvió a abrirse.

* * *

El hombre que acababa de traspasar el umbral era bajo comparado al resto. Su cabello era negro, y lo llevaba cortado al rape en la parte superior de su nuca, mientras que lacios mechones caían a ambos lados de su rostro, separados por una raya trazada hacia la derecha. Sus ojos no alcanzaban a ser distinguidos: eran estrechos, dos ranuras que pasearon por la habitación en un santiamén y fueron a parar al rostro de Mikasa.

Fue entonces cuando ella reparó en la expresión del recién llegado: a diferencia de la burla y la crueldad que se apreciaban en las faces de sus compañeros, en la suya no cruzaba una sola emoción.

Y era eso lo que le otorgaba un aspecto mucho más _peligroso._

El recién llegado alzó la vista hasta el hombre que la tenía aún atrapada del cabello. Las hebras tironeaban dolorosamente de su cuero cabelludo y la obligaban a mantener el cuello arqueado hacia atrás.

―¿Qué se supone que ocurre aquí?

Los demás lo miraron como si estuviese loco.

―¿Qué te parece que ocurre? Estamos encargándonos de los sucios judíos y de sus protectores.

―Esa niña no es judía.

Los hombres soltaron una carcajada.

―No, pero es una híbrida, nacida de esta pareja de cerdos ―uno de los hombres señaló a la pareja con un gesto―. Y aunque el castigo para los traidores que ocultan judíos es la muerte, ¿por qué no mejor hacemos algo diferente con ellos?

A estas alturas, Mikasa había dejado de lado el recordar lo que fuese que sus padres le hubiesen dicho. Solo podía pensar en cómo se veían temblando ante aquellas palabras, y en cómo ella deseaba ser suficientemente fuerte como para defenderlos de todo.

―¡Eh, Baldwin! ¿Por qué no los enviamos a _Sachsenhausen_? ―la pequeña no podía apartar la mirada de aquellas repugnantes facciones que ahora se acercaban a la angelical cara de su madre con una sonrisa asquerosa―. Escuché que ahí cuelgan de las muñecas atadas a la espalda a los prisioneros que se portan mal. Y sangran y sangran y las heridas se infectan y sufren mucho. Dime, ¿crees que te verías linda así, cerda? Colgadita y calladita…

Su madre soltó un chillido. Fue ahogado, pero bastó para hacer las veces de catalizador: el puño de su padre quebró la nariz del soldado al instante siguiente.

―¡Hijo de…!

En cuestión de segundos, cuatro de los soldados ―aquellos que no eran ni el recién llegado ni el que sostenía a Mikasa― lo rodearon y le propinaron repetidas patadas.

―¡No, no, deténganse…!

La niña vio a su madre arrodillarse junto a su marido, y hacer las veces de escudo como le era posible. Con los valores de la lealtad y la determinación orientales pulsando en sus venas, Mikasa forcejeó por acompañarlos, mas su captor la tomó de ambos brazos, con lo que anuló todo intento de fuga.

―¡Mamá, papá…!

Empero, las voces de los soldados eran más fuertes.

―¡Vamos a matarte, cerdo! ¡Y vamos a darle algo a tu esposa, ¿eh?!

―¡Ja, ja! ¡Lo que tú le das, pero mejor!

―¡Y se lo tragará _entero_!

Mikasa no entendía. No entendía, ni quería entender. La sangre, los golpes, los gritos… Deseaba llorar y correr y abrazar a sus padres y golpear a los que los lastimaban.

―¡Y a tu hija también, que no está nada mal…!

El repentino sonido de un disparo detuvo la escena actual.

―Basta.

La pequeña observó a quien había hablado: se trataba del hombre más bajo, quien no lucía nada complacido con la situación. En lugar de utilizar su rifle, había optado por una pistola corta que había tenido guardada, o que Mikasa no había advertido debido a su distracción. Un humeante agujero se apreciaba ahora a pocos centímetros del pie de uno de los hombres.

―Ferdinand, llévate a la mocosa arriba.

_No. No, no, no._

―¡NO!

Un escalón. Dos escalones.

Tres, cuatro, cinco.

Pronto ya no los vio.

Pero Mikasa luchó, luchó como nunca por acudir junto a sus padres.

Luchó valerosamente, y mordió las manos del infeliz que la alzaba y la alejaba del salón. De sus padres que de todas formas estaban apenas conscientes.

_Sangre, tanta sangre…_

Los golpes no habían sido suaves.

Pero aún podían recuperarse, ¡claro que sí! Había visto a su papá peor una de esas noches que la jornada de caza había estado muy difícil: había vuelto todo amoratado. Y su madre también, como aquella larga temporada en que había estado enferma y escupía sangre…

De alguna manera, Mikasa logró soltarse y escurrirse debajo de las piernas del hombre: corrió escaleras abajo con toda la velocidad de la que fue capaz. Tenía que llegar, cobijar a ambos en sus brazos, limpiar sus heridas, arroparlos, besarlos, porque ellos _debían_ recuperarse…

Aunque había situaciones, heridas de las cuales nadie podía recuperarse.

Como de la punta de la pistola que aquel hombre inexpresivo colocó sobre la frente de su padre.

―¡NO, NO, NO, PAPÁ, NO!

El clamor de Mikasa se mezcló, se hizo uno con el disparo, y, desde su punto de vista, nunca jamás se separó de él hasta que el cuerpo inmóvil de Roderick Ackerman se hubo cernido sobre el suelo de madera.

Tampoco lo hizo cuando el hombre apartó la mano ensangrentada ―_la sangre de papá, la sangre de papá, ¿es esa la sangre de papá?_―, y llevó el arma a un punto entre las sienes de su madre.

Esta vez, los segundos fueron más largos. Tan largos que por un momento la chiquilla creyó posible que la muerte se hubiese olvidado, que no hubiese venido, que dejase a su mamá en paz ya que había reclamado a su papá hacía segundos…

Y no obstante, en un suspiro más, sus esperanzas fueron destrozadas: el hombre, _el monstruo_, jaló el gatillo, y con un sonoro estruendo, su madre cayó, muerta, a sus pies.

Y no pudo llorar, gritar, acercarse a los cuerpos, porque el soldado volvió a tomarla y llevarla escaleras arriba a la par que soltaba una sarta de denigrantes palabras contra ella.

* * *

Rivaille observó a los soldados dispersados a su alrededor.

―El espectáculo acabó aquí ―gruñó―. _Fuera._

Refunfuñando, el grupo lo dejó solo. Algo murmuraron por lo bajo sobre su deseo de darle a esa «cerda japonesa» toda la «carne alemana» que tanto deseaba.

Sus ojos fueron ahora a los cuerpos exánimes.

Exánimes por _su _culpa.

Retiró un pañuelo de su bolsillo, y se limpió la sangre de las manos. El trozo de tela estaba gastado, demasiado gastado, y los diseños hechos con hilos de colores y botones no distaban mucho de ser irreconocibles debido a la decoloración.

Pero aún había algo más de qué ocuparse, y Rivaille estaba al tanto de ello. Reprimió el deseo de suspirar, y marchó escaleras arriba.

* * *

Lo había visto ingresar al cuarto a través del minúsculo espacio entre la puerta y el marco, porque no era ignorante a toda la conmoción suscitada escaleras abajo. Sabía que había habido disparos, sabía que había muerto alguien… O quizás todos.

Pero eso era secundario cuando su instinto le gritaba…

_Pelea_.

Esperó. Uno. Dos. Tres segundos. Y cuando el hombre al fin bajó a Mikasa al suelo, sus manos no tardaron en encontrar el punto exacto detrás de su espalda; el cuchillo se hundió con precisión, y su víctima se dobló sobre sí misma con un grito agónico.

―¿P-pero qué…?

Sangre borboteaba de su boca, mas Eren no sintió compasión alguna mientras asestaba más y más golpes al hombre.

Menos compasión habría sentido de saber lo que este le había hecho a sus padres en el sótano…

* * *

Mikasa era levemente consciente de los acontecimientos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor como la proyección de una película: irreal, intangible.

Porque ahora las dos personas más importantes en su vida ya no estaban, y no quedaba nada ni nadie sino…

―Eren…

El chico jadeaba frente a sí. Gotas de sudor poblaban su frente; en parte debido al esfuerzo físico de hacía un instante, en parte debido a la fiebre que lo había aquejado durante todo el día y lo había obligado a reposar escaleras arriba en lugar del sótano. La sangre bañaba sus manos, y parte de su rostro.

Pero Mikasa solo podía pensar, en aquel microscópico rincón de su mente que no estaba paralizado ni destrozado, en lo agradecida que estaba de que Eren hubiese estado enfermo aquella noche.

Empero, el tiempo seguía corriendo. Era imposible que el hombre escaleras abajo no hubiese escuchado la lucha desarrollada en aquella habitación. La niña percibió una sensación de urgencia, y, a la vez, sintió una apatía general inundarla.

Sabía que era una emergencia, y no obstante, no quería luchar.

No quería. No _podía_.

Eren pareció leerlo en sus ojos, puesto que, tras abandonar un segundo el puñal en el suelo, la tomó de los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de pie.

―¡Mikasa! ―su voz era un susurro alterado, la adrenalina en cada aliento―. ¡Tienes que pelear! ¡_Tenemos _que pelear!

Pero ella estaba muy, muy segura de que Eren no sabía…

―Eren… Eren… ―lo rodeó con sus brazos, y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro; Eren era apenas un par de centímetros más alto que ella―. Mamá y papá... Nuestros _padres…_

Era su forma de decírselo. De decirle la verdad a Eren, que ella no era la única que había quedado huérfana aquella infausta noche.

Un sollozo. Mikasa se separó lo necesario como para fijarse en las lágrimas que descendían por el rostro de su mejor amigo, gotas transparentes y rojas mezcladas. Y _Dios_ que Mikasa solo quería llorar al igual que él…

―Mikasa, tienes que pelear…

Eren parecía decirlo a pesar de sí mismo. A pesar del temblor compulsivo de su cuerpo.

―Tengo frío, Eren…

Era lo único que la pequeña sentía que podía decir sin quebrarse. Entonces, sintió una superficie cálida rodear su cuello.

Clavó sus ojos en los de Eren, y luego los bajó hasta la bufanda que ahora la abrigaba.

―¿Eren…?

―Ten esto. Ahora es tuyo. Debería mantenerte cálida.

_¿Cómo?_

¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía Eren ignorar sus lágrimas, su dolor, en atención a ella? Mikasa examinó ahora la bufanda. Era roja, y débiles huellas de dedos manchados de sangre se apreciaba en la tela.

Pero era _roja_.

_El hilo… rojo…_

Mikasa recordó a su madre. Recordó sus historias, recordó los hilos invisibles que la unían a sus padres.

Que la unían a las personas que amaba.

Y ahora, tenía una prueba tangible, una prueba que la abrigaba y la cobijaría en las difíciles noches que habría de atravesar…

Un hilo rojo que la uniría a Eren para siempre.

Y así debiese dar la vida por él, ella se aseguraría de que Eren _viviese_.

Sin embargo, Eren no sabía de su resolución: estaba muy ocupado en tomar de vuelta la daga entre sus manos y esconderse tras la puerta. Indicó a Mikasa que se colocase detrás de sí, mas ya era tarde: frente a ella, se hallaba el asesino de sus padres.

La chiquilla enfocó la vista en sus manos ―porque no deseaba, bajo ninguna circunstancia, ver de vuelta aquella inexpresiva mirada―; estas ya no tenían sangre.

Era así de simple: se había ensuciado, y se había limpiado. Como si el líquido no hubiese estado cálido anteriormente, como si no hubiese constituido el rubor en el rostro de su madre cuando esta se molestaba, o recorriese por las largas venas que palpaba cuando su padre la cobijaba.

Una vez más, no obstante, ella se aferró al mundo que había creado en su mente: había algo, _algo_ que debía recordar, y era vital para su supervivencia, así como la de Eren…

* * *

Rivaille observó al cuerpo tirado sobre las podridas tablas de madera. Lo siguiente fue fijarse en la pequeña cuyo rostro se escondía tras largos mechones negros. Se preguntó si le tendría miedo, pero, por alguna razón, no distinguía nada en ella.

Era como si se hubiese encerrado en sí misma. Y Rivaille sabía muy bien cómo se sentía eso.

Avanzó hacia ella. Apenas hubo dado dos pasos, cuando el chiquillo que se había ocultado tras la puerta cargó contra él: con un ágil movimiento capturó su muñeca, y lo obligó a soltar su arma; esta produjo un ruido sordo al golpear la madera.

―Ah, mocoso ―fue todo lo que dijo antes de levantar la pierna y romperle la nariz con un golpe que lo envió gimiendo al suelo.

En aquel instante, los ojos de Rivaille fueron al trozo de tela que destacaba en el pecho del niño.

Una estrella de seis puntas.

* * *

_ «Mikasa, eres delicada y bella como una flor. Y debes ser una flor en tus maneras, en tu hablar, en tu andar. Porque eres una flor». _

Aquella patada la despertó. Si la hubiese recibido ella, se habría mantenido estática. Pero ¿Eren?

_ Eren. _

_ Eren._

_ ¡Eren!_

Porque aun cuando era delicada y bella como una flor, una flor en sus maneras, en su hablar y su andar, había una característica de las flores que ella se negaba a tomar como suya…

_No seré pisoteada._

No. Las flores eran pisoteadas y olvidadas. Ella no. Ella necesitaba a Eren, para que la recordase. Porque si perdía a Eren, perdería todo: perdería su propia identidad, y, de vivir, no sería nadie más que la hija de una pareja que alguna vez intentó salvar a una familia de judíos.

Y ella era Mikasa Ackerman, la valiente hija de los Ackerman, la niña cuyo destino estaría por siempre unido al de Eren Jäger.

Se arrojó al suelo, y tomó la daga. No tardó ni un segundo en embestir contra aquel monstruo que le había arrebatado todo, y ahora deseaba igualmente cobrarse la vida de su mejor amigo.

* * *

Por supuesto que la sintió venir. Giró, decidido a esquivar el ataque.

_Pero ¡¿qué…?!_

No pudo ocultar la mirada sorprendida que había echado por la borda su fachada de desinterés: la niña había _anticipado_ su reacción, y había logrado trazar con acero un camino en su espalda.

_Eso, sin embargo, no basta_, se dijo mientras la tomaba de la muñeca al igual que hiciese con su amigo y le arrancaba el puñal; esta vez, se cercioró de patearlo debajo de la cama.

―Ngh…

Rivaille fijó la vista en el niño que aún se retorcía en el suelo. Era evidente que intentaba levantarse y seguir dando pelea, mas la determinación a ciegas no bastaba.

_Esta mocosa, no obstante…_

Buscó su mirada, porque no se permitiría olvidar a su dueña.

Aunque Rivaille estaba seguro de que antes moriría que olvidar aquel par de gemas plateadas.

* * *

Rabia. Enojo. Odio puro. Y dolor, dolor porque el asesino sostenía la mano donde llevaba la herida aún abierta que simbolizaba su pasado y sus raíces. Y quemaba, quemaba con el dolor de la rabia, y el enojo, y el odio. Porque aquel hombre no tenía _derecho_, no era digno de rozar con sus dedos la marca que la unía a su madre.

Y fue entonces cuando, por alguna razón, la mirada del asesino halló la de Mikasa.

Y fue entonces cuando, por alguna razón, Mikasa recordó lo que había creído olvidar. Porque recordó la estrella en el pecho de Eren, y recordó…

Recordó…

_ «Una estrella en el pecho, y ojos verdes, Mikasa. Un verde como un bosque… Pero vacíos. Vacíos, excepto por el miedo que habitaba en el fondo». _

_ «Ojos verdes, Mikasa»._

_ Verdes._

Verdes. Nada parecido a ese negro noche que la miraba sin culpa ni remordimiento.

Nada parecido a ese negro noche que Mikasa decidió en aquel preciso instante que perseguiría hasta el último día de su vida.

―Te odio.

Su voz era monótona. Pero la rabia, la furia, el virulento odio que habitaba en su corazón debía transmitirle por completo lo que sentía.

* * *

―Suelta a… Mikasa…

Rivaille hubo de hacer un esfuerzo enorme para apartar la vista y fijarla en el niño que se retorcía a sus pies.

_Mikasa._

Así que aquel era su nombre.

―Mocosa. Tu apellido.

Ella no respondió. Su mirada fría había retornado. Así que él bajó el rostro hasta su altura, y, tras atrapar su muñeca detrás de su espalda, se aseguró de pronunciar cada palabra de una forma lenta y firme:

―_Si sabes lo que te conviene, me lo dirás._

No contaba con que la niña aún tenía una mano libre, y la utilizó para propinarle a su rostro una sonora bofetada.

―_M-Mikasa… ―_el mocoso no parecía capaz de creer lo que veía.

Rivaille tampoco,

―Mocoso ―habló al fin, decidido ahora a ignorar a la niña―, espera hasta la mañana, y luego márchate. No intentes salir ahora, porque solo conseguirás que te maten.

Rivaille mentiría si dijese que no experimentó cierta satisfacción ante la mirada desconcertada de ambos niños.

Se puso de pie, y tiró de la pequeña.

―Y tú, _Mikasa_, vendrás conmigo.

Ella no luchó. Posiblemente porque asumió que la libertad de su amigo iba a cambio de la suya.

―¡Mikasa…!

―Eren ―el estoicismo que suavizaba a la vez que endurecía su rostro favorecía de igual forma a su voz―, no mueras. Por favor.

_Grandes palabras para una mocosa_, pensó Rivaille mientras la arrastraba escaleras abajo.

Pero pensaba en más cosas que en sus meras palabras: aquella niña había actuado de manera impulsiva, y aun así, había hallado la forma de llegar hasta él e infligirle una herida.

Una escuálida niña había hecho en un ataque de furia lo que cientos de soldados habían soñado con lograr tras años de entrenamiento.

Era, en definitiva, lo que él había estado buscando: el monstruo perfecto, el espécimen ideal para ser despojado de su humanidad y ser convertido en un arma.

En aquella fatídica noche del nueve de noviembre de 1938, el soldado más fuerte del Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán, Rivaille, había encontrado a su igual, de cuya muñeca tiraba y obligaba a caminar entre despojos de sus seres queridos hacia el exterior de un hogar que ya no era su hogar, a una calle, a un _mundo_ que solo albergaba crueldad para ella.

―Mocosa ―le dijo una vez que ambos se hallaron fuera de la casa; él no la miró, y si lo hubiese hecho, habría advertido que ella no había movido un solo músculo, ni siquiera para girar el rostro y ver a sus padres por última vez―, soy el _Oberscharführer_ Rivaille de la _Sturmabteilung_. Y a partir de ahora, dependerás de mí.

No obtuvo respuesta verbal ni física. Y tan seguro como estuvo Rivaille de que había hallado a su igual, estuvo de seguro de una cosa más mientras clavaba la mirada de soslayo en la menuda pequeña a su lado.

_Ella… será quien me mate._

Porque no había otro destino posible para alguien que había derramado tanta sangre como él, y para alguien tan dañada como ella.

* * *

**Bueh, si leyeron hasta acá, GRACIAS. Sé que es fuerte, porque ¿cómo se va a enamorar Mikasa de Rivaille así? ¿VERDAD? Pero pasará, PASARÁ. **


	2. Der Schal

**¡Bueno! ¡Acá me tienen! Ya saben qué día es hoy, ¿no? MI CUMPLEAÑOS :D Eh, sí, y además, se conmemora la Noche de los Cristales Rotos, y el Día del Destino en Alemania (busquen eso).**

**¡Gracias a toda la gente que me dejó reviews o me agregó a favoritos! Y para Rikasa: ¡tranqui! Sí o sí la continúo, no te preocupes c: ¡Tengo toda la trama escrita a grandes rasgos!**

**La música para este cap es:_ Lullaby_, de _One Republic_. Es un cap que... a lo mejor sea hasta gracioso, algo que aparentemente nada que ver con la trama de mi historia, pero trato de ser realista: y no todo es llanto y tragedia en la vida, ni siquiera en esa época. Así que disfruten.**

**Advertencia: Mikasa puede parecer un poco OoC, al igual que Levi, pero piensen que es una situación a la que ninguno está acostumbrado y, por sobre todas las cosas, _ambos son humanos._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO II: Der Schal**

La noche de los cristales rotos llegaba a su fin. En toda Alemania, al menos noventa y un judíos habían sido asesinados, y treinta mil encarcelados en campos de concentración.

Eso, sin contar a los civiles que fueron apresados de igual manera por constituirse en «traidores a la sangre», o bien, fueron heridos o muertos.

Entre estos últimos se contaban Roderick y Noriko Ackerman.

* * *

Sus ojos no se apartaron ni por un instante de la pequeña que avanzó con paso firme pero receloso hasta el interior de su vivienda.

―_Wilkommen zu Hause_, mocosa ―Rivaille no podía evitar pensar en lo irónico de su comentario a la par que cerraba la puerta de entrada.

Ella no respondió, y paseó la vista como con desinterés por el interior del apartamento. Sin embargo, él sabía que estaba memorizando cada rincón, cada lugar donde pudiese hallarlo desprevenido.

Se dijo a sí mismo que debería apartar los cuchillos y demás objetos punzantes. No que no pudiese defenderse, mas no deseaba que su sueño fuese interrumpido por una mocosa impulsiva.

Aunque ahora que la miraba, la palabra «impulsiva» era la última palabra con la que pensaría describirla: serena, imperturbable ante su «nuevo hogar».

Y al lado del hombre que había matado a sus padres.

Sí que tenía sangre fría.

_Es perfecta._

Aunque el sargento no podía evitar hacer una mueca cuando veía aquel gesto repugnante de esconder el rostro en aquella bufanda manchada con sangre.

Sospechaba seriamente que se trataba de la sangre del soldado que había hallado muerto con anterioridad, y quien le habría de provocar un dolor de cabeza y un papeleo incluso más inservible: esa gente no podía siquiera morirse sin causar problemas.

No obstante, ahora tenía otra prioridad, y en detrimento de su trabajo, se tomaría el tiempo necesario para lidiar con ella.

―No rompas nada ―le ordenó, y la dejó sola.

* * *

Mikasa no sentía nada. Había una breve renuencia en su interior a aceptar su destino.

_Abandonada. Humillada._

Pero haría lo que Eren había dicho: _pelearía_. Pelearía por su venganza, y por verlo de vuelta.

Y por hallar a Bertholdt. De alguna extraña manera, Mikasa se sentía ligada a aquel nombre con la fuerza de una marca…

Y no de una marca como de hierro candente sobre la piel, sino una mucho más profunda: la marca de la historia, de los orígenes, de las raíces…

El nombre «Bertholdt Fubar» era lo último que Mikasa tenía de su familia, y lo perseguiría hasta el fin. Aunque solo fuese para verlo y decirle que sus padres habían muerto, y, que en sus horas más oscuras, habían pensado en él.

Se entretenía barajando las posibilidades pertinentes a Bertholdt: en la forma de su rostro, en su estatura, en el color de sus ojos, en su expresión. ¿Sería una persona pacífica o violenta? ¿Sería bueno, malo…? Debía ser bueno, o al menos, así lo recordaban sus padres. Además, había hecho una promesa de protegerla…

Mikasa se preguntó por qué la vida no podía ser como un libro, o como esas películas que sus padres la llevaban a ver dos veces al año ―luego de juntar y juntar monedas en el fondo de un calcetín lleno de agujeros―: ¿por qué no había aparecido Bertholdt mágicamente cuando aquel monstruo atacaba a sus padres? ¿Por qué no los había vengado, o mejor, rescatado, ya que estaba en deuda por todo lo que estos habían hecho por él?

Su mirada escrutó el apartamento de cabo a rabo: se hallaba en la sala de estar, que no era muy grande, y la cual contenía un juego de sofás que rodeaba a una radio, un estante con libros de todos los tamaños y colores y varias puertas que de seguro daban a otras dependencias. La cocina-comedor estaba integrada a la sala, y una especie de larga barra hacía las veces de mesa.

No era un lugar feo para vivir. De hecho, era el sitio más lindo que la pequeña había visto en toda su vida, pero no podía aspirar a compararse a la casa que había compartido con sus padres. A la chimenea frente a la cual se sentaban y contaban historias de cuando Mikasa aún no existía, a la ventana que Eren había roto accidentalmente un día en que unos chicos del barrio lo habían perseguido por robar una manzana, a la cortina a la cual le faltaba un trozo de tela porque su padre se lo había dado a un indigente en una noche de mucho frío.

A la familia que Mikasa había tenido, y ahora ya no tenía.

Hundió el rostro en la bufanda y aspiró su aroma: olía a humedad y a algo de sangre. Empero, por sobre todas las cosas, olía a Eren.

Una sonrisa se dibujó debajo de los hilos de la prenda: Mikasa era infeliz, desdichada y estaba devastada, pero sabía que, en algún lugar, Eren seguía con vida.

Porque lo mismo que le reprochaba a Bertholdt, en su mente infantil, ella se sentía capaz de hacer: aparecer al lado de su amigo cuando este la necesitase.

Se lo imaginó. Se imaginó a Eren esperándola con los brazos abiertos, y a sí misma apartando a todo aquel que se entrometiese. Se imaginó la calidez de su abrazo, la sensación de su cabello castaño contra sus mejillas y su respiración errática a causa de la emoción.

_Él sí que se emociona por cualquier cosa…_

Solo el pensar en él la hacía sentir como que todo tuviese sentido en su vida: su lucha, su resistencia.

Viviría con el monstruo que había asesinado a sus padres, y triunfaría. Tardaría años en hacerlo, pero lo haría.

Porque _pelearía_.

* * *

Suspiró, y deseó pensar en sí mismo por un segundo y sumergirse él mismo en el agua: dejar que esta relajase sus músculos y se llevase cada mancha de sangre de sus manos.

_Como si el agua pudiese borrar eso._

Y aunque pudiese, no podía borrar la magnitud del acto en sí. Fuera de aquel cuarto se hallaba una niña a la que había despojado de todo… De todo con lo que un niño de su edad contaba.

Pero ella tenía más, oh, ¡tanto más para dar…!

Y pese a que Rivaille se sentía egoísta por esperar y querer más, no podía evitarlo.

Eran tiempos de guerra. Y él estaba en la obligación de explotar al máximo cada recurso utilizable…

Incluso a una pequeña.

No obstante, el sargento decidió que sería mejor priorizar la situación actual: se quitó el saco y la camisa con rapidez, y, con un paño húmedo, limpió su herida; lo hacía con habilidad porque él mismo, de mocoso, había obtenido bastante práctica cuando lo herían y debía vérselas tirado en alguna zanja escondida a la vista de los transeúntes. El trapo absorbió toda la sangre de más.

Recién entonces pudo examinar correctamente la herida: era un tajo algo largo, e iba desde el inicio de su espalda baja hasta unos cuantos centímetros por sobre su omóplato derecho.

_Nada mal._

Nada mal en verdad. La mocosa tenía potencial, y Rivaille se complacía en esta certeza.

Aunque ahora debía enfocarse en vendar el corte, y eso hizo: con suma presteza, no tardó más que unos pocos segundos. Luego, se colocó una camisa limpia ―y _Dios_ que deseaba tomar un baño en lugar de ensuciar más ropa de la necesaria, pero el agua lo cortaría de vuelta aunque la chiquilla se llevase el crédito― y se retiró del baño.

Iba a hablarle cuando la notó concentrada en algo más, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio.

Sus ojos.

Sus ojos grises, de repente, ya no parecían tan grises. Y podía atisbar, si entornaba la mirada, una leve elevación de las comisuras de sus labios.

La mocosa estaba _sonriendo_, a pesar de que ocultaba su sonrisa con aquella bufanda.

¿Quién sabe cuándo la vería sonreír…? Porque esto no contaba.

Y Rivaille estaba seguro de que ella jamás, pero _jamás_ sonreiría para él.

_¿Quién demonios sonreiría para mí, de todas maneras?_

―Mocosa ―decidió que sería mejor apartarla de su ensimismamiento antes de que alucinase o algo; Rivaille en verdad no tenía idea sobre niños o su psiquis. O gente en general―, el baño está listo.

Señaló con el pulgar la dirección desde donde había venido.

Ella no lo miró. En todo caso, la única reacción que delató que lo había oído era la forma en la que escondió aún más su faz tras aquel sucio pedazo de tela.

_Malcriada._

Pero no lo pensaba en verdad. Sabía lo que ocurría, como cualquier persona lo hubiese hecho: ella lo despreciaba. Lo odiaba de tal manera que haría de su vida un infierno mediante métodos infantiles.

Esa era la reacción obvia. Esa, o la sumisión a través del miedo.

Y sin embargo, no veía ningún indicio de cualquiera de estas situaciones ahora mismo…

―Ey, te estoy hablando.

Caminó hasta encontrarse de pie frente a ella. La niña mantuvo la vista inmóvil, como si estuviese durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

―_Ey_.

Pero Rivaille entendió que no había caso en repetir sus palabras, así que la levantó del sofá con ambos brazos y cargó su peso en el hombro, todo esto con un brazo sujetándola desde la parte superior de las piernas.

Caminó hasta el baño con la cría a cuestas y la arrojó al agua con todo y ropa.

―¡Ah…!

La pequeña buscó aire y Rivaille detuvo el impulso de sonreír. _Oh_, ahora sí que reaccionaba.

No obstante, la mueca que hizo no tenía sentido. No era una mueca de incomodidad ―el agua estaba tibia de todas maneras, no fría―, ni de odio.

No, más bien era de… De _dolor._

Rivaille lo vio entonces: su falda. Estaba rasgada en ambas rodillas, aunque la derecha presentaba daños mucho mayores. Y entre los agujeros, se apreciaba una costra causada por la sangre al coagular.

―No vi que estabas herida.

No hubo emoción alguna en su voz, ni en su expresión mientras extendía los brazos hacia ella. Aunque, a pesar de su buena voluntad, tuvo que admitir que había sido algo ingenuo de su parte esperar que la niña se acercase a sí aunque fuese porque las rodillas le doliesen y se le dificultase el salir de la tina.

―Bien, cuando termines con tu escena, ven a la sala para que trate tus heridas.

* * *

Tomó una buena media hora el que Mikasa saliese del baño. Rivaille se preguntaba si algo podría sucederle a sus rodillas por estar tanto tiempo en el agua, aunque al verla salir descartó por completo esa posibilidad: sus ropajes estaban _húmedos_, no mojados, señal de que había salido de la tina hacía un buen tiempo.

Y había tardado tanto para molestarlo, probablemente.

O porque no quisiese estar cerca de él, pero Rivaille no se detuvo a considerar detenidamente sus motivos.

―Ven.

Ella no se movió, sino que tomó asiento en el sofá opuesto al suyo. El sargento reprimió un bufido y fue a sentarse a su lado, ya con el kit de primeros auxilios que había retirado del estante cercano. Si no se encontrasen en la situación actual, la mocosa lo pensaría dos veces, hasta _tres_ antes de llevar a cabo tamaños desplantes.

Ya con todos los elementos a mano, se arrodilló frente a ella, y levantó la falda hasta tener completo acceso a sus rodillas: aun cuando las heridas no eran profundas ni graves, los raspones lucían como escoriaciones bastante dolorosas.

Con cuidado y toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz, Rivaille limpió los alrededores de la zona afectada con un algodón y algo de alcohol. Notó la respiración de la niña alterarse, y no supo si se trataba de escozor o bien de repugnancia hacia su persona ―aunque apostaría que se trataba de lo segundo―.

Gracias a la nula resistencia de la niña, pronto hubo terminado incluso con el vendado. Satisfecho, guardó sus elementos de primeros auxilios y devolvió la caja a su lugar.

―Por hoy no hace falta que te bañes ―aceptó al fin―. Tu cuarto es el que está al final del pasillo.

La pequeña no dijo nada. Solo se levantó, y fue, rengueando, hasta su nueva habitación.

Rivaille intentó comparar mentalmente su mirada actual y la que tuviese la niña aquella misma tarde, mas le fue imposible.

Después de todo, no había sido capaz de mirarla al rostro a pesar de que ella no había apartado los ojos de los suyos.

* * *

Los primeros días fueron una tortura para Rivaille.

En primer lugar, las noches: pese a tener un cuarto para ella sola con un armario, una mesita, una silla y una cama relativamente cómoda, la niña no dormía. No pegaba ojo, y Rivaille podía jurar que había oído _sollozos_ en lo más profundo de la noche ―problema que solucionó comprándose un par de tapones para el oído―.

En segundo lugar, la comida: no _comía_. Rechazaba todo alimento ―«rechazaba» como sinónimo de arrojaba los platos al suelo, lo que obligó al soldado a reemplazar porcelana por madera o bien lata―, excepto por algunos pedazos de pan que robaba de vez en cuando de la cocina. No obstante, y pese a que Rivaille agradecía el mero hecho de que ingiriese algo, su alimentación distaba mucho de la ideal para alguien atravesando la etapa de crecimiento. Este asunto lo preocupaba bastante, ya que no deseaba que su «arma» se arruinase a causa de malnutrición; por ello, había formulado una estrategia para zanjar el asunto de la comida de una vez por todas…

En tercer lugar, la mocosa había descubierto su obsesión con la limpieza, y había adoptado la costumbre de tumbar las macetas y llenar de tierra el apartamento. Lo que lo había llevado a reaccionar encerrándola en su armario. Tras tres horas de relativo silencio ―Rivaille había montado guardia recostado en su cama, releyendo _Mein Kampf―_ , había decidido dejarla salir… solo para llevarse la sorpresa de que la chiquilla había echado todas sus camisas blancas al suelo del armario, además de pisotearlas y escupir sobre ellas.

Este incidente se sumó a otra molestia más: la asquerosa, repugnante y ya apestosa bufanda roja. La niña no se la sacaba en ningún momento y, sumado todo esto al hecho de que aún no se había dignado siquiera a tomar un baño, Rivaille sintió su estómago retorcerse de rabia.

Rechinó los dientes, y la apartó de la ropa otrora limpia.

―_Gut_. Tú lo pediste.

* * *

Mikasa sintió deseos de vomitar cuando el monstruo la tomó entre sus brazos una vez más. Ah, _Dios, _cómo lo odiaba. Lo despreciaba tanto, _tanto_, y no era capaz siquiera de evitar ser cargada por él.

Sabía qué ocurriría, porque ya había pasado antes: no se sorprendió cuando él la colocó en la bañera y la llenó de agua.

―Apestas ―fue lo que respondió a su mirada desdeñosa.

Ella no dijo nada. Recorrió con los ojos la bañera de cobre, y observó ―y _sintió_― el líquido subiendo hasta cubrir sus hombros. Aún traía la ropa, por supuesto, ya que el monstruo no la había desnudado.

_Que lo intente_, se dijo, _y aprovecharé el momento para arrancarle los ojos con las uñas._

Pero él no intentó nada: solo situó un taburete de madera detrás de ella, y tomó asiento. Mikasa no reaccionó hasta que sintió la bufanda alrededor de su cuello aflojarse. Al instante giró, y, dando una patada a la pared de la bañera, se impulsó hasta el otro lado de la misma.

La escena terminó con una niña acribillando con la mirada a un hombre cuya camisa blanca había terminado empapada.

―Shei. ße. _Sheiße, mocosa._

Como toda respuesta, ella pataleó para que un nuevo chorro llegase hasta el rostro y cabello del monstruo. Este no hizo amago alguno de apartarse, sino que se levantó, y procedió a desabotonar su camisa. De todas maneras, así de empapada, ya no cubría nada de su musculatura.

Mikasa observó con desconfianza sus acciones. Por todo lo que sabía de él, este podría materializar un arma de cualquier rincón y matarla de un disparo.

Él pareció advertir esto, puesto que murmuró:

―No voy a hacerte nada.

La niña solo enterró nuevamente su rostro en la bufanda: únicamente sus ojos permanecían fijos en el monstruo, mostrando su falta de confianza. Aunque pronto tuvo que bajar la mirada al notar el vendaje que le cubría una gran parte del pecho, así como otro montón de vendas que recorría su antebrazo izquierdo. Él se percató de la dirección que seguían sus ojos, y le dio el gusto de explicarle:

―Esto es por la herida que me hiciste en la espalda, y esto otro es una vieja herida de guerra.

Mikasa no había reparado en la magnitud de sus acciones. Aquel hombre era un _monstruo_, y, aunque su meta recientemente fijada era asesinarlo, de forma subconsciente había rechazado toda posibilidad de que él sangrase o sintiese dolor. La idea la complació. Deseó ser valiente y decirle que la próxima vez un simple vendaje no lo ayudaría.

Que la próxima vez, más que un vendaje, necesitaría una caja de madera para dormir.

Pero más que valiente, era inteligente; no le convenía enemistarse de forma tan abierta con su captor. Sabía que él la mantenía por alguna razón, aunque desconocía la razón en cuestión.

Y así como quería averiguarla ―y sabía que lo haría a su debido tiempo―, no olvidaba que su prioridad era tornarse suficientemente fuerte como para vengar a sus padres.

Irónicamente, tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos, que no reparó en que el monstruo había ido cortando distancia hasta situarse, una vez más, detrás de ella.

Solo cayó en la cuenta de lo que sucedía al sentir los dedos que abrían senderos en su cabello. Su reacción instantánea fue apartarse, mas él la mantuvo pegada a la pared de la bañera tomándola por los hombros.

―Ey, solo voy a lavarte el cabello.

La sola idea de que él la _tocase_ la asqueaba, la asqueaba sobremanera, mas comprendió que era un sinsentido resistirse; se sumió en un silencio sepulcral, y dejó que él hiciese lo que desease. Ante su aparente actitud sumisa, el monstruo desparramó champú sobre su cabello, y procedió a lavarlo: sus roces eran delicados, y por un momento, solo se escuchó la acompasada respiración de dos personas a la par que el sonido de algunas gotas rompiendo contra la superficie del agua.

Nadie habría sospechado los motivos de ambos, y habrían pasado por familia, por hermanos, incluso por padre e hija…

Mikasa pensaba en esto sintiendo sus párpados cada vez más pesados. Su respiración se hacía lenta, demasiado lenta…

Cerró los ojos al fin.

* * *

La niña se había dormido. Y aunque hacía rato que había terminado de lavar su cabello, permaneció allí sin interrumpir sus caricias. No es que fuese cariñoso, pero la pequeña estaba agotada.

Rivaille supuso que esta era la única razón por la cual había caído en un profundo sueño: no había otra explicación posible para dormirte prácticamente en los brazos de tu enemigo. En otra situación, él la habría abandonado apenas terminase con su tarea, mas sabía que a la noche vendrían más sollozos y pesadillas para ella, y, si era posible procurarle algo de paz aunque solo fuese momentánea, lo haría.

Ya en el futuro haría de su vida un infierno en la Tierra.

_Como si no lo hubiese hecho ya_, pensó con sorna.

Permaneció cerca de una hora allí, prácticamente sin hacer nada, solo admirando lo bello que era el cabello de la niña ahora que estaba limpio. Seguía paseando sus dedos, sus manos, y sus ojos, por la brillante textura azabache. No cesaba de maravillarlo lo delicada de la criatura que dormía un sueño pesado tan cerca de él, a pesar de que no podía ver su rostro.

No es que Rivaille añorase contacto humano exactamente, sino más bien que cuando este se presentaba de una forma tan evidente, era imposible no mirarlo a la cara.

Por supuesto, tenía en claro su objetivo: la pequeña sería una soldado. Una soldado capaz de defender, atacar y…

_Matar_.

Rivaille estaba consciente de que cavaba su propia tumba, de que mantenía a su enemigo tan cercano a él que no podía permitirse un momento de tranquilidad. No porque ella pudiese hallarlo desprevenido, sino porque él mismo podía bajar la guardia y de hecho hacer algo estúpido como _encariñarse_ con la mocosa.

El pensamiento le robó una mueca, así que apartó las manos de su cabello y se dispuso a despertarla ―después de todo, el agua estaba ya fría, y no le haría ningún bien―. Sin embargo, momentos antes de hacerlo, vio algo que no había visto con anterioridad.

El brazo derecho de la mocosa.

Su manga se había corrido levemente hacia arriba, lo que descubrió parte de un vendaje. Intrigado, Rivaille se levantó de su lugar y acudió a arrodillarse al lado de la tina. Estiró la mano como para tomar la muñeca vendada, mas decidió que no era una buena idea: era probable que la niña reaccionase súbitamente al sentirlo cerca.

Y no estaba dispuesto a permitirle más que un tajo de puñal y una bofetada al menos por el resto del año.

Así que optó por ponerse de pie nuevamente, y retroceder hasta quedar bastante alejado de la durmiente.

―Ey, despierta. Mocosa, _despierta_.

Al escuchar su voz, sus párpados se abrieron de improviso, y su cuerpo reaccionó tensándose. Su expresión asustada le dio a Rivaille la pauta de que la niña sería, en verdad, una excelente soldado si su sueño era así de ligero.

―Termina de bañarte. Tienes una toalla allí ―señaló con la cabeza la prenda que colgaba de un gancho sujeto a la pared de azulejos a pocos centímetros del espejo del lavatorio.

Y, tomando su camisa, salió del baño.

* * *

Cuando Mikasa hubo terminado de asearse ―y se hubo asegurado de dejar toda su ropa sucia tirada en el suelo del baño, a excepción de la bufanda carmesí―, enrolló la toalla en torno a su cuerpo y se dirigió a su cuarto.

El monstruo la había situado allí el primer día: era un cuarto simple, mas contaba con un mobiliario que era fácilmente mucho más lujoso que la podrida cama que Mikasa extrañaba cada noche.

Aunque ciertamente, más que la cama, extrañaba los labios de su madre contra su frente luego de arroparla, las palmadas en la cabeza que su padre le propinaba siempre luego de contarle cuentos, y la calidez de los brazos de Eren en las noches de tormenta durante las cuales solía escabullirse del sótano para cobijarla y asegurarle que los poderosos truenos que escuchaba eran inofensivos…

Una vez más, aspiró el aroma de la bufanda. Empero, tras haber sido sumergida dos veces en el agua, era imposible que conservase siquiera un poco del olor de Eren…

Mikasa sintió ganas de llorar. Nuevamente se le hacía patente esa inmensa, devastadora soledad que ninguna niña de su edad debería soportar…

Y solo empeoraba al recordar que se había quedado _dormida_ ante el tacto de aquel hombre. Cuando debía estar buscando la manera de vengarse, de escapar, de encontrar a Eren…

Por todo lo que sabía de él, su mejor amigo podía estar _muerto_, o en camino a uno de esos lugares horrorosos a los cuales llevaban a los judíos.

Pero primero lo primero: debía vestirse, puesto que estaba anocheciendo y empezaban a hacerse sentir los vientos fríos del otoño. No podía lograr ninguno de sus objetivos si pescaba un resfriado, o peor, una neumonía. De modo que seleccionó un par de pantalones y una camiseta de mangas largas blancas que luego hubo de vestir. La bufanda, por supuesto, pese a estar húmeda, volvió a envolver su cuello.

Después de vestirse, se detuvo un momento a examinar sus vendas: era necesario cambiarlas, mas eso significaría conversar con su captor al respecto, y en verdad que no deseaba que rozase siquiera aquella marca…

Fue entonces cuando oyó los nudillos de alguien golpeando su puerta. Bien, no _alguien_, claramente se trataba del monstruo, por lo que Mikasa no emitió sonido alguno.

―Ey, mocosa ―frunció el entrecejo; sentía deseos bestiales de golpearlo cada vez que la llamaba así, aunque prefiriese no mostrárselo―, la cena está lista.

Ah, la cena. ¿Es que el tipo no se rendía? Aunque… Bien, había conseguido bañarla. Eso era un avance, ¿no? La pequeña supuso que podría demostrarle _cuán_ equivocado estaba si esperaba mayor cooperación, cuando su estómago se quejó de la decisión que aún no había terminado de tomar con un fuerte gruñido.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó un bufido.

―Si te parece patético aceptar comida hecha por mí, te diré que es más patético aún el que _robes_ trinchas de panes y _esperes_ que no lo note. Y algo aún más estúpido sería que te desmayes.

Mikasa se mordió el labio inferior. Le dolía en lo más hondo de su orgullo, pero el monstruo estaba en lo cierto. Además, ¿no era la misma lógica la de la comida que la de la neumonía…? Necesitaba cuidar su cuerpo para poder luchar.

_«¡Mikasa! ¡Tienes que pelear! ¡Tenemos que pelear!»._

Sí. Exacto. Eren mismo lo había dicho, ¿no?

_ «Mikasa, tienes que pelear…»._

Abrió la puerta: por un instante, le pareció ver la mirada sorprendida del monstruo al otro lado.

―Comeré ―y su voz tenía la determinación de una guerrera.

―¿Ah, sí? ―la de él mantenía un tono burlón―. Espero que así sea de ahora en más, mocosa.

Mikasa no respondió a eso. Solo caminó hacia la cocina como si él no hubiese hablado jamás, dispuesta a servirse un plato enorme de lo que fuese que el monstruo hubiese preparado, cazado, o cultivado de alguna huerta que seguramente adquiriese de algún pacto con el demonio.

Ciertamente que, de todas las comidas disponibles, no se había esperado _esa_.

* * *

―¿Qué esperas? Dijiste que comerías.

La mocosa no reaccionaba. Solo se había quedado petrificada, con la vista fija en el plato de sushi que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Tras un silencio que duró aproximadamente medio segundo, la niña fue capaz de preguntar:

―¿Qué es… _esto_?

Rivaille se estaba impacientando.

―Sushi, obviamente. No creas que voy a malcriarte por siempre, mocosa, pero siendo que te negabas a probar bocado, y sé que eres mitad japonesa, pensé que…

La voz del soldado se vio acallada por el estruendo del plato de madera al chocar contra la pared: los rollos de arroz, algas y pescado se desparramaron por todos lados; algunos fueron al mostrador, otros al suelo, y uno hasta le pegó en el pecho.

Pero no tanto por eso Rivaille dejó inconclusa su frase, como por el grito agónico que la niña dejó escapar desde lo profundo de su garganta. Su cuerpito, en un instante, colisionó contra el suyo en un ataque de furia indescriptible.

Rivaille hasta temía que la niña fuese a sufrir un paro cardíaco con semejante alteración: su reacción inmediata fue sujetar sus muñecas e intentar inmovilizarla.

―_Asesino_… ―el chillido anterior parecía haberla dejado afónica, o bien, su cuerpo en sí no resistía más violencia, por lo que solo sollozaba palabras entrecortadas―. Mamá… ella siempre… siempre pre… paraba sushi en… en mi cumpleaños y…

Él entendía su razonamiento. Era un recordatorio más de lo que se había ido para siempre. Vaya estupidez suya, también, el pretender animarla _recordándole_ lo que había perdido.

_Lo que yo le arrebaté, mejor dicho._

De improviso, Rivaille se vio a sí mismo deseando cederle el apoyo que ella indudablemente necesitaba. Deseando permitirle que se descargarse llorando contra su pecho, deseando decirle que él cocinaba maravillosamente y que _podía_ prepararle sushi no solo en su cumpleaños, sino cuando ella quisiera.

Pero él era _Rivaille_, y había destruido la vida de esta niña con una meta en mente.

Así que aflojó su presa y la dejó arrodillarse frente a él. La dejó inclinarse, curvarse a causa del dolor, aunque no la dejaría romperse.

¿De qué servía un soldado roto, después de todo?

Empero, hizo lo que habría hecho con un compañero de batallas: dio su espacio a la pequeña para que llorase las lágrimas que quisiese.

Él no deseaba verlas, porque, en su debido momento, él también había llorado las suyas.

* * *

Un pedazo de pan y un vaso de agua.

Agotada de tanto llorar ―en especial cuando lo había hecho justo después de prometerse a sí misma ser fuerte y valiente―, hambrienta e intranquila, la niña yacía ahora en su cama tras haber ingerido un pedazo de pan y un vaso de agua. No es que el hombre le hubiese dado eso nada más, sino que era lo que ella había encontrado en su prisa por retornar a su habitación.

_Qué… humillante._

Lo era, en verdad. Había _llorado_ frente al monstruo. Se había mostrado vulnerable, y había echado por la borda toda su fachada de fortaleza.

Tan concentrada estaba en repasar estos acontecimientos y reprochárselos mentalmente que pasó por alto el sonido de la puerta de su cuarto abriéndose.

Solo la claridad de la luna se colaba por la ventana, y Mikasa fue consciente del intruso recién cuando este se expuso a los rayos lunares. No obstante, no dijo nada: solo rogó inconscientemente porque ocurriese entonces, y él la matase de una vez.

Un disparo, o quizás un corte en aquella vena importante del cuello cuyo nombre no recordaba.

Su deseo, sin embargo, no se cumplió, cuando sintió las manos del monstruo en su cuello. Instintivamente, sujetó su bufanda.

―Creí que ya te habrías dormido ―chasqueó la lengua a causa de la frustración―. Suelta la bufanda, mocosa. Está mojada, y te dará una neumonía.

_ Neumonía._

Y pese a los riesgos, no la soltó. Mantuvo la mirada fija en el techo. No le importaba nada, solo mantener cerca de sí lo que le quedaba de Eren… ¿Quién le aseguraba que volvería a verlo, de todas maneras?

¿Quién le aseguraba que seguía _vivo…_?

De improviso, la respiración de Mikasa se atoró en sus pulmones, y en algún lugar de su garganta. A cambio, sintió el aliento cálido, peligroso del monstruo cerca de su oído:

―Mocosa. Estás aquí porque eres fuerte. No vas a morir de una neumonía. No te _dejaría_ morir de una neumonía. Así que suelta la maldita bufanda.

¿Iba a pelear, o no? ¿Dejarse morir? ¿Eso haría? ¿Por un momento de debilidad…? Inspiró hondamente, y susurró entonces:

―Ackerman.

No pasó por alto la duda que pareció invadir el cuerpo del monstruo. Ella ladeó el rostro. Sus ojos quedaron a centímetros de distancia.

―Ackerman ―repitió―. Es mi apellido.

* * *

Él la observó durante un largo rato solo para terminar asintiendo con la cabeza.

―_Ackerman_, entonces.

Retiró la bufanda; esta vez, ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

Y aunque Rivaille deseaba preguntarle al respecto del vendaje, se dijo que esperaría al ver la brillante humedad en los ojos ajenos.

Ya tendría tiempo para todo.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí, e hizo un mohín al observar detenidamente la prenda: estaba sencillamente _asquerosa_. La lavaría con aguarrás de ser necesario, pero de que la limpiaría, la limpiaría.

_Ackerman._

Vaya niña… Era un dolor de cabeza a la par que un misterio. Y sabía que él era incluso peor que todo eso para ella.

_Mikasa Ackerman._

Empero, el nombre de pila quedaba fuera de toda consideración: era indigno de llamarla por su nombre, y eso era un hecho. Su apellido a lo sumo. Pero no su nombre; ella no le concedería el permiso de derribar tantos muros.

Ni él quería hacerlo, de todas maneras.

El día de mañana, cuando él o ella terminasen como simples cadáveres en el campo de batalla ―él probablemente por causa de ella―, no debía haber una sola lágrima de más.

Porque eran armas. Él y ella por igual.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Mikasa abrió los ojos al sentir el rostro excesivamente cálido: había olvidado correr la cortina de la ventana que daba al balconcillo de su habitación, y el sol se había colado a hacerle cosquillas.

Se enderezó con lentitud, y lo primero que vio casi, _casi_ la hizo sonreír.

Sobre su escritorio descansaba su bufanda pulcramente doblada, y a su lado, un pequeño frasco de alcohol con unos vendajes a los cuales ella daría buen uso.

Tardó poco tiempo en cuidar de la marca que sanaba con una rapidez increíble ―eso le alegraba por un lado, puesto que el dolor disminuiría, al tiempo que la entristecía un poco el saber que quedaría como una cicatriz y no un vivo recordatorio de su familia―, y prontamente se concentró en liarse la bufanda al cuello y hundir la nariz en la prenda.

Por supuesto, ya no olía como Eren. Pero olía a limpieza, a orden, a pulcritud, y en cierta medida a…

―¡Ackerman! ―el monstruo abrió la puerta súbitamente; llevaba un atuendo bastante curioso, casi completamente blanco, un tapabocas, un delantal, y una pañoleta en la cabeza―. ¡Limpié el desastre que hiciste en la cocina, pero lo del baño es todo tuyo!

Arrojó un repasador a sus pies y salió de la habitación.

Mikasa lo observó marcharse, y retiró la nariz de la bufanda.

_ El monstruo de la limpieza_, se dijo. _Es así como debería llamarlo._

* * *

**¿ Y? BIEN, es mi regalo de cumpleaños PARA USTEDES, porque soy buena c: Ahora, ¡ustedes tienen que regalarme reviews! Cumplo 19 añitos, y me harían MUY feliz si me dicen qué pensaron y especulan qué va a pasar plz plz plz.**

**¡Saludos! ¡Nos leemos!**

**-Pequeña.**


	3. Die andere Seite der Welt

**¡Hola! :D Llegué con nuevo cap. Agradezco a toda la gente que me felicitó y me dejó reviews -sigan así porfis-, y para Rikasa, te digo que trato de actualizar cada fin de semana, aunque no sé si siempre pueda :c Pero trataré. Tengo otro fic que debo continuar, y probablemente luego sea una vez cada dos semanas, pero veremos c: ¡Gracias por leerme!**

**Y acá lo tienen, al siguiente cap, con la música: _Other Side of the World_ de _KT Tunstall_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO III: Die andere Seite der Welt**

Los cuestionamientos de las autoridades a la decisión de Rivaille de alojar a una pequeña que «había rescatado de una casa en ruinas» no se hicieron esperar.

Incluso había debido hacer frente a las objeciones del estilo de «¿Cómo sabemos que no es una niña _judía_?» con razones como «¿Es que se _ve_ como una niña judía, _idiota_?».

Pero a la larga, nadie deseó oponerse a Rivaille: no era una persona demandante ni caprichosa, pese a su irascibilidad, por lo que todos debieron terminar cediendo ante su petición. Incluso aunque no comprendiesen su razonamiento. ¿Quizás era en realidad un pervertido? ¿Un degenerado? Ciertamente que todos los oficiales tenían sus trapitos sucios, así que suponían esto bastante posible.

Y entendible, claro: desempeñaba una importante labor purgando Alemania de la escoria humana, ¿qué tanto si decidía que le gustaban las mujeres algo más _tiernas_ de lo normal?

Y aunque no hubiese tenido todos estos elementos a favor, Rivaille había puesto un punto final a la discusión apenas un mes después de la llegada de Mikasa Ackerman a su hogar.

«Si alguien discrepa de mi decisión, lo invito amablemente a irse a la mierda. O mejor: que pase por mi oficina, que _yo mismo_ lo escoltaré».

Y así, se decidió que Mikasa Ackerman viviría con el _Oberscharführer _Rivaille.

* * *

_Le dije mi apellido para que recuerde a las personas cuya vida arrebató, y sepa a ciencia cierta quién será la persona que se llevará la suya._

Eso se juró Mikasa a sí misma.

Y fue un mantra constante que no olvidó durante los siguientes meses.

De a poco, sin embargo, fue revelando algo más de información para Rivaille.

Así, este supo que la niña tenía doce años cuando él había desbaratado su vida. Supo que le gustaba la comida japonesa, que sabía leer y escribir, y que hablaba algo de japonés, aunque no fluido. Supo que la bufanda era su más sagrada posesión, pese a que ignoraba el porqué.

Todo esto a la par que su relacionamiento se tornaba, si no más ameno, al menos más soportable: eran capaces de manejar preguntas y frases mínimamente necesarias, de transmitir avisos ―«Ackerman, voy a una misión por unos días, _no rompas nada_»― y, por lo tanto, de intercambiar contacto humano básico como miradas y pasarse el salero a la hora de la cena.

Más allá de eso, no iban. Actuaban bastante como si el otro fuese un mueble, como si ambos hiciesen las veces de dos pilares sosteniendo un hogar donde no querían estar: por un lado estaba Mikasa, quien se hallaba al tanto de que si bien su presencia no se entrometía con la personalidad huraña del soldado, este sentía algo de nostalgia por su soledad absoluta; Rivaille, por otra parte, no olvidaba ni por un segundo quién era él y qué le había hecho a la niña que ahora dependía de sí.

La única situación verdaderamente incómoda, que probablemente nadie más que el soldado más fuerte del Partido Nacionalsocialista Obrero Alemán y su igual hubiese podido soportar, ocurría raramente: en estas ocasiones, Rivaille y Mikasa actuaban como si se hubiesen visto por primera vez, y fijaban la vista el uno en la otra con una profundidad que hablaba de días, meses y años carentes de verdadera felicidad; ella lo miraba con odio, y él, con determinación.

* * *

El entrenamiento de Mikasa empezó apenas un mes y medio después de su llegada: Rivaille así se lo hizo saber la tarde de un miércoles, luego de haber llegado de su trabajo. Caminó hasta ella, y dejó una pequeña daga sobre su escritorio. Ella lo miró con una expresión glacial, pero _lo miró_, acción que requería explicaciones.

―Ackerman, esta daga es para ti. Mátame con ella…

Los ojos grises desmesuradamente abiertos.

―… si es que _puedes_, claro.

* * *

Día, tarde y noche, Mikasa intentaba infligirle alguna herida a Rivaille. Este las esquivaba, y en cuestión de segundos acorralaba a la pequeña contra alguna pared, o bien, la despojaba del arma como si se tratase de un juego.

Y esa, de hecho, era la consigna: era un _juego_. Un juego con el mismo resultado tanto si Mikasa fallaba, como si no lo intentaba.

―Ackerman, _fuera_. Ni me rozaste. Dale tres vueltas a la cuadra, y más vale que sea en cinco minutos, o no hay cena esta noche. ¡Y aprende que un ataque lateral no sirve de nada si no sales de mi visión periférica!

Él la observaba fatigarse desde su balcón, el rostro rojo, y, cuando el invierno llegó, el hálito blanco elevándose de su boca al cielo.

Y por supuesto, su débil cuerpo no alcanzó a la cena en las noches siguientes. Pero _curiosamente_, Rivaille siempre dejaba algo de comida de más en su plato; comida que por las noches Mikasa devoraba.

En otras ocasiones, no obstante, Rivaille era menos exigente: el castigo de Mikasa era apenas preparar la cena. Lo que incluía ir a comprar ingredientes raros al otro lado de la ciudad. Esto último, en una ocasión, terminó con la pequeña sufriendo un asalto y con el soldado yendo a su rescate ―fue una suerte que aquel día la tienda a la que Mikasa había acudido era cercana a su trabajo―. Aun así, Rivaille no pudo reprender a la niña.

No tras ver la irreparable cortada que había sufrido el rostro de uno de los asaltantes antes de su llegada, cuando ella solo se había raspado el brazo ligeramente.

* * *

Claro que de igual manera hubo situaciones incómodas inherentes a la convivencia de un hombre adulto y una preadolescente.

Como la vez en la que Mikasa se comportó de una manera en general molesta, en particular irritante y en sumo _insoportable. _Nada le agradaba, nada le complacía, y, aunque al principio Rivaille se lo atribuyó a su costumbre de buscar razones para irritarlo, pronto debió admitir que se enfrentaba a un enemigo que escapaba a su alcance.

O así se lo hizo admitir una joven oficial bajo su mando, Petra Ral, una tarde de abril, cuando ya Mikasa contaba con catorce años y él ya había sido nombrado _Oberscharführer _de la _SchutzStaffel_.

―Sargento Rivaille… ―la joven había acudido a verlo poco antes de la hora de salida, a eso de las tres y media de la tarde; la luz solar que moría en la ventana resaltaba el tono anaranjado de su cabello―. Deseaba hablarle…

Rivaille levantó la vista del montón de papeles sobre su escritorio. Aunque normalmente hubiese reprochado la interrupción a quien fuese, ahora mismo la agradecía: no era capaz de concentrarse.

―Petra. ¿Qué sucede? ―indagó a la par que se frotaba las sienes con los dedos.

Al notar que no había sido rechazada, la joven ingresó a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras sí.

―Con permiso ―se excusó―. Puede que esto no sea de mi incumbencia, señor, pero… lo noto muy _cansado_ en los últimos días. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

_No_, Rivaille quería decirle. _No, tengo a un pequeño demonio bajo mi techo, y no come, y actúa raro, e ignora mis palabras y no me responde y parece atravesar una crisis emocional inacabable, cuando antes no era así. No estoy _nada _bien._

―No es de tu incumbencia… ―el hombre advirtió cómo Petra se estremeció ligeramente ante sus palabras―, mas admitiré que últimamente no he estado durmiendo bien.

―¿Puedo atreverme a preguntar la causa, señor?

Rivaille dudó. ¿Se lo diría…? No era un tipo abierto, no compartía sus problemas. Mucho menos rencillas con una mocosa preadolescente.

No obstante, la chiquilla era tan _insufrible_…

―La mocosa.

―Señor, no debería dirigirse así a…

―Es insufrible. O mejor dicho _está_, porque antes no era así. Encerrarla en el armario ya no funciona como antes; ahora ya puede escaparse.

―¡¿L-la encerró en un armario…?! ―la mirada de Rivaille le recordó a Petra que, así tuviese o no experiencia con niños, seguía siendo su superior―. Disculpe, señor, pero… eso fue, esto, inesperado.

―Con Ackerman todo es inesperado.

Petra caviló durante unos instantes, y terminó por preguntar:

―Señor, ¿tal vez podría acompañarlo hoy a su casa? Me gustaría… conocer a su protegida.

Él chasqueó la lengua, y estuvo a punto de negarse, cuando lo pensó mejor.

Mikasa era una niña, y futura arma o no, seguía siendo una niña, un ser humano ante todo: algo de contacto con otros de su especie no la dañaría. ¿Incluso era posible que la ayudase?

Y más si se trataba de esta muchacha que suplía con creces la empatía que le faltaba a él.

―De acuerdo ―terminó por aceptar.

* * *

Petra observó hasta emocionada cómo la puerta del apartamento 505 del edificio _Feuerroter Pfeil_ se abría. Después de todo, era conocida la renuencia del sargento Rivaille a permitir cualquier acercamiento a su vida privada, a su morada…

… y menos aún a su protegida.

Según Petra tenía entendido, era una niña. Se rumoreaba que el sargento se _divertía_ con ella, mas la muchacha no pensaba siquiera _considerar_ esa posibilidad: el sargento Rivaille era un hombre demasiado honesto, demasiado _bueno_ para ser un degenerado. Sí, había cometido asesinatos despiadados y hasta torturado a prisioneros para sonsacarles información, pero _alguien_ había debido hacerlo.

Y ese alguien había sido él.

Sin embargo, Petra estaba cien por ciento segura de que él no disfrutaba causando dolor: en realidad, dudaba de que disfrutase con nada.

_A excepción de limpiar. _

―Petra.

La voz de su superior la obligó a bajar a la Tierra una vez más.

―¿Sí, señor?

El sargento enarcó una ceja.

―Su cuarto está al final del pasillo. Intenta hablarle.

La joven parpadeó, sorprendida.

―Disculpe, señor, pero… ¿no me la presentará _usted_?

El aludido negó con la cabeza y se desplomó en el sofá, para luego tomar el periódico de la mesita y cruzar las piernas.

―El demonio no podría sacarla de su habitación contra su voluntad. Sospecho, no obstante, que nos hallamos ante la misma entidad.

―¿La misma entidad?

Silencio.

―Oh. _Oh_. ¿Se refiere a que… la señorita Ackerman y el demonio son la mis…? ¡Sargento, no debería hacer esas comparaciones!

Él se encogió de hombros, y lo único que dijo antes de sumirse nuevamente en la lectura del diario fue:

―Toda tuya.

* * *

Ciertamente esto había sido inesperado. Impredecible, inaudito incluso.

De todos los escenarios posibles, la joven Petra Ral jamás se había imaginado uno semejante.

En primer lugar, no había sido su intención entrar a la habitación ajena _sin_ permiso. Solo había llamado, y como no había obtenido respuesta, había girado el picaporte. No creyó posible que la puerta no estuviese cerrada con llave, y solo lo había hecho, en parte por instinto, en parte por llamar la atención de la niña que se hallaba al otro lado.

Y en segundo lugar, jamás de los jamases habría entrado de saber lo que se encontraría al otro lado.

La protegida de Rivaille le dio la espalda al instante, y aunque en dos segundos se hubo cubierto nuevamente con sus ropas, era tarde: Petra ya la había _visto_. La había visto a ella, con su pecho apenas protegido de la vista por vendajes. A ella, con sus ropajes de niña, cuando ya no era una niña.

Cuando ya había _dejado _de ser una niña.

Como una lámpara recién conectada al tomacorriente, el cerebro de la joven unió todos los puntos, ató todos los cabos juntos hasta que ya no quedó duda alguna.

Mikasa Ackerman estaba en camino de convertirse en una mujer, y no había forma de que estuviese al tanto de los cambios pertinentes viviendo con un hombre tan frío y parco como el sargento Rivaille.

Así que había luchado por disimular los incipientes senos con vendas, y las curvas nacientes con capas y capas de ropa cuando el clima exhortaba a vestir prendas más ligeras.

―_Hallo_ ―Petra decidió al fin que lo mejor sería saludarla―. Lamento haber entrado así, no pensé… ¿Tú eres Mikasa?

La chiquilla se mantuvo con la espalda girada en su dirección, sin responder.

―Mi nombre es Petra Ral ―se presentó―. Trabajo con el sargento Rivaille, Mikasa. Es un placer conocerte.

Una vez más, ninguna respuesta. Petra se cuestionó aquella actitud, mas supuso que _algo_ tendría que ver con las ojeras del sargento.

―Tu habitación es muy linda ―intentó romper el silencio con un tema casual―, pero le falta algo de color. ¿Has pensado en lo bonita que se vería una cortina en la ventana que da a tu balcón?

Mikasa ahora la ignoraba abiertamente. Ya no con los músculos tensos, o las reacciones silenciosas que daban a entender que se encontraba al tanto de la presencia ajena, sino con el completo desinterés que le hubiese causado una roca.

Pero Petra era tenaz, y no se rendiría tan fácil.

―Bien. Creo que estoy dando muchas vueltas, ¿no es así? ―cerró la puerta tras sí, y avanzó hasta sentarse en la única silla de la habitación, frente a la mesita―. La verdad es que me ofrecí a venir porque el sargento Rivaille está preocupado por ti, Mikasa.

Petra estuvo segura de haber visto cómo los puños de la niña, quien mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana del balcón, se crisparon por un segundo. Mas se dispuso:

―Al parecer, últimamente has estado algo… ¿distante? Y bien, me ofrecí a hablar contigo porque _quizás_ lo que sea que te moleste no se lo puedas decir a él. ¿Crees que podrías decírmelo a mí?

Aunque la chiquilla no respondió, la miró por encima del hombro, y Petra notó cierto interés. O al menos, curiosidad.

A estas alturas, la soldado estaba bastante segura de saber qué molestaba tanto a Mikasa; aun así, deseaba que ella se lo dijese personalmente en lugar de inmiscuirse en sus asuntos de forma molesta.

―Te prometo que si me dices qué te sucede, no se lo diré al sargento Rivaille.

Al oír esto, la niña se giró del todo. Petra advirtió que, a diferencia de otras criaturas que pudiesen comportarse de forma distante debido a su timidez, Mikasa contaba con otras razones para erigir un muro impenetrable a su alrededor.

Y no era timidez, no podía serlo cuando ella sostenía su mirada sin el menor ápice de duda.

―¿Lo prometes?

Con esas dos palabras, Petra supo que la batalla estaba ganada, y sintió deseos de sonreír ante la ternura indecible que la invadió: aquella jovencita estaba sola. Demasiado sola: sin una madre, una hermana, una _amiga_.

Y ella estaba convencida de que podía darle al menos lo último.

* * *

Rivaille caminaba por calles muy alejadas de su hogar. Había tomado la decisión de dar un paseo para despejarse luego del trabajo, porque con todo el movimiento semita en la ciudad él tenía toneladas y toneladas de papeleo extra que lo dejaban agotado por el resto del día. Además, era bueno para él estar en un lugar aparte de ese mundillo que ahora existía en su hogar y al cual él no pertenecía.

El mundo de Petra y Mikasa.

Su subordinada había adoptado la costumbre de acompañarlo a su hogar al menos tres veces a la semana ―generalmente lunes, miércoles y viernes― para pasar «tiempo de calidad» ―como ella lo llamaba― con Mikasa, y aunque al principio esta mantenía una distancia prudencial entre ambas, no la evitaba del todo, puesto que los días en los que la joven soldado iba a visitarla se veía excusada del duro entrenamiento al cual la sometía Rivaille.

No obstante, poco a poco, Petra fue abriéndose paso entre el tupido follaje del bosque que la niña había plantado en su interior: logró sonsacarle algunos datos de su infancia, y algunos comentarios acerca de sus padre; no parecería gran cosa, si no fuese porque la información obtenida por su subordinada era mil veces más sustancial que los meros fragmentos que Mikasa le había dado a él. Esto, por supuesto, se lo mencionó la muchacha como de paso, con un tono que sugería que mucho más no le sería revelado en aras de proteger la confidencialidad de su nueva amistad. Esto no molestaba a Rivaille: era normal que las mujeres se entendiesen entre sí, y supuso que era conveniente que la mocosa tuviese una buena formación respecto a las cuestiones femeninas.

Sin embargo, lo que sí lo molestaba era el hecho de que todo esto solo era posible cuando él no se hallaba cerca: de lo contrario, Mikasa se encerraba en su caparazón, y se negaba a pronunciar palabra alguna.

Petra no comprendía esta actitud ―¿no debía la niña estar agradecida de que él la hubiese salvado?―, mas supuso que se trataba de la reacción natural de cualquier ser humano ante la hosquedad del sargento. Rivaille soltó un bufido al pensarlo: ella no sabía _nada_. Pero esa lealtad suya era envidiable, y un fuerte aliciente para mantenerla cerca. No es que la estuviese utilizando, no; simplemente era un soldado reconociendo las cualidades de una valiosa subordinada.

Y la lealtad, en un mundo tan corrompido por intereses materiales, era _rara avis._

De cualquier manera, volvió a pensar en Mikasa, y se preguntó si alguna vez podría verla sonreír como lo había hecho dos años atrás sin que ella lo supiese.

Se preguntó si era en verdad _bueno_ querer verla sonreír, cuando la estaba preparando con el único objetivo de manchar sus manos con sangre.

Supuso que así lo quisiera, no lo conseguiría: la situación en la que se encontraban era atroz para ella, una pesadilla, una aberración de hogar. Sumado todo esto a su poco carisma y a su papel de mentor en las artes de la guerra, no había forma posible desde la Tierra al infierno que él fuese testigo de una sonrisa suya.

_Pero…_

Se detuvo ante el sonido de las cadenas siendo arrastradas por las piedras del suelo. Como una procesión de fantasmas ―o futuros fantasmas―, los judíos se abrían paso entre las calles. Los transeúntes se burlaban y les escupían. Uno que otro, de forma disimulada, les entregó algún mendrugo. Hubo incluso un muchacho en la veintena que se vio descubierto por Rivaille, y palideció al instante. Este, no obstante, fingió no haberlo visto.

Y realmente poco importó todo lo demás cuando distinguió al anémico joven de cabello castaño oscuro que trastabillaba en aquella inacabable marcha.

_… si yo no puedo hacerlo…_

Rivaille avanzó con presteza hasta llegar a la cabeza de las filas, donde varios soldados nazis las dirigían.

―Ey.

Todos se detuvieron al instante, y adoptaron posición de atención.

―¡Señor Rivaille, señor!

―Ese mocoso de allá ―señaló hacia uno más del montón de escuálidos fantasmas que parecía a punto de desmayarse―. Quiero que lo saquen de allí, y lo envíen con el _Hauptsturmführer _Erwin Smith.

―P-pero señor… es _judío._

Rivaille frunció el entrecejo.

―Y tú serás un _desempleado_ si no haces lo que te digo.

El hombre que había hablado tragó saliva. Rivaille le dio la espalda, y reemprendió el regreso a su hogar, no sin antes echar una mirada de soslayo al chico.

_… quizás otra persona sí pueda._

* * *

Cuando llegó al apartamento, era ya entrada la noche. Y en verano, en Alemania, eso significaba mucho: eran pasadas las once cuando atravesó la puerta de su hogar.

Las luces de la sala estaban encendidas, así que supuso que Petra seguía allí, tal vez decidiendo que no podía dejar a Mikasa sola hasta que él retornase.

―Petra ―habló al instante―, disculpa la demora. Surgieron algunos imprevis…

Las palabras de Rivaille murieron en su boca ante la escena que se desenvolvía ante él.

Sentada frente a la mesa, con una brillante mirada, se hallaba Petra. No era difícil suponer que esto se debía a lo que él mismo había contemplado apenas había ingresado al departamento.

_Mikasa._

La chiquilla…_ No_. Era todo menos una chiquilla con aquel vestido rosa y el sombrero a juego, con los altos tacones que agraciaban sus delicados piececitos.

Pero no era la vestimenta lo que lo había dejado sin palabras en un principio. Era la risa, la risa de _Mikasa_ que Petra habría suscitado con algún comentario gracioso o algún sinsentido.

La risa, la entrada a un mundo que existía bajo su propio techo y al cual no tenía acceso. La risa que había muerto apenas Mikasa lo había visto parado en medio de la sala.

Rivaille la miró de pies a cabeza: no era la misma niña de antes. No. Tenía curvas, y ―por mucho que odiase admitirlo―, con los tacones le sacaba varios centímetros.

Mikasa Ackerman se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer. Era un milagro que ocurría todos los días en las casas de familia alemanas y del mundo entero: una hija, una hermana, una prima… Pero Rivaille nunca lo había visto de cerca, nunca había atestiguado ese cambio semejante a la transición de una oruga a mariposa.

Y aunque se hallaba maravillado ante la sola visión de lo que más adelantes serían años de belleza, años de refinamiento, era plenamente consciente de que nadie, ni siquiera Petra, debía saber sobre el repentino nudo que sintió en la garganta.

Así que solo asintió con las palabras «Petra» y «Ackerman» y se retiró a su cuarto antes de causar más rupturas en esa esfera de cristal que dos hermosas mujeres habían creado desde las cenizas de un incendio.

Un mundo al cual no podía siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

* * *

El capitán Erwin Smith fumaba su pipa frente a la bolsa de piel y huesos que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

―¿Qué es lo que más deseas en esta vida?

El muchacho se sobresaltó. No se había esperado esa pregunta. En especial porque su respuesta podía costarle la vida.

―Anda, dime, ¿qué es?

Los ojos de un verde azulado brillaron con un fuego indómito.

―Ser fuerte.

Erwin no pasó por alto que no se había dirigido a él como «señor». Solo asintió.

―Chico, yo puedo darte eso. Puedo hacerte fuerte. Solo tienes que confiar en mí.

El joven tragó saliva. Erwin supo que se preguntaba el precio que tenía el «no» y el precio que tenía el «sí». ¿Sería su vida, o la de los demás? ¿Cuál sería arrebatada?

El capitán podía responder a eso.

―Chico, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

Él no dudó al responder.

―Eren Jäger.

―Eren, no importa que seas judío. Yo puedo darte algo que quieres.

El joven lo escuchó con interés. Con interés y algo de desconfianza: ¿cómo podría no importar que fuese judío?

Erwin se levantó de su asiento, y acudió a su lado: apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros.

―Yo puedo darte… _la libertad._

* * *

**WWIIIIIIII, ¡Eren sigue vivo! JA, obviamente (?) Bueno, ¿qué tal? c: No pasa mucho, pero ¿qué va a pasar con Mikasa tan nena? :c Bueno, bueno, pero en el próximo cap las cosas empiezan a ponerse más interesantes. JEJE. ¿Qué les pareció Petra? Petra en general, y Petra siendo amiga de Mikasa. Bueno, déjenme reviews, que así escribo más rápido :D Saludos c:**

**-Pequeña.**


	4. Fleischeslust

**OK ME TARDÉ UN DÍA MÁS. Pero al menos tienen un buen desarrollo de trama c': oesoquierocreer**

**Música para este capítulo: Flathead, de The Fratellis. Pueden buscar un video Rivamika que fue hecho con esa música en youtube c: Y AH, algo más: una amiga hizo un adorable fanart de mi fic -y eso que ella shippea Riren-.**

**laralalaaa (PUNTO) tumblr (PUNTO) com/post/6 692 5445436/youmaynot- birthday-present-from-lara-rivamika**

**Eliminen los espacios, replacen los "PUNTO" por puntos de verdad, y ahí lo tienen c: En la imagen, Mikasa le sacó el sombrero a Levi, y tiene lugar la siguiente conversación:**

**"Ackerman, devuélveme el sombrero".**

**"No".**

**"Acker-"**

**"Devuélveme a mis padres primero".**

**"... Bien, quédate con el sombrero".**

**AJAJAJAJA quémalassomos D:**

**Ahora: RIKASA, por DIOS, tus reviews me hacen tan feliz ;w; Me dan fuerzas para seguir esta historia... Te dedico este cap, espero que te guste (?) Saludos :D**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: Fleischeslust**

_Berlín, Alemania. 4 de junio de 1942._

Si él hubiese de narrar su vida, admitiría que su único objetivo era ser más fuerte. No por venganza, no por odio ni rabia, sino por una cuestión de supervivencia. Deseaba, no oprimir, sino asegurarse un buen puesto, y llevar una vida digna.

Una vida donde tuviese una cama cálida y una taza de café al final de cada jornada.

Una vida donde no tuviese que pelear con perros callejeros por mendrugos.

Una vida donde pudiese olvidar la risa de aquel soldado que había manchado de rojo la nieve con un disparo.

_ Un disparo a las sienes de abuelo._

Pero ahora, su abuelo ya descansaba: sí, descansaba tres metros bajo tierra, al igual que todos los niños de su vecindario.

A todos los judíos los esperaba el mismo desenlace fatal. Así que él había arrancado la estrella de su pecho, y apostado a favor del color de su cabello y de sus ojos.

Tenía que ser suficiente para engañar a todos.

Y así había sido: había logrado incluso ingresar al ejército.

Solo que no había contado con aquellos ojos azules que veían más allá de las risotadas y borracheras de los soldados comunes.

Porque ellos vieron la estrella que había quedado en su corazón.

―¿Qué dices?

«Tómalo o déjalo», parecían decir esos ojos.

Y Armin extendió la mano.

* * *

El primer día de su entrenamiento llegó rápido. El capitán Smith le sonrió al verlo.

―Será un honor trabajar contigo, Arlert.

―¡S-señor, sí, señor!

El hombre solo sonrió.

―¡Ese es el espíritu! Ahora, por favor dirígete a la zona de entrenamiento: todos te están esperando.

* * *

Zona de entrenamiento.

Era un amplio espacio en uno de los cuarteles de la _Schutzstaffel_, lleno de tierra y barro. Perfecto para entrenar reclutas y humillar a los que fallasen en dichos entrenamientos. A lo largo del predio se apreciaban neumáticos, alambres de púas, y todos los demás instrumentos de moda para curtir buenos soldados.

Armin ya no estaba tan seguro de haber tomado la decisión correcta, y sin embargo, sabía que no había otra. Tragó saliva, y salió al aire libre: era una tarde típica de primavera, cálida y con algunos dispersos rastros de viento.

El muchacho observó a los otros reclutas: no lucían particularmente más cómodos que él. Solo alguno que otro se mostraba impávido, con la mirada dura como si fuese a ser atacado en cualquier momento y estuviese listo para contraatacar… Aunque Armin dudaba seriamente que alguno de ellos pudiese defenderse de una emboscada.

Aun así, había más que sus nuevos compañeros de equipo para distraerlo: también estaban allí conocidos miembros de élite de la SS. Entre ellos reconocía a Petra Ral, Gunter Shulz, Eld Gin y Auruo Bossard.

Todos ellos conformaban el «Escuadrón Rivaille».

Y por supuesto, no faltaba su líder, sentado en una esquina disfrutando de una taza de té. No obstante, no pudo examinarlo mucho tiempo más, puesto que de pronto frente a ellos se halló Petra Ral.

―Buenos días, nuevos reclutas ―su sonrisa era cortés, aunque su lenguaje corporal indicaba firmeza―. Antes de proceder al entrenamiento, llamaremos lista, ¿de acuerdo?

―¡Sí, señora! ―Armin y el grupo al cual aún no había prestado atención respondieron al unísono.

Ella sonrió, se arregló la esvástica amarrada al brazo, y procedió a pronunciar cada nombre con su respectivo apellido.

Armin Arlert.

Marco Bodt.

Reiner Braun.

Sasha Braus.

Jean Kirschtein.

Annie Leonhardt.

Historia Reiss.

Connie Springer.

Ymir.

_¿Ymir?_

¿Ningún apellido? Armin la examinó con la vista intentando que ella no lo notase; la joven parecía de origen _gitano_.

Pero bueno, él era judío y allí estaba, ¿no?

―Reclutas ―Petra habló―, a partir de hoy, todos ustedes tendrán una meta en común: _entrenar_. Entrenar, sin importar los límites a los cuales los llevemos. Si salen airosos de esto, si _aguantan_, basándonos en sus habilidades personales, los ubicaremos en uno de los cuatro escuadrones disponibles: el Escuadrón de Rastreo, liderado por el capitán Mike Zacharius; el Escuadrón de Estrategia, liderado por el capitán Erwin Smith; el Escuadrón de Investigación, liderado por la capitana Zöe Hange; o el Escuadrón de Ofensiva, liderado por el capitán Rivaille.

_Rivaille_.

Había tanto para decir de él, a la vez que tan poco… Empezando porque no tenía nombre, solo apellido: Rivaille. Eso era todo. Ni un número para dar un estimativo referente a su edad, ni un nombre. Nada de eso. El único otro dato disponible era que había sido ascendido en apenas dos años de sargento de la _Sturmabteilung_ a sargento de la SS, y, posteriormente, a capitán.

Era, en síntesis, un completo, irresoluble misterio.

―Bien, entonces… Supongo que… ―no pudo evitar reparar en el súbito nerviosismo de la soldado―. Hum…

―Petra. Es tiempo.

Se giró ipso facto ante las palabras de su superior: el capitán Rivaille en persona.

―S-sí… ―al parecer, había intentado retrasar la «ceremonia»―. Bueno, les presento al capitán Rivaille. Él les dará ahora unas palabras de bienvenida.

Con esa expresión sombría en su rostro, Armin albergaba serias dudas sobre la naturaleza de esta «_bienvenida»_ que los esperaba. Casi sintió ganas de rogarle a Petra que no se marchase…

―De acuerdo. ¿Así que son ustedes los nuevos trozos de basura que tengo que entrenar? Bien. No sé qué estupideces les dijo Petra, pero yo solo les diré una cosa: _no mueran_. Porque los necesito vivos si quiero darles alguna utilidad…

Sonaba como si fuese a continuar el «discurso», mas no lo hizo. Armin comprendió al instante que se debía a que estaba muy ocupado fulminando con la mirada a la nueva recluta que acababa de llegar y colocarse a su derecha.

―Llegas _tarde_.

Ella no dijo nada. Armin estaba por ponerse a temblar, y aquella chica a su derecha no se inmutaba para nada.

―Cuando digo que llegas _tarde_ es porque espero algún tipo de explicación.

―No deseaba venir ―su voz era glacial.

El capitán Rivaille frunció el entrecejo. Seguidamente, su expresión se suavizó un poco, y se dirigió al resto de los reclutas:

―Mocosos, que esto les sirva de ejemplo.

Supuso que la haría correr diez vueltas al predio, algo así. O que la obligaría a hacer sentadillas, lagartijas…

No se esperó que dirigiese un rodillazo al estómago de la joven, casi golpeándolo a él mismo, quien se tambaleó hacia un costado y estuvo cerca de causar una caída con efecto dominó en la fila.

Sin embargo, su posible caída quedó relegada a segundo plano cuando reparó en que la muchacha no solo había _esquivado_ la patada, sino que ahora se dirigía hacia el capitán con toda la intención de devolverle el favor con un puñetazo en el rostro…

Este capturó su puño en el aire, así como el brazo respectivo, y se acuclilló para tirar de ella, con lo que la joven se tambaleó sobre el cuerpo de él: si no hacía algo rápido, terminaría con la espalda en el suelo.

Pero _no_, logró soltarse de la presa del capitán y cayó de pie tras dar una voltereta en el aire. Ambos estaban espalda con espalda, mas en cuestión de segundos reemprendieron la lucha: voltearon el uno hacia el otro, y esta vez ―Armin no supo cuándo ni _cómo_― ella portaba una daga en su mano.

Sabía que debía alarmarse, que su futuro líder estaba sufriendo un intento de _asesinato_, mas no podía moverse.

Porque tenía los ojos clavados en _ella_, quien no tendría más de dieciséis años…

Y una bufanda carmesí al cuello.

―¡Lenta!

La voz del capitán pareció enardecerla más, y Armin supo que ella había perdido segundos antes de que lo hiciese en verdad: Rivaille la despojó de la daga en un descuido suyo, y de ahí en más, todo fue en picada…

… pues al momento siguiente, ella estuvo sobre su espalda, en el suelo, y él encima de ella, con sus piernas inmovilizando las ajenas, y una mano atrapando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza.

Armin no podía apartar la vista de la escena frente a él. No podía, porque nunca pensó que vería a dos guerreros tan excepcionales combatir de aquella maneraa metros de él.

Y porque ciertamente, jamás se esperó que el capitán Rivaille mantuviese su expresión neutral a centímetros de aquella mujer antaño glacial que ahora parecía desear descuartizarlo. O eso decían sus ojos, y su mandíbula apretada.

―Eso fue un avance ―aceptó él, y colocó un dedo sobre el cuello femenino; ella pareció estremecerse de rabia, de asco. Era posible advertirlo incluso desde la posición de Armin―, pero sabes que si tuviese un puñal, ya estarías desangrándote, ¿no?

Como toda respuesta, ella solo lo miró. Con odio. Con desprecio. Con tantas emociones oscuras, tanto _dolor_, que Armin se preguntó cómo aquella joven podía levantarse cada mañana.

Y encontró la respuesta apenas hubo formulado la pregunta:

_Porque es una guerrera._

Los murmullos a su alrededor no se hicieron esperar: ¿qué había ocurrido? ¿Quién era esa muchacha? Qué bella era…

Y como todos estaban tan ocupados aportando su granito de arena al respecto ―incluso los miembros del Escuadrón Rivaille, el Escuadrón de Ofensiva, lucían sorprendidos―, nadie excepto el observador Armin notó cómo Rivaille retiraba una traviesa hebra negra que se había pegado al cuello de la joven.

Ni la mirada de odio mil veces intensificado que ella le dirigió al hacerlo, ni la moción de los labios del capitán, los cuales articulaban palabras casi inaudibles.

Y cuando Armin quiso ver cómo la miraba él, este ya se hubo levantado, y le hubo dado la espalda.

* * *

―Pero es una _chica_.

Una pesada tensión podía advertirse en el lugar. Todos clavaron la vista en el que había hablado: era el nuevo recluta Jean Kirschtein.

―Una chica, ¿uh?

Ahora las miradas iban al capitán Rivaille. Este mantenía su misma expresión inmutable. Detrás de él, la muchacha que lo había atacado escondía el rostro detrás de una bufanda carmesí.

Armin en verdad no sabía por qué vestía una en primavera.

―Mocoso ―apuntó con la cabeza a la joven, aunque no dejó de mirar a Jean―, ¿por qué no nos deleitas con tus habilidades de combate, entonces? De seguro no te tomará ni un minuto, ¿me equivoco?

―Esto será pan comido…

Armin no estaba tan seguro. A su lado, otro de los reclutas ―¿Marco?― parecía igual de preocupado por el desenlace de esta pelea.

Y más al ver la mirada resuelta de la joven.

* * *

Siete segundos.

Fue lo que tardó Jean en correr hacia la chica, fallar un golpe, ser pateado en el tobillo y caer al suelo de bruces.

En los siguientes dos segundos, ella hubo imprimido la suela de sus botas en su espalda.

Armin estaba consciente de que tanto él como Historia, Marco, Sasha y Connie mantenían sendas muecas de horror en sus caras.

―No me equivoqué ―el capitán Rivaille volvía a hablar―. No tardaste ni un minuto en ser derrotado, mocoso.

* * *

Más tarde, se enteraron por boca de Petra de que la muchacha misteriosa era, asimismo, una nueva recluta. Su nombre era Mikasa Ackerman, y llevaba viviendo con el capitán Rivaille cuatro años.

«NUNCA VI UNA CARA TAN HERMOSA COMO LA SUYA, ¿Y VIVE CON EL ENANO AQUEL?».

Connie estampó una papa de la cual había despojado a Sasha en la boca de Jean para salvarlos a todos de una situación comprometedora.

Aun así, Armin no tuvo tanta suerte…

Una vez que su primer día hubo terminado ―diez vueltas al predio, cien sentadillas, cien lagartijas, cinco simulacros de combate (o de derrotas, en su caso) con sus compañeros reclutas, y la promesa de que al día siguiente el entrenamiento sería «de verdad» y no un «simple juego»―, todos se dirigieron a las duchas.

Tímido como era, Armin decidió esperar a que sus compañeros se retirasen del lugar antes de asearse.

Fue entonces cuando se cruzó con el capitán Rivaille; este también venía de tomar un baño, a pesar de que aparte de su batalla con Mikasa no había hecho gran cosa. Aparentemente, los rumores decían que era algo obsesivo con la limpieza.

―Arlert, ¿cierto?

―¡Señor, sí, señor! ―Armin se mantuvo firme, como el código militar lo requería.

―Hm ―el capitán asintió―. Te he visto hoy.

Esto tomó por sorpresa al chico.

―¿Señor…?

―Te vi _viéndome_. _Viéndonos._

Tragó saliva. En serio no deseaba problemas…

―¡Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señor, solo pensé que su vida peligraba!

Rivaille solo lo miró de la misma forma en la que habría mirado a una pared.

―Un consejo, Arlert: no te inmiscuyas en asuntos que no te incumben ―su voz bajó drásticamente, y la imprevista cercanía del capitán puso en guardia a Armin―: Hay un infierno allá afuera, y _créeme_ que ninguno de ustedes lo ha visto.

Armin deseaba con tantas fuerzas discrepar. Decirle que se equivocaba, que él lo había _visto_, que había vivido en él como un gusano cuya propia insignificancia era su único salvavidas.

Mas aquel hombre era su superior.

―¿Algo que decir, Arlert?

Se mordió el labio momentos antes de responder:

―¡No, señor; entendido, señor!

Rivaille mantuvo la vista fija en él durante unos instantes, y terminó por darle la espalda.

―Eres muy inteligente. Nos serás muy útil, Arlert.

* * *

―Menuda escenita la de hoy ―murmuró Rivaille mientras deshacía su _cravat_―. Abstente de repetirla.

Ella solo dio vuelta a la siguiente página de su libro.

―Intentaste patearme.

―Porque llegaste _tarde_ ―ahora se quitaba el abrigo―. No esperes ningún trato preferencial de mi parte, Ackerman.

Rivaille no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

* * *

_Dieciséis años. La gracia, la destreza, el talento._

Cerró los ojos, y se frotó las sienes. Dios, lo de hoy había sido _peligroso_. Mikasa no había estado cerca de matarlo, no, para nada, mas ese nivel ya delataba un potencial peligro dentro de los años venideros.

_Con solo dieciséis años._

Por alguna extraña razón, su edad aquejaba a Rivaille como si se tratase de algo grave. ¿Qué era lo grave? La muchacha exhibía potencial, él lo había explotado ―y seguía haciéndolo―, y los resultados estaban allí, a la vista de todos.

Entonces, ¿qué era lo que lo acongojaba?

Cerró los ojos durante un instante para recordarlo…

* * *

_Había acorralado a Mikasa; esta soltó un gruñido,__ pero él solo situó un dedo sobre su yugular y replicó con la impasibilidad de un glaciar:_

_ ―Eso fue un avance, pero sabes que si tuviese un puñal, ya estarías desangrándote, ¿no? _

_Ella había dejado de luchar, pero ni siquiera su garganta expuesta le impedía dirigirle miradas de odio a Rivaille; el asco que sentía hacia este se evidenciaba en todo su ser, en cada minúsculo poro de su piel._

_Él observó su rostro. Sentía su respiración errática, guiada esta más por la rabia que por la exaltación de la batalla. _

_Las gotas de sudor en su cuello, al cual hebras del largo cabello negro se pegaban. Sus ojos fueron centímetros más abajo solo para encontrarse con la bufanda carmesí que tan bien conocía…_

_ La bufanda que aquella pequeña niña utilizaba para cubrir su rostro y disfrazar sus emociones._

Aquella pequeña niña.

_ Rivaille no pudo resistir la tentación de apartar uno de los mechones de su cuello, y alisarlo con su mano durante un instante antes de levantarse. Le hizo recordar la noche en que ella había llegado a su hogar, y le había lavado el cabello._

_ Fue la única vez que tuvieron un acercamiento medianamente libre de tensiones._

_ Porque esos ojos de plata líquida seguían odiándolo como el primer día. Y lo volvían a demostrar en este preciso momento, observando cada acción de Rivaille como una fiera enjaulada lo haría a sus captores._

_ Lista para despedazarla a la menor distracción._

_ ―Menos impulsividad, Ackerman, y más sesos ―lo dijo tan bajo que la chica tuvo que leer sus labios._

_ Y Rivaille supo que lo había hecho._

_ Terminó de apartarse, al fin. _

_ Pero no podía apartar de su mente la respiración entrecortada y el sonrojo de sus mejillas, ni la calidez del cuerpo que había luchado hasta el último momento bajo el suyo._

* * *

Esa noche fue el gatillo.

Rivaille lo supo. Que Mikasa era mil veces más peligrosa que una niña prodigio llena de odio.

Porque él la veía como _más_.

Y no entendía cómo o cuándo había ocurrido, pero lo cierto era que necesitaba una ducha fría.

Él era un hombre, nada más que un hombre, mas su naturaleza orgullosa lo instaba a no rendirse: no sucumbiría a su deseo, a sus afectos, a sus puntos débiles o como se denominase la repentina calidez que aquella muchacha del demonio le hacía sentir en la parte baja de su vientre.

Se levantó en medio de la noche, y apartó toda imagen de ella de su cabeza. De ella con ropa, o sin ropa. De ella y sus labios que se separan levemente cuando su mente vagaba lejos, o de la lengua que humedecía a los mismos cada tanto.

Los labios que por alguna razón Rivaille imaginaba contra los suyos. Alguna horrible razón, de la misma repugnante calaña de las razones de los soldados que habían amenazado a su madre aquella noche.

_Aquella noche_.

Mikasa tenía dieciséis años, y Rivaille no dudaba ni por un segundo de que ella era quien era, una soldado, una verdadera _guerrera_, no porque él la hubiese hecho así, sino porque su fuerza de voluntad y su talento eran algo de otro mundo.

El mismo mundo que el agotado capitán ya había juzgado fuera de su alcance.

Así que caminó hasta el baño. El pasillo estaba oscuro, la noche cálida, y su camisa se pegaba al cuerpo a causa del sudor que sus pensamientos habían causado.

Solo el silencio… _No_.

No había silencio. Había _algo_, en algún lugar del apartamento…

Un sonido metálico. Metal con metal.

Rivaille se puso en guardia; ¿una emboscada? ¿De Mikasa, o alguien más había ingresado a su hogar? Si ese era el caso, debía ponerla a salvo… Desconocía el nivel del enemigo, mas si se hallaba familiarizado con el de ella: su inexperiencia podía costarle caro.

Siguió el sonido. Y llegó hasta el baño, la puerta cerrada. Rivaille esperó. El «_chic_», «_chic_» no se detuvo.

Al fin, la abrió de una patada.

Y por un instante, deseó que hubiese sido un enemigo.

Bueno, _era _su enemiga, ¿no?

Su enemiga con una camisola tan ligera como la noche.

Los ojos plateados vacíos.

Las tijeras en sus manos, y los regueros de hebras azabache sobre las baldosas del suelo.

―Ackerman ―rogaba porque ella no se percatase del tono algo más grave en relación a su voz normal―, ¿qué significa esto?

―Estoy cortando mi cabello.

―Eso puedo verlo ―siseó―, pero ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué a estas horas?

Sin embargo, Rivaille sabía la respuesta. Y ella sabía que él sabía.

Así que fijó su vista en el espejo ―porque él no era digno de su mirada de todas formas―, y siguió cortando.

Cercenando cada mecha que, alguna vez, Rivaille había lavado con sus propias manos.

Él no lo soportó. Se situó detrás de ella, y detuvo la mano con la tijera. Sus ojos se entornaron al instante, y ambos miraron al espejo.

Rivaille no pudo evitar fijarse en qué bonito era el contorno de sus senos ahora que mantenía el brazo en el aire, algo levantados y con un aspecto tan _suave_…

_No_.

―Basta ―se lo dijo más a sí mismo que a ella.

Ella no dijo nada. Y Rivaille se sintió impotente. ¿Cómo habría de frenarla? ¿Cómo podía detenerla? Si ella deseaba hacerlo… Era su cabello. Y ¿qué haría, la amenazaría? ¿A base de miedo, así se engañaría a sí mismo obligándola a hacer lo que él quería…? Sabía que ella elegiría gustosa la muerte antes que someterse a él.

Y de todas formas, él no la quería sometida.

―Esta mañana… ―ella habló de pronto, su único objetivo era poner en palabras lo que él ya sabía―… tocaste mi cabello.

Sí. Lo había hecho. Y había deseado hacer más que eso.

Liberó la mano ajena. Y se quedó allí, con su pecho a centímetros de la espalda femenina, observando cada mechón caer.

Cada mechón que era cortado con una frialdad maquinal.

Porque hasta ese punto Mikasa lo odiaba.

Y la idea, la fugaz idea que aún sentía recorriendo su piel en forma de un calor anormal, se esfumó al instante.

La sola idea, la sola posibilidad de que alguna vez pudiese ver algo detrás de esa mirada que era como una espesa cortina de niebla que ocultaba todo lo bello del mundo.

Era un hombre, y sus deseos nublaban su razón. Deseos que debía matar, porque de lo contrario terminarían matándolo a él.

Y no podía morir aún, cuando todavía tenía una meta impresa en la piel.

Una meta con Mikasa Ackerman a su lado, pese a que en aquel preciso instante, en el espejo, ella estaba delante de sí.

Delante de sí. A centímetros de él, con su fresca juventud y su pureza, a pesar de haberse revolcado en lodo y sangre y dolor por _su_ culpa.

Y aun así, tan bella.

Y aun así, tan _inalcanzable_.

* * *

Aquella noche durmió mal. Soñó con tijeras y lágrimas, y un mar negro a sus pies.

Soñó con rostros sonrojados y jadeos.

Todo lo frustró sobremanera: hacía demasiado tiempo desde que _desease _a alguien, y hubiese sido mil veces más fácil que dicha frustración fuese causada por alguien más… _acorde_ y accesible.

Alguien como Petra, quizás. Dios, incluso Zöe.

Pero ¿Mikasa?

Era una niña, su protegida, y lo quería muerto. Tres factores que convergían en un enorme, poderoso, rotundo «NO».

Y aunque su cuerpo lo había entendido la noche antes, con ella demostrando una vez más qué tipo de sentimientos albergaba hacia él, al llegar la mañana se le hacía difícil recordarlo.

Así que Rivaille se juró a sí mismo que mantendría la distancia.

Que mantendría la distancia, y que jamás el mero deseo carnal se entrometería en sus objetivos.

* * *

**¿Y bien? c: Bueno, quizás parezca un poco apresurado para nosotros, pero ellos ya llevan cuatro años juntos. Además, primero tiene que haber atracción, por mínima que sea, en especial porque Mikasa ya tiene 16 años, y es toda una mujercita (?)**

**Si les gustó, déjenme reviews -recibí pocos reviews la otra vez, y, no sé, no lo hago por los reviews y eso, pero siento que si no me los dejan, no me leen, y los decepciono y... Bien, exagero, lo siento uwu**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Si no lo hicieron aún, pásense por mi otro fic Rivamika, un one-shot llamado 25 vidas.**

**AH Y POR FAVOR, si me dejan review, PORFIS me dicen qué piensan del dibujo de mi amiga c: Capaz y la convencemos para que nos dibuje más Rivamika :'D**

**Saludos, **

**Pequeña.**


	5. Ihre rote Faden

**BIEN, hasta que llego :D Estoy tan feliz de tener tantos lectores geniales. Y esto va para Rikasa: ¡gracias por tu review! Ahora estoy apurada, por eso no te digo mucho, pero me hiciste feliz, EN SERIO.**

**Y gracias a toda esa gente maravillosa que conocí en esta última semana uwu Son geniales. No me extiendo más pORQUE MI MAMÁ ME ECHA CHAU CHAU**

**Música del capítulo:_ Winter's Coming_, de _The Narrative_.**

**Perdonen los errores o lo que sea, EN SERIO QUERÍA PUBLICAR YA Y ME TENGO QUE IR BYE.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO V: Ihre rote Faden**

―Mikasa… Tu cabello…

Mikasa sabía que había tomado por sorpresa a Petra. Que no se había esperado el cambio que había acontecido de la noche a la mañana. Ahora, aprovechaba que se hallaban solamente ellas dos y el capitán Rivaille en su oficina.

―¿Qué con él? ―la joven no demostró cambio alguno mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de té.

―Creí que era importante para ti ―explicó Petra―. Creí que había alguna especie de valor sentimental detrás de él…

Así era. Cada vez que se miraba al espejo, Mikasa pensaba en su madre al ver la cascada ónice que se desparramaba sobre sus hombros. Empero, al mirarse al espejo ahora, solo se sentía vacía.

Y la desesperaba que los únicos momentos en que podía sentir _algo_ eran los encuentros con el asesino de sus padres. Por supuesto, no era ameno: era odio, era desprecio, era todo lo malo en el mundo.

Pero no había nada bueno, sino únicamente el vacío, o bien, los sentimientos oscuros.

―Me recordaba a mi madre. Pero yo no soy ella ―deliberadamente, Mikasa evitó mirar a Rivaille.

―¿Te lo cortaste por eso? ―Petra hablaba con suavidad siempre, mas su tono parecía volverse de seda cuando intentaba descubrir algo de Mikasa. En especial algo que lucía tan… trascendental.

Mikasa sopesó sus palabras. ¿A qué se refería Petra con «eso»? ¿A que intentaba probar un punto, quizás? ¿Qué dejaba atrás la muerte de sus padres, que superaría su dolor y viviría por el mañana, por ella, por…?

Un ruido sordo se oyó, y aunque la joven pelirroja mantenía su atención en Mikasa, esta última advirtió que se trataba de un libro que había caído al suelo de madera mientras el capitán Rivaille luchaba por alcanzar el estante más alto.

―El capitán necesita ayuda ―musitó con voz flemática antes de ignorar a Petra en favor de su té.

―¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah, capitán, pida ayuda…!

―No es nada ―Mikasa mentiría si dijese que no le agradaba el tono frustrado del hombre; sus sufrimientos, por mínimos que fuesen, le complacían.

―¡Está muy alto! Ah, yo tampoco lo alcanzo… ¿Mikasa, podrías…?

Mikasa suspiró, y se levantó. Era, oficialmente, siete centímetros más alta que el capitán, y aproximadamente diez más que Petra.

―Ackerman, no necesito tu ayuda. Vuelve a tomar tu té.

Ella lo ignoró, y se situó a su lado. Estiró la mano, y, tras ponerse de puntitas, alcanzó el libro. Se lo pasó a Rivaille sin mirarlo.

Este lo tomó, mas Mikasa no pasó por alto que, en contraposición a su actitud generalmente frontal, esta vez había evitado mirarla a los ojos. Asimismo, estaba al tanto de que él no se hallaba nada feliz por el desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Petra, en cambio, ignoraba todo esto, y sonreía tontamente.

―¡Gracias por tu ayuda, Mikasa! ―reparó entonces en la actitud huraña del capitán, quien fue a sentarse a su escritorio―. ¡Ah, capitán, dé las gracias!

Era por eso que Petra era querida: era adorable. Mikasa no encontraba en sí misma la resolución a odiarla, cuando sabía que debería: era una fiel subordinada de aquel asesino, y no había manera de que ella sintiese afecto por nadie de su círculo.

Empero, Petra era la excepción.

Además, claro, de que no estaba al tanto de lo que Rivaille había hecho: solo sabía que sus padres habían muerto. Desconocía cómo y cuándo.

―No le pedí ayuda, en primer lugar.

―¡Capitán…! ―protestó la joven.

―Petra ―Mikasa había retomado su lugar en el sillón―, querías saber sobre mi cabello, ¿verdad?

Toda la atención de la muchacha se fijó en ella entretanto acudía a sentarse junto a sí. Mikasa sabía que, al igual que esta, Rivaille la contemplaba con atención desde detrás de su escritorio.

―Se ensució. Por eso tuve que cortármelo.

Petra hizo un puchero. Detrás del escritorio, Rivaille decidió ignorar a Mikasa y concentrarse en la lectura. O mejor dicho: en las molestas capas de polvo que cubrían el libro. Hizo una mueca de asco, y se dispuso a buscar un pañuelo entre los cajones de su escritorio.

―Esa es una excusa muy tonta… ¿No podías lavártelo y ya? Ni que se hubiese ensuciado con alquitrán…

La joven negó con la cabeza, se arregló la bufanda, y terminó de tomar su té.

―Se ensució con algo _peor _que el alquitrán.

* * *

Lucha de espadas. Tiro al blanco. Montaje y desmontaje de armas. Agilidad. Reacciones rápidas y eficaces bajo presión.

Trabajo en equipo.

―¡Armin!

Rivaille había descubierto algo bastante particular en Mikasa. Contra todo pronóstico, era una perfecta compañera de equipo. Conocía las debilidades ajenas mejor que las suyas ―y _cielos_ que era importante que conociese mejor sus propias debilidades―, y confiaba en los puntos fuertes de sus compañeros. Aun así, siempre tenía un plan «B»: una vez más lo demostraba, ahora que cubría la espalda de Arlert a pesar de estar desbaratando toda la formación.

Increíblemente, para el final de la práctica Mikasa se las hubo arreglado para «salvar» a Arlert, Kirschtein y Braus.

Era, en definitiva, la soldado perfecta.

* * *

―Noto… algo raro en el capitán.

―¿En serio?

El tono de completo desinterés de Mikasa no pareció desanimar a Petra.

―Sí, actúa como… distante…

―Yo veo que te trata con normalidad.

―… _contigo_, Mikasa.

Aquello era innegable. Y Mikasa tampoco sabía la razón. Aparentemente, Petra tenía algunas conjeturas, mas se mostraba reacia a compartirlas con ella.

―Como sea, hora del entrenamiento ―la joven pelirroja no tardó en recuperar su entusiasmo―. ¡Vamos, vamos!

* * *

Pero nunca más volvió a tocarse el tema. La renuencia de Rivaille a tratar con Mikasa se intensificó, mas esta solo agradeció el cambio, si bien le inspiró algo de curiosidad al principio.

Sin embargo, el capitán le hablaba con normalidad cuando se enojaba.

Esta noche era una de esas.

―Ackerman, tienes una nueva misión esta noche.

Mikasa entornó los ojos y evitó mirar a Rivaille. A decir verdad, nunca había tenido una «misión» aparte de ir a comprar víveres al otro lado de la ciudad o limpiar la casa, la oficina del capitán y cualquier otro sitio que este considerase sucio.

―¿Qué es?

―Cuidar del mocoso de Mike y Nanaba.

―¿Por qué no lo hace Petra? Yo no sé tratar con niños…

―«Niños», dices, como si no fueses solo una mocosa tú también: justamente por esto creo que te irá bien. Y por supuesto que le hubiese tirado el fardo a Petra, si no fuese porque ella vendrá conmigo.

La joven sintió que podría golpearlo y no arrepentirse.

_No es como si no me sintiese así diariamente._

No obstante, sabía que no tenía caso oponerse. Dirigió entonces la vista al capitán, dispuesta a acceder: advirtió en ese momento que este vestía un traje de gala negro, su cabello oscuro peinado hacia atrás. Y, por supuesto, en lugar de una corbata de lazo como dictaminaba la moda, su característico _cravat_ blanco.

Fue la primera vez que Mikasa reparó en que, si no fuese tan bajo, probablemente el capitán podría ser considerado «atractivo».

_Pero es un asesino._

No lo olvidaría nunca. Y aunque actuase casi con apatía cerca de él, no había forma de que pasase un día sin que ella se preguntase cómo y cuándo lo mataría.

Pues solo para eso permanecía a su lado.

Así que inspiró hondo y preguntó:

―¿A qué hora llegan?

* * *

―Qué linda pareja hacen, ¿eh?

Mikasa no pasó por alto la mueca de molestia de Rivaille, ni el sonrojo que se hizo presente en el rostro de Petra, a la par que su mirada se clavaba en el brazo entrelazado al de su capitán.

Se halló a sí misma preguntándose si la joven soldado sentiría algo por su superior, y se reprochó esto: era nefasta la sola idea de que, pese a todo lo que había atravesado por culpa de este monstruo, se sintiese cómoda en su círculo de «amigos», si se lo podía considerar así. Esto es, suficientemente cómoda como para cuestionarse sobre los sentimientos existentes o no de una mujer hacia una aberración de persona como era Rivaille.

El problema radicaba en que no podía evitar _apreciar_ a Petra: era una buena chica, amable, considerada, que había estado a su lado cuando nadie más y…

… _probablemente estaba enamorada de Rivaille._

Cualquiera lo suficientemente observador lo pensaría: su presteza para todo lo que tuviese que ver con él, su preocupación ante el más mínimo cambio de expresión del hombre…

―¿Qué hay con esa expresión, Ackerman?

Aparentemente, Erwin, Hange, Rivaille y Petra se habían percatado de la molestia evidente en su rostro. Mikasa desvió la mirada, y musitó:

―Nada.

¿Cómo podía olvidar que eran todos oficiales de la SS, que militaban por la destrucción del pueblo judío y tantos otros inocentes…?

Rivaille no era un problema: lo odiaría hasta el día de su muerte. Pero Petra, Erwin, Hange, incluso Mike, le inspiraban sentimientos tan contradictorios…

―Ackerman…

―¡Vamos, vamos, Rivaille! ―Erwin soltó una carcajada―. Creo que no tienes derecho a reclamar nada a la señorita Ackerman cuando tú mismo tienes una actitud similar…

―¿Similar _dónde_? ―por su tono, era evidente que el soldado no se hallaba nada feliz ante esa comparación.

―Si son como dos caras de una misma moneda… ―aportó Hange como si se tratase de una feliz coincidencia.

―_No_.

El silencio que se hizo fue incómodo. Rivaille y Mikasa se acribillaron con la vista mutuamente, como cuestionando al otro la osadía de pronunciar el adverbio al unísono.

―¡Buenas noches! Perdón por la tardanza.

La oportuna llegada de Mike y Nanaba salvó a todos de una situación incómoda en demasía. Mikasa observó al pequeño rubio que venía de la mano de su madre.

―Mikasa, te presento a Alphonse. Alphonse, di «hola» a Mikasa.

El niño de aproximadamente cinco años se mantuvo pegado a las faldas de su madre. Su madre sonrió, y lo cargó en brazos.

―¿Puede olerte?

La muchacha no comprendió la pregunta por dos segundos. Luego, recordó quién era su padre.

―Claro.

Nanaba se aproximó a Mikasa, y dejó que Alphonse enterrase su nariz en el cuello de esta. Era algo incómodo, en especial porque todos mantenían la vista fijos en ella como si esperasen algún tipo de reacción. Sin embargo, pronto el niño sonrió, y extendió los brazos hacia la chica; esta se sorprendió, mas lo disimuló bien mientras lo cargaba en lugar de su madre.

―Parece que ya son amigos ―Mike sonrió al tiempo que apoyaba los puños en las caderas.

Mikasa solo asintió, y acomodó mejor a Alphonse.

―Me retiro, entonces. Con permiso.

Dio la espalda a todos, e ingresó al apartamento de forma algo tosca.

―Esa mocosa…

Petra soltó una risita nerviosa ante el gruñido de Rivaille.

―¡Bueno, bueno, vamos, que se hace tarde…!

Todos coincidieron en que Mikasa y Alphonse estarían bien.

Probablemente.

* * *

―Erwin, dijiste «_reunión_».

―Esto es una reunión ―aceptó él mientras bebía su cerveza.

―Esto es un _cabaret._

Rivaille estaba más que irritado. Hange suspiró y musitó:

―¿Qué esperabas cuando te dijimos que vinieses de gala? Ah, Mike, creo que no debiste pedirle que se separase de su protegida… Siempre se pone de malhumor cuando lo hace…

―Cuatro ojos, si no quieres tu botella de cerveza en el fondo de tu garganta, te sugiero que te calles.

Hange soltó una carcajada, aunque no dijo más. Petra, como siempre, intentaba suavizar las tensiones:

―Capitán…

―No te preocupes, Petra ―insistió Hange―. Tenemos todo previsto para que Rivaille se divierta, ¿o no, Erwin?

El otro capitán solo sonrió. Era un hombre serio, pero defendía la creencia de que algo de diversión y esparcimiento siempre ayudaba al ser humano a pensar mejor.

_¿Qué demonios?_, se dijo Rivaille. Sin embargo, decidió que no demostraría su irritación más de la cuenta.

La noche siguió su curso, y pronto, para alivio de Rivaille, se tocó el tema de los nuevos reclutas y su próxima graduación: quiénes recomendaban a quiénes para qué escuadrón, por qué, sus puntos débiles y sus fortalezas.

Como supuso, nadie tocó el tema de Mikasa Ackerman: estaba decidido que ella iría a su escuadrón llegado el momento.

De repente, la reunión se vio interrumpida por un joven engalanado quien anunció a través del micrófono la llegada de la artista de la noche.

―¡Recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la señorita Keiko!

La mujer subió al escenario, e hizo una reverencia. Aplausos se escucharon por doquier, y pronto, la hermosa muchacha empezó a cantar: su voz era el equivalente a lo que Rivaille supuso debían ser los cantos angélicos. Y no solo eso, sino que la chica se deslizaba por el escenario con un garbo que dejaba boquiabiertos a todos los hombres; él debió esforzarse para ser la excepción a la regla.

Solo Hange advirtió el dolor en la mirada de Petra.

―Bonita, ¿eh? ―Erwin habló―. Es una cantante japonesa que se quedará en Berlín por la próxima semana, según tengo entendido… Podría conseguirte una cita con ella si eso quieres, Rivaille.

Él giró la cabeza con tanta fuerza que Petra temió que fuese a lastimarse el cuello.

―¿Crees que es el tiempo de tales estupideces, Erwin?

Todos se sintieron frustrados ante aquel comentario. Sentados a la mesa se encontraban todos aquellos que se preocupaban sinceramente por Rivaille, y sus duras palabras eran un recordatorio constante de que él estaba decidido a llevar todo el peso, toda la responsabilidad de su misión en común sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en su propia felicidad.

―Nunca será el tiempo, Rivaille ―fue el callado Mike quien habló esta vez mientras su esposa sostenía su mano entre las suyas―, si tú no lo inventas. Solo te damos un consejo, porque la vida es demasiado corta, y sería un despropósito sin felicidad.

Ah, eso Rivaille lo sabía… Lo sabía perfectamente. Que todos buscaban ser felices, un mundo mejor en el cual vivir…

Pero él, no obstante, había decidido hacía muchísimo tiempo que sacrificaría su vida y todo lo que fuese necesario por el bien de un mundo que no se merecería disfrutar posteriormente a causa de sus crímenes.

Y el relampagueo plateado, negro y rojo grabado en su retina y reafirmado ante la sola mención de la palabra «felicidad» se lo confirmó.

_¿Cómo puedo ser feliz…_

―Me retiro ―avisó entonces, levantándose―. Mike, Nanaba ―los aludidos lo observaron―, es tarde, y Alphonse ya debe estar durmiendo. Pasen por él mañana. No es mi intención arruinar la _felicidad_ de nadie esta noche.

Dio la espalda a todos, y se marchó. En su camino a la salida, pasó al lado de la cantante, quien conversaba animadamente con un importante político local.

De cerca, no era tan bonita. Y su perfume era bastante pesado. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿acaso Erwin y el resto habían creído que le agradaría la chica porque era oriental…? Qué ofensa tan enorme, y empero, no le importaba.

Nada le importaba mientras se marchaba lejos de allí.

_... sabiendo que provoqué su infelicidad?_

A casa, junto a Ackerman.

* * *

Fue impredecible para Mikasa que un niño pudiese ser tan _adorable_. Pronto se vio a sí misma inventando cuentos ―Rivaille no tenía ningún libro del tema― y hablándole sobre extrañas aventuras de personas desconocidas en otros mundos.

Alphonse mantenía su cabeza en el regazo de la chica, y escuchaba en silencio. Cada tanto hacía una que otra pregunta, mas interrumpía solo si en verdad era necesario; la parte de narradora de historias que Mikasa había heredado de su ascendencia oriental se lo agradecía, y resolvía gustosa cualquier duda.

Pronto, Morfeo se hizo sentir, al menos para el pequeñín. La joven sonrió genuinamente, como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo, y lo cargó hasta su cuarto; allí, lo recostó en la cama y se situó junto a él de tal forma que su brazo hiciese las veces de almohada.

―Mikasa… cuéntame una historia.

―Ya te conté muchas ―las hebras de trigo de Alphonse no solo lucían hermosas, sino que se sentían maravillosamente bien en las yemas de sus dedos.

―No, me contaste _cuentos… _Ahora quiero una historia real.

¿Una historia _real_? Mikasa no sabía cómo responder a eso. Ella no conocía sino la fantasía de su imaginación y sus esperanzas, pues su vida no era más que un obituario permanente.

Pero aquel niño se lo estaba _pidiendo_, se lo estaba _suplicando_. Y se veía tan cansado… La muchacha reconoció al instante las huellas del insomnio en el rostro infantil, y se prometió darle al menos una noche de descanso.

―Una historia, ¿eh…? Te la contaré.

El chico se acomodó entre sus brazos, y cuando la miró, Mikasa pensó que sus ojos verdes se veían bonitos con el resplandor blanquecino de la luna en ellos.

* * *

―¡Capitán!

―Petra, déjalo ir… ―era la voz algo cansada de Hange la que se oyó.

―Pero…

―Tiene muchas cosas en las cuales pensar ahora mismo ―le explicó ella―. Déjalo ir. Ya recapacitará… supongo.

Pese a todo, cada uno de los presentes albergaba la certeza de que _no_, Rivaille no recapacitaría.

Solo que el conocimiento del _porqué_, que tan familiar era a todos, escapaba a la mente de Petra.

* * *

La habitación levemente iluminada por la luz de la luna cobraba un aspecto onírico, y las palabras de la muchacha transportaban al niño a un mundo aparte.

―¿Alguna vez escuchaste la leyenda del hilo rojo…?

Alphonse negó con la cabeza. Mikasa fijó la vista en el techo, y empezó a hablar con voz suave, la voz de una cuentacuentos:

―Bueno, la leyenda dice que existe un anciano viviendo en la luna, y este sale cada noche a buscar las almas destinadas a encontrarse en la Tierra; cuando las halla, las ata con un hilo rojo para que no se pierdan.

―Increíble… ―bostezó Alphonse―, pero ¿qué pasa si el hilo se rompe?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

―El hilo puede estirarse, tensarse mucho, _mucho_, pero _jamás_ romperse.

―¿Y si la persona que está unida a tu hilo no te gusta?

Ella rió ante sus ocurrencias:

―¿Por qué no te gustaría?

―Hum, en la escuela hay una niña que me molesta mucho… Si ella tuviese el otro extremo de mi hilo, preferiría cortarlo.

―Bueno… ―Mikasa dudó―, supongo que podrías cortarlo. Pero hay consecuencias.

―¿Con-se-qué?

―_Consecuencias_: significa que todo lo que hacemos trae algo bueno o malo consigo.

Alphonse frunció el ceño.

―¿Y cuáles serían las de cortar el hilo?

―La persona quecortó el hilo logrará dejar de estar unida a la otra persona, pero… esta persona no la recordará.

―Eso es aún mejor: no quisiera que ella supiese ni que existo.

―Ehm… Creo que el problema es que si tú cortas el hilo, tú jamás podrás olvidarla.

―_Oh_.

―Sí, _oh_ ―una risita escapó los lozanos labios de la joven.

―Entonces… si alguien cortase el hilo que lo une a otra persona… sería por valentía, ¿no? Porque amas mucho a la otra persona.

Mikasa lo miró, confundida.

―¿A qué te refieres?

―Bueno… que si yo estuviese unido a ti con un hilo rojo, y viese que te lastimase, lo cortaría. Aunque yo no pueda olvidarte nunca, Mikasa.

Ella sintió que podría derretirse de la ternura ante tales afirmaciones.

―Lo haría porque te amo, ¿no? Esa sería la razón, ¿verdad?

Alphonse preguntaba con su infantil inocencia, mas ella comprendía su lógica.

―Exacto ―ella sonrió―. Pero no te preocupes por mí: yo tengo, a falta de un hilo rojo, dos.

―¿_Dos_? ―la fascinación en los ojos verdes del niño era encantadora.

―Sí, sí ―sin dejar de sonreír, señaló la bufanda que descansaba sobre sus hombros; la había desanudado para acostarse, mas la seguía llevando encima.

―¿Una bufanda?

―Ajá. Cuando era una niña algo mayor que tú, un montón de monstruos vinieron a mi casa, y se llevaron a mis papás. Pero la persona al otro lado de mi hilo rojo me dio esto para mantenerme cálida. Y desde entonces, sé que estamos unidos por algo más fuerte que cualquier monstruo.

―¡Genial! ―el chico aplaudió debido a la emoción del relato―. Pero, ¿y el otro hilo rojo…?

―Es un secreto, pero… ese otro hilo me une a mis padres, aunque ya no estén en la Tierra. Y a un hombre cuyo rostro no conozco, y a quien debo encontrar.

―Pero ¿no tendrás que cortar uno de los hilos, entonces…?

Mikasa volvió a sonreír: el chico debía haber asumido que se trataba únicamente de relaciones románticas al hablar del hilo rojo.

―Yo sé cuál cortar, en todo caso.

―Pero vas a vivir pensando en la persona cuyo hilo cortaste…

―Sobreviviré ―le aseguró ella.

Él no lucía muy convencido. Tras unos segundos de silencio, se acurrucó entre sus brazos:

―… Ojalá esa persona te ame lo suficiente para cortar ella misma el hilo, entonces. Así tú no tendrás que sufrir…

Mikasa depositó un beso sobre su frente.

Por alguna extraña razón, aquel niño, aquella noche, aquel silencio en el apartamento la hicieron sentir _amada_.

―Es hora de dormir, Alphonse.

―Sí, sí… ―la voz del niño era apenas audible, clara señal de su cansancio.

Ella también sentía el cansancio bañarla de pies a cabezas.

Dejó caer los párpados, recordando la promesa que se hiciese de pequeña…

_ Cuando encuentre a la persona que sujeta el otro extremo de mi hilo rojo, jamás la dejaré ir…_

Y se durmió, ignorante del mundo aparte que Alphonse y ella habían creado.

El mundo aparte, lejano a la sombra que había observado todo a través de la puerta entreabierta como un tortuoso recordatorio de sus pecados.

El mundo que siguió lejano, tan lejano y aparte mientras la sombra se entrometía en el sueño de la joven y del niño, y los cubría a ambos con una manta.

Y mientras Rivaille vestía su piyama y se introducía bajo sus sábanas, ya en su cuarto, supo que en aquel momento no podía concentrarse en misiones o guerras, y ni siquiera enfocarse en intentar escapar del magnetismo de la joven que dormía abrazada a un crío del otro lado del apartamento.

Porque no era _deseo _lo que uno sentía por una mujer al verla abrazada a un niño, susurrándole historias al oído y besándolo para despedirlo en su viaje al mundo de los sueños.

No era _deseo_, y definitivamente no era una necesidad bestial de llevarla a la cama. Tampoco era lástima, y ni siquiera era culpa ―aunque estaba seguro de que esta última no tardaría en hacerse sentir―.

Era algo más, que arañaba su garganta y algún lugar molesto detrás de sus ojos.

Algo que había ido creciendo y seguía creciendo, y Rivaille no tenía idea de cómo detener.

Algo que sentía hervir, y rugir cuando escuchó el porqué tan significativo escondido tras la bufanda de su protegida.

El invierno se acercaba, mas aún no tocaba a la puerta.

Y Rivaille, tal y como había ocurrido el otoño en el que se había cruzado con Mikasa, tuvo la certeza de que él no era más que un insignificante pecador congelándose a las afueras de un cuarto cálidamente alumbrado por resplandecientes velas de todos los colores.

La felicidad existía, y acunaba niños entre sus brazos.

La felicidad depositaba besos sobre blanquecinas frentes al borde del sueño.

La felicidad tenía un nombre, ojos plateados y una risa que se asemejaba al tintinear de las gotas de lluvia estrellándose contra la árida tierra tras una amarga sequía.

Sí. La felicidad de la que tanto hablaban vivía bajo su techo.

Y jamás miraría a un hombre roto, lleno de cicatrices y con un corazón de hielo.

Pero dicho hombre, de todas maneras, no quería sus miradas.

Era imposible quererlas en la situación actual.

Sí, el invierno se acercaba.

Y Rivaille tenía tanto, _tanto_ frío…

Pero no podía _preguntar_, ni siquiera _suplicar… _

Porque ella misma lo había dicho, ella misma lo había llamado por su verdadero nombre…

_Monstruo._

* * *

**Dale, tengan un poco de angst (?) Bueno, en el próximo cap ya empezaremos a centrarnos más en Mikasa, que Rivaille ya tuvo su buena parte, ¿uh? c: Y pobre Petra que no sabe nada :c En fin, ¡espero sus reviews, que me dan fuerza! Perdonen los errores, por cierto, que estoy apurada ;w; ¡Saludos!**


	6. Die Flügel der Freiheit

**Ok, esta vez me pasé. Este capítulo es el DRAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Y es lo que llamo "gatillo". A partir de acá, empieza la VERDADERA historia :D Diviértanse.**

**Música para este cap: 505, de The Arctic Monkeys (en serio, si la escuchan, va a entender mejor todo).**

**Carla: ya verás cómo c: YA VERÁS CÓMO.**

**Rikasa: BABU, me hacés feliz :D Leé ya todo y ponete al día (?)**

**Nati: VOS, personita hermosa, te dedico este cap a vos -ojalátegusteyonoestoytanconvencidaperobuehnomesalebienkeaser-.**

**Ahora, disfruten c:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VI: Die Flügel der Freiheit**

Era fuerte. Más fuerte que nadie, y sabía que, si moría, eso no significaba nada.

Por otra parte, de solo pensar que otros morían diariamente de la misma forma en la que sus padres lo habían hecho su sangre hervía.

_Nadie tiene derecho_.

Y sin embargo, aunque odiase admitirlo, Mikasa reconocía que era incapaz de salvar ―o siquiera _intentar_ hacerlo― a los cientos de judíos que se tambaleaban frente a su balcón.

Solo podía pasear la vista cual halcón atento entre la multitud en busca de aquella única vida que valía la suya, en el sentido, al menos, de que no dudaría en sacrificarse si existía la posibilidad de salvarla de aquella guisa.

―Ackerman. Es hora de irnos.

La mandíbula de Mikasa tembló.

_No, _quería decirle. _Eren podría estar aquí. Eren podría escaparse de mí, pasar frente a mí y yo podría no verlo…_

―_Ackerman_, llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia. Así que vámonos de una vez.

Ella no respondió. Rivaille suspiró.

―Te esperaré en el auto.

Mikasa no se marchó hasta que el último de los judíos desfiló frente a ella, piel y huesos en un saco.

Piel y huesos, como era Eren, probablemente, ahora mismo. Como ella se sentía.

Como el peso que la esvástica en su brazo le hacía sentir.

Cumpliría dieciocho años en una semana.

Y hoy era una soldado oficial de la _SchutzStaffel_.

Sí.

Era el dos de febrero del año 1944.

* * *

Cuando Mikasa hubo subido al auto, para su sorpresa, no se encontró con ninguna regañina de Rivaille. Era como si este intuyese en algo lo que ocurría, y estuviese siendo considerado.

Eso era lo lógico, lo que cualquiera pensaría si se tratase de cualquier otra persona.

Empero, Mikasa tenía sus sospechas hacia la actitud de su capitán.

Para empezar, hacía un par de años que Rivaille se había apartado de forma drástica respecto a todo lo que tuviese que ver con ella: evitaba los más mínimos roces, y Mikasa era plenamente consciente de que hacía como dos años que no sentía esa repugnancia visceral que solía hacerse presente cuando el soldado la tocaba aunque fuese por accidente.

Era como si Rivaille hubiese decidido que convenía a ambos evitar verse el uno al otro como seres humanos, y Mikasa, por primera vez en su vida, podía alegar completa reciprocidad ante la opinión ajena.

Porque ella nunca lo había visto como un ser humano, de todas maneras.

―Llegamos.

Rivaille bajó del auto con brusquedad; Mikasa notaba a la legua su malhumor. Pero no lo entendía: no era _él_ quien se había convertido en soldado de aquel monstruo que le había robado todo lo que era importante para sí, no era _él_ quien debía tragarse largos discursos nacionalistas en los que no creía y hasta le repugnaban, y definitivamente no era _él_ quien había sido presentado como la gran esperanza, la gran promesa del Partido Nacionalsocialista Alemán cuando cada parte de su ser lo despreciaba tanto que sentía ganas de arrancarse el brazo donde iba amarrada la esvástica cual símbolo de que uno había perdido todo, incluso a sí mismo.

Sin embargo, ¿qué sabía Rivaille, de todas maneras?

Mikasa lo siguió, sus ojos fijos en la nuca descubierta que bajaba hasta unos hombros anchos.

Sí, ¿qué sabía Rivaille de sacrificio, de dar todo en busca de un objetivo mayor? ¿Qué sabía él, qué _conocía_ él, sino el adoctrinamiento de perros nacionalsocialistas que lo usaban a su conveniencia bajo la simple promesa de un techo, una cama y un plato de comida?

Rivaille era un alma egoísta. Mikasa no se engañaba ni por un segundo: había dejado ir a Eren para llevarla consigo, porque había _advertido_ su potencial.

Potencial que, había decidido, le sería útil en algún futuro.

La muchacha rechinó los dientes.

Dios, cómo odiaba a Rivaille.

* * *

―¡Bienvenidos, reclutas!

Mikasa no se esperó globos ni guirnaldas, pero el aspecto miserable del predio, igual al de todos los días, la deprimía aún más. ¿No se susponía que esto era una _celebración_?

―¡Señor, sí, señor! ―exclamaron todos, adoptando la posición de atención requerida.

La ceremonia fue larga, vacía y tediosa. En representación del Führer acudió el capitán Amon Göth, quien se encontraba de paso por Berlín aquellos días.

El capitán Göth era famoso por su crueldad: se decía que mataba judíos desde su balcón en Plaszow por pura diversión. Mikasa fijó en los ojos en su palpitante yugular mientras este hablaba: ¿cuánto tardaría, si se lo proponía, en rebanarle el cuello? ¿Llegaría, o le dispararían antes? ¿Valía la pena matar a Göth aunque ello descartase por completo sus posibilidades de encontrar a Eren? Ciertamente que acabaría con una de esas escorias humanas tan similares a Rivaille…

―_Ackerman_.

Mikasa luchó por no cerrar los ojos en un gesto de hastío. En su lugar, miró de soslayo al capitán a su lado.

―No hagas nada _estúpido_.

La advertencia arruinó sus planes, aunque eliminó sus dudas. Bien, Eren sería su prioridad.

Y luego, el cadáver de este animal que parecía capaz de leer la mente en alguna fosa común.

* * *

Rivaille tomó un sorbo de su taza de té con completa serenidad. Ah, la serenidad era infravalorada actualmente.

―La mujer que vale cien soldados, ¿eh?

Sí. La serenidad era infravalorada…

―Y con un pasado oscuro respecto a ella, ¿uh?

―No hay nada de oscuro respecto a Mikasa ―la calma se oía en su voz como algo ya instalado hacía tiempo―. La encontré en una casa en ruinas, la salvé, la convertí en soldado.

―… y todo durante la Noche de los Cristales Rotos, ¿eh, Rivaille?

El aludido bajó su taza, y miró al capitán como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Si tienes algo que decir, te sugiero que lo digas, Amon.

Él sonrió. Sus dientes amarillentos a causa de la nicotina causaron que el ceño de Rivaille se frunciese.

―Solo quiero hacer notar las similitudes entre la mujer que vale cien soldados y el hombre que vale una brigada entera: un pasado imposible de rastrear, un talento excepcional, y una mirada que denota cuánto odian a ciertas personas. Un odio hasta el punto de desear exterminarlas con sus propias manos.

―¿Es así? ―Rivaille volvía a su taza de té―. ¿De esa forma te miro? Creí que era menos obvio.

―Quizás tú sabes disimular, Rivaille ―el capitán se había levantado, y ahora se colocaba su sobretodo―, pero tu protegida no.

―Quizás tú inspires estos sentimientos de forma natural, Amon.

―Oh, quizás ―aceptó él con esa sonrisa asquerosa suya―. Pero nunca dije que ella me mirase _a mí_.

No pudo seguir tomando su té. Amon se marchó, y Rivaille no encontró qué decir.

Era demasiado difícil hablar sintiendo la mirada gris como un hierro caliente en su nuca.

Dos años habían transcurrido desde aquella noche en que había visto más del mundo de Mikasa de lo que ella permitiese diariamente.

Dos años desde que se prometiese matar todo lo que esa chiquilla despertaba en él: cualquier sentimiento, bueno o malo.

Y había fracasado.

* * *

Ya en el auto, Mikasa se cuestionó seriamente su vida. ¿Iba en verdad a lograr algo? Pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad, y aún no había logrado uno solo de sus objetivos…

No había encontrado a Eren, no había matado a Rivaille, y era lisa y llanamente imposible hallar a Bertholdt sin siquiera salir en su búsqueda.

Así que la joven tomó una decisión cuando ambos llegaron a su hogar.

Rivaille, no obstante, como siempre, se entrometió en su plan apenas estuvieron dentro del apartamento:

―Ackerman, ponte una camisa de mangas largas en lugar de ese molesto saco. Vamos a salir otra vez.

Ella no dijo nada.

Solo guardó, en completo silencio, la daga que Rivaille le hubiese regalado en una de sus botas, pegada a su pierna.

* * *

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando llegaron a destino.

―¿Dónde estamos?

Rivaille no respondió, sino que salió del auto y lo rodeó con el fin de abrir la puerta de Mikasa. Esta, adivinando sus planes, se bajó antes de que este hubiese logrado su propósito.

La mirada de Rivaille, lejos de denotar irritación, se mantuvo estoica.

―Sígueme, Ackerman.

El sitio donde se hallaban parecía una fábrica abandonada. Cuando abrieron la puerta de pesado hierro, la muchacha comprobó por el olor a polvo que parecía infectar sus pulmones como una molesta enfermedad que así era. Increíblemente, Rivaille no emitió queja alguna respecto al estado deplorable de la edificación y siguió caminando hasta el centro del lugar. Una vez allí, se detuvo de forma tan abrupta que ella estuvo cerca de colisionar contra la espalda del capitán; no obstante, recuperó su distancia con rapidez.

Empero, antes de que ella pudiese inquirir acerca del paradero compartido, él habló:

―Ackerman, dime: ¿qué sabes sobre mí?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Pese a todo, el tono en el cual fue formulada era la misma inflexión monótona de todos los días, así que Mikasa no tardó en responder:

―Que eres un asesino.

Él se mantuvo estático por un breve segundo, para terminar asintiendo luego.

―¿Qué más?

―Que me usas porque tengo potencial.

Otro asentimiento.

―¿Algo más?

Mikasa pensó y pensó. Pensó, y recordó todas las cosas que hacían a Rivaille quien era: su velocidad y eficacia en el campo de batalla, su constante malhumor, su obsesión por la limpieza, su habilidad innata para todo lo que tuviese que ver con arreglar cosas rotas, su manía de repetir las palabras ajenas con ironía cuando alguien lo desafiase.

También recordó su cuerpo y cómo se sentía en los entrenamientos, o cuando la había cargado, el asco cuando su mano rozó su marca no una, sino varias veces…

Incluso cuando se había cortado el cabello que le recordaba a su madre como reacción ante la total repugnancia que aquel hombre le inspiraba.

_Hombre…_

¿Cuándo había dejado de llamar «monstruo» a Rivaille? ¿Cuándo, en el transcurrir de tantos años odiándolo?

¿Cuando lo vio hacer la vista gorda ante el romance evidente de dos reclutas mujeres?

¿Cuando se detuvo a la vera del camino para recoger a un gato empapado bajo la lluvia y llevarlo hasta un albergue de animales?

¿O fue cuando colocó la manta sobre el cuerpo de Alphonse y el suyo aquella noche, hacía tantos años…?

Al recordar tantos acontecimientos, a Mikasa le pesaban muchas cosas en el pecho. Le pesaban su odio y su rabia, porque cualquiera habría de cansarse de odiar durante tantos años ininterrumpidos.

Pero ella no _podía_ dejar de odiar. Aquel odio iba dirigido con justa razón a Rivaille, quien se había robado su felicidad para siempre.

Rememoró una tarde en la que los reclutas habían conversado sobre los sueños que cada uno tenía: cuando le había tocado el turno, Mikasa había dicho la verdad; que quería ser ama de casa.

Todos rieron: ¿cómo una mujer tan fuerte se rebajaría a ser un ama de casa? ¿Cómo, cuando sus manos estaban hechas para herir y matar y no para acariciar y vendar?

Y sin embargo, era el sueño de Mikasa. Tan simple como eso: casarse, tener un hijo, y llenar de besos a su esposo y a su hijo todas las noches antes de dormir. Incluso cantaría todas las canciones de cuna que el pequeño necesitase para dormir…

Jean se había sentido atraído hacia ella, ahora que lo recordaba, mas su atracción pronto se había disipado bajo la convicción de que ella no era más que un arma.

Un arma forjada por y para Rivaille.

Y un hombre que la despojaba dos veces de todo lo que consideraba preciado, se merecía su odio infinito.

―Sé… que si sigo entrenando _contigo_ es para tenerte de rodillas ante mí algún día.

El soldado la miró por encima del hombro.

―Eso es algo que sabes sobre ti misma, no sobre mí.

―No ―Mikasa replicó―, es algo que sé que harás.

Las palabras de Mikasa quedaron suspendidas como partículas de polvo en el aire durante largos segundos.

Finalmente, Rivaille habló:

―Así será. Pero antes, hay algo que necesito de ti.

La desconfianza se hizo presente en los ojos grises.

El solo mantuvo su fachada fría, porque el día que la perdiese, se desataría el infierno.

Porque significaría que había perdido ante Mikasa.

* * *

Pese a su completo dominio de situaciones críticas, esta escapaba por completo a la capacidad de Mikasa.

Había seguido a Rivaille a través de una compuerta en el suelo, y ahora ambos se encontraban bajando unas inacabables escaleras de piedra en completa oscuridad.

¿Qué esperaba al final de las escaleras? Mikasa no tenía idea: lo lógico sería pensar que se trataría de algo malo, y aun así, ¿por qué Rivaille permitiría aquello? No se engañaba: las cosas eran tal y como ella las había dicho, él la utilizaba, mas ¿por qué la lastimaría aquí y ahora?

¿Tal vez era algún rito de iniciación? Qué sinsentido… Todos esos trámites innecesarios debían haber sido realizados antes de la graduación.

Pronto, Mikasa percibió algo de claridad más adelante. Se puso en guardia, mas no aminoró el paso, siempre manteniendo el ritmo del capitán.

¿Qué encontraría ahora? ¿Armas, cadáveres, enemigos…? Todo eso se le venía a la mente al pensar en Rivaille.

No se esperó hallar, pues, bajo ningún concepto, un salón bellamente iluminado con el piso similar a un enorme tablero de ajedrez a causa de hermosas baldosas blancas y negras. En el centro, un enorme candelabro llenaba de luz todo el lugar.

Y debajo del mismo, se hallaban sus compañeros de casi dos años de prácticas y sufrimientos.

La muchacha no pasó por alto que todos vestían atuendos similares al suyo: nada más que botas, pantalones y camisas blancas de mangas largas.

―¿Qué es est…?

Armin se le adelantó, y tiró de su manga.

―¡Shhh, Mikasa, ven, está por empezar!

_¿Empezar qué?_

Mas nadie le respondería una pregunta que no había siquiera formulado. Inquieta, ya detrás de Armin en una improvisada fila, buscó a Rivaille con la mirada: este se había situado en una amplia tarima al frente junto a los otros tres capitanes. Detrás, se apreciaba a los miembros de élite de todos los escuadrones. Mikasa distinguió a Petra, quien esbozó una sonrisa, pero su atención estaba centrada en el capitán del Escuadrón de Ofensiva.

Recién entonces Mikasa se percató de que todos vestían capas verdes. Rivaille _no_ había salido del apartamento con ella, por lo que era obvio que únicamente ahora se la había colocado.

Llamó también su atención los cuatro escudos que figuraban en la pared a espaldas de los capitanes. No obstante, no le bastó el tiempo para examinarlos con atención, puesto que el capitán Erwin Smith carraspeó sonoramente.

―Buenas noches a todos los presentes ―saludó al fin―. Los he reunido aquí para la _verdadera_ ceremonia de graduación.

Las miradas de Rivaille y Mikasa permanecían cruzadas: ella preguntaba con insistencia, y él solo se mantenía firme en su silencio.

―En primer lugar, quiero ofrendar mi respeto a cada uno de ustedes, valientes: son, no solo soldados, sino _guerreros_ que han decidido que sus vidas son nada más que el precio a pagar por un bien mayor; el bien de la humanidad. Por eso y más, yo los saludo, soldados.

»Los saludo porque ninguna vida será sacrificada en vano. Los saludo porque han visto el infierno y han decidido hacer frente a sus llamas.

»¡Y por sobre todas las cosas, los saludo porque a partir de ahora, cargan con las alas de la libertad sobre sus espaldas!

Todos llevaron el puño derecho al lado izquierdo del pecho, imitando lo que el capitán acababa de hacer. Mikasa no podía reaccionar, mucho menos _procesar_ lo que había oído. Sus ojos se mantenían fijos en Rivaille, preguntando, _exigiendo_ la contestación a las sospechas que su mente había empezado a albergar desde hacía un tiempo respecto a todos los capitanes.

Y él no decía nada.

―A continuación, asignaremos a los graduados a sus respectivos escuadrones. Damos la palabra a Zöe Hange.

Con un enérgico salto para ocupar el lugar de Erwin, Hange empezó su discurso:

―¡Yupi! ¡Aquí requerimos la presencia de los inteligentes, los detallistas, aquellos cuyo ingenio no destaca en la batalla, sino en el descubrimiento de nuevas tecnologías que han de ser el instrumento mediante el cual nos dirigiremos hacia la victoria: el Escuadrón de Investigación!

»¡Y los nombres de los afortunados que se divertirán conmigo son Marco Bodt e Historia Reiss! ¡Acérquense, chicos!

A Mikasa le sorprendía cómo la garganta de la mujer de gafas no disminuía su potencia pese a hablar tan rápido y fuerte. No obstante, su atención se enfocó en sus dos compañeros, quienes ahora pasaban al frente en medio de una oleada de fuertes aplausos: el segundo al mando había depositado en las manos de Hange dos capas verdes que Marco e Historia tomaron y abotonaron sin demora antes de retornar a sus sitios en la formación.

Mikasa distinguió el llamativo perfil de un unicornio verde con una crin plateada en la parte de atrás de las prendas: era, pues, igual a uno de los escudos; específicamente a aquel que se encontraba suspendido sobre el lugar que ocupase Hange antes de que Erwin le diese paso.

El siguiente en hablar fue Mike, con su imponente estatura haciendo gran contraste entre todos los presentes, en especial Rivaille.

―Hacemos un llamado ―la voz profunda de Mike era hasta relajante tras escuchar los cacaeros de Hange― a los sagaces y astutos, aquellos cuyas pisadas puedan confundirse con el rumor de las hojas de un árbol: ellos serán nuestra información y nuestra intuición allí donde el mero raciocinio no baste.

»Hablamos, por supuesto, del Escuadrón de Rastreo: un paso al frente soldados Kirschtein, Braus y Springer.

Aplausos nuevamente, y esta vez, Jean, Sasha y Connie fueron los que tomaron las capas verdes de las manos de Mike; una vez que estas estuvieron abrochadas sobre sus cuerpos, la observadora Mikasa reparó en la diferencia del escudo: en lugar de un unicornio, dos rosas. No pudo evitar asociarlo con el hábito de Mike de juzgar a las personas por su olor, y se preguntó si tendría algo que ver.

―El siguiente llamado ―Erwin volvía a hablar tras haber recuperado su lugar en el centro de la tarima; a su derecha, un despreocupado Rivaille paseaba la vista como ausente entre los recién graduados― está dirigido a los ágiles mentales en situaciones de riesgo y presión: ¿a qué apostar, si todo parece perdido? A ustedes, soldados. Yo apuesto a ustedes; en ustedes depositamos nuestra fe y nuestras esperanzas. ¡Que su juicio acertado se torne el mapa que nos guíe hasta la victoria! El Escuadrón de Estrategia da la bienvenida a sus nuevos miembros: Armin Arlert e Ymir.

Sin despegar los ojos de Armin mientras este tomaba la capa verde que le correspondía ―esta vez con un par de espadas en la espalda―, Mikasa sintió una enorme calidez en el pecho: el otrora trémulo niñato rubio se había convertido en un hombre y al fin había alcanzado la tan ansiada posición en la milicia.

No obstante, cuando aún Armin no había terminado de colocarse la prenda, ella fijó los ojos en Rivaille, justo para ver cómo rechazaba las capas que Petra le había ofrecido. Confundida, la joven pelirroja se mantuvo al lado de su capitán.

Este no tomó la palabra de inmediato, sino que dejó que un agobiante silencio se apoderase del salón antes de hablar.

―«Este escuadrón ―para Mikasa, su voz era un siseo similar al de una serpiente― es para los fuertes. Es para aquellos que mantendrán la frente erguida y la mandíbula apretada en el campo de batalla, y traerán la victoria o la muerte.»

»Eso es lo que me gustaría decir.

El silencio que inundaba la sala pareció intensificarse. Rivaille hablaba con calma, y no fijaba la vista en nadie en particular.

―Pero la realidad es otra.

Se cruzaron miradas angustiadas de soldados que no comprendían qué ocurría.

―La realidad es, que nosotros somos la carne de cañón: somos el cuerpo que no alcanza a la mente que son los demás escuadrones.

»Por lo tanto, si quedaron seleccionados para este escuadrón, es porque tienen dos destinos posibles: morir, y que la muerte no sea solo de ustedes sino también de aquellos a quienes protegen, o sobrevivir y convertirse en soldados superiores a la media.

»Esto es, desafiar al destino que se nos impuso.

»Y aun así, cada decisión es una ruleta rusa, y muchos morirán _en vano_. Ni siquiera tendremos un cuerpo para velar, y de todas maneras, este escuadrón no es para lamentarse por las pérdidas: los sacrificios deben ser hechos, y el precio a pagar es nuestra vida.

»Pero no se equivoquen: no lo digo como lo dijo Erwin ―el capitán de Estrategia miró sorprendido a Rivaille―, como estimando un riesgo existente mas remoto; yo se los digo con la seguridad de la persona que abandonará sus cuerpos donde sea necesario, y los utilizará de barricada si con eso logra sobrevivir.

Gritos ahogados se escucharon en el salón.

―Muchos de ustedes dirán, entonces, «¿por qué debería aceptar este riesgo?». Y no tengo respuesta. Si desean creer, aunque sea por un momento, en el futuro de la raza humana, ofrézcanme sus vidas. No vivirán por ustedes: vivirán por los padres y hermanos que caen muertos cada día en cámaras de gas o ejecutados por soldados que se burlan del temblor de los dedos a causa del frío.

»Vivirán por mí, por este hombre que sacrificará a cada uno de ustedes de ser necesario, y usará sus cuerpos como escalones pútridos que lo llevarán hasta el cuello del _Führer_, quien dirige cada día caravanas de muertos hasta el infierno.

»Y por esto les digo, si están dispuestos a llevar las alas de la libertad en sus espaldas, y a aceptar que los enemigos los degüellen vivos cuando las vean, Braun y Leonhardt, vengan conmigo.

»Porque no espero nada menos que su completa devoción, no a mí, que no soy más que un hombre despreciable que terminará muerto y tirado en una zanja tarde o temprano, sino a la causa que entraña mi existencia.

Por supuesto, el discurso heló la sangre de todos los presentes. Pero Mikasa solo podía pensar en porqué no había sido llamada mientras veía a Annie y a Reiner avanzar sin miedo a tomar las capas que Petra sostenía: el ala blanca y el ala azul parecían grabar en su retina una imagen en extremo dolorosa.

¿Por qué Rivaille no la había llamado?

¿Por qué estaba allí, de blanco, en medio de un mar de verde?

Él al fin se dignó a mirarla, y Mikasa vio algo raro en sus ojos, algo que no había visto antes, y que parecía tan obvio, tan evidente…

―Ackerman, tú eres la excepción.

Pese a que la expresión confundida de los presentes era un verdadero espectáculo, la joven no lo veía.

―¿Qué? ―interrogó.

Rivaille suspiró hondamente, y por un momento, Mikasa vio todo el peso de los años, todo lo que el capitán no había parecido envejecer en su tiempo juntos, caerle sobre los hombros como un golpe colosal.

―Hasta ahora… no he sido más que un héroe. Para la resistencia, para la humanidad. Y lo sigo siendo. Lo sigo siendo aunque mi nombre ni siquiera sea Rivaille.

_¿Qué…?_

―Mi nombre, Ackerman…

_¿Qué estaba diciendo…?_

―… es _Levi._

Esta vez, fue ella quien sintió un golpe caer sobre sus hombros.

_Levi_.

El hombre que le había arrebatado todo tenía otro nombre, no aquel que ella había escupido con rabia tantas veces.

El hombre que le había arrebatado todo tenía otro nombre, uno que no hablaba de glorias ni grandezas, sino de una etnia perseguida.

_Levi._

―Pero ―el capitán volvió a hablar― no _soy_ judío. Hace tiempo que me arranqué la estrella del pecho, y la tiré al mismo lugar que mi humanidad: soy, pues, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad sin un ápice de compasión humana.

»Y soy un asesino.

Había soldados que temblaban convulsivamente, mientras que otros parecían sumidos en un estado catatónico. Mikasa habría advertido, si hubiese sido capaz de mirar a Erwin, Hange, Mike y al escuadrón entero de Levi, que todos lucían igual de impactados por sus palabras.

―Soy un asesino, porque el nueve de noviembre de 1938, asesiné a los padres de Mikasa Ackerman frente a ella, en la casa número 124 de Friedenstraße. Primero maté a su padre, y luego, a su madre. Rompí la nariz de su amigo de la infancia, y finalmente, la traje conmigo, porque vi _potencial_ en ella como soldado para esta causa.

―S-señor… ―Petra parecía a punto de romper en lágrimas, mas Levi la calló con un gesto.

―Todos aquí saben de mi verdadero nombre, y algunos hasta saben de mi pasado. Y sin embargo, hasta este momento nadie sino Ackerman estuvo al tanto de mis acciones, y nadie más que ella puede juzgarme. El porqué no interesa; sería una excusa. _Tengo_ las manos manchadas con la sangre de las dos personas más importantes de esta muchacha, y aun así, voy a hacerle un ofrecimiento.

Mikasa olvidó cómo respirar. Olvidó cómo hablar, y cómo llorar, aunque ganas no le faltaban. No sabía siquiera por qué: todo lo que Rivaille… no, _Levi_ decía era cierto. Y ella lo sabía de memoria, lo había _presenciado_, lo había vivido, lo había soñado y lo seguía haciendo al menos una vez al mes.

Y aun así, los ojos de Levi le hablaban de algo que no conocía. Esa mirada no era la misma de aquel que la había utilizado, y Mikasa se negaba a creer que esto fuese posible: _debía_ ser la misma.

_Debía_ hallarse ante el mismo monstruo, ¿por qué, por segunda vez, le parecía que no era así…?

―Ackerman, dame tu vida. No te pido que la sacrifiques, porque muerta no me sirves. Eres un prodigio. Tu talento excepcional es algo que _necesito_, como necesito de la inteligencia de Hange, o de la astucia de Erwin o de la intuición de Mike.

»Lo necesito para que cubra mi espalda, y para que cercene a los enemigos de la humanidad.

»Lo necesito, como ya lo dije, no por _mí_, Ackerman, sino por esta causa que es mucho más grande que mi vida o cualquier anhelo de venganza que haya echado raíces en tu corazón, esta causa que te escondí hasta _saber_ que tu juicio vale más que la simple subjetividad de tus emociones.

»Y si me das tu vida… Si dejas de pensar en cómo apuñalarme mientras duermo, y piensas mejor en cómo robar de toda fuerza a los enemigos que asechan fuera de este refugio, yo te prometo, Ackerman, te _juro_ frente a todos los presentes, que mi vida será tuya para lo que quieras.

Levi bajó de la tarima, y se llevó consigo la última capa que Petra sostenía. Se situó frente a Mikasa, y aunque cualquiera hubiese reído al ver cómo ella le sacaba fácilmente diez centímetros, la escena era tan impresionante como lo sería el contemplar la erupción de un volcán.

―¡Así que toma la maldita capa, y dame tu maldita vida porque tan cierto como que el infierno _existe_ que la necesito!

Fue la primera vez que Levi perdió el control frente a sus subordinados, y fue la primera vez que estos vieron la mandíbula de Mikasa temblar. Su respiración se escapaba en fuertes jadeos a través de sus labios, y ella no recordaba desde cuándo estaba así.

Lo cierto era que con una mano sacó de su bota la daga que había guardado, y con otra apretó el cuello de Levi: _nunca_ este había estado tan desprevenido.

Pero cuando el puñal iba a encontrar su piel, Mikasa no pudo evitar detenerse.

Porque pensó en Eren.

En Eren, y en las vidas de todos los Eren que vagabundeaban llorando la muerte de sus padres y hermanos.

Y por mucho que odiase admitirlo, este hombre era el único que podía evitar que siguiese ocurriendo.

Mikasa era la perfecta soldado, y sabía que su vida estaba para ser dada por las vidas de los demás.

―Te odio _tanto_ ―farfulló a la par que dejaba caer el arma al suelo y rodeaba su cuello con ambas manos―. Rivaille o Levi… te odio tanto_, tanto_…

Él lo comprendió entonces. Pese a que ella mantenía las manos en su garganta, rodeó el cuello ajeno con la capa, y la abotonó. Lo siguiente que hizo fue retirar con delicadeza las manos femeninas con las suyas, aunque no las soltó, sino que las mantuvo en el aire puesto que Mikasa seguía apoyando todo su cuerpo contra ellas.

―Y es probable que yo todavía… ―susurró Levi―… aun con tus manos alrededor de mi cuello…

Pero no terminó su frase.

No la terminó, porque _alguien_ se atrevió a caminar, a _moverse _cuando todos apenas podían respirar.

―_Mikasa_, tienes que pelear.

* * *

Levi apreció la transición del odio visceral a la completa vulnerabilidad en los ojos grises. Pronto, los dedos que tan firmemente se habían apoyado en sus manos lo soltaron, y no hubo más mar de plata frente a él.

Solo la cabellera ónice que rozó sus dedos aún inmóviles debido a la rapidez con la que la muchacha volteó.

Sabía quién era: él mismo le había pedido que viniese, ya sea para unirse a la lucha, o para llevarse para siempre a la destrozada joven que él había acabado de arruinar.

Mikasa corrió hacia el joven de cabello castaño y enormes ojos verdeazulados, y enterró la cabeza en su pecho. Sus rodillas fallaron a causa de la emoción, y ambos terminaron en el suelo.

Él sonrió, y la rodeó entre sus brazos, confortándola como si fuese una niña pequeña.

Y ella solo emitió el quejido más lastimero que Levi jamás había escuchado. Este no era el llanto de la pequeña que había perdido a sus padres recientemente y estaba demasiado rota como para siquiera llorar, no: era el llanto de la mujer que se hacía añicos al saber que lo había _logrado_.

Que había resistido una eternidad, y había logrado reunirse nuevamente con el ser amado.

Levi supo entonces que se había equivocado: no había forma de que él arruinase a Mikasa.

Ella estaba hecha de diamante puro, y resistiría todo lo que se le atravesase.

Y aunque una parte de él se sintió feliz y satisfecha con que aquella capa verde colgase de su cuerpo, otra parte de él no podía hacer más que sentirse miserable al escucharla llorar.

Levi volteó, y dejó en paz a la feliz pareja: las miradas no se hicieron esperar, y él solo negó con la cabeza y gruñó algo similar a una orden de retirarse.

Solo con Petra fue cortés, y le pidió que acercase al mocoso una de las capas de su escuadrón.

* * *

Aquella noche, Mikasa no llegó a dormir.

Levi volvió solo al vacío apartamento 505. _Debía_ ser pacífico, mas era «vacío» la palabra adecuada para describirlo.

Recordó las palabras de la joven: ella lo odiaba. No necesitaba que se lo dijese, lo sabía.

Y sin embargo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi sonrió.

La había hecho feliz esa noche, ¿no? Aunque ella no estuviese allí ahora mismo, volvería a la mañana.

_Y es probable que yo todavía, aun con tus manos alrededor de mi cuello…_

Y volvería feliz, aunque nunca fuese a regalarle una sonrisa a Levi.

… _te adore._

* * *

**LEVI BABU, MIKASA BABU, LOS AMO I CAN'T MIS FEELINGS.**

**En fin, REVIEWS POR FAVOR, este cap no me deja segura, pero BUEH, hice lo que pude no me maten sean buenos ;w;**

**Saludos c:**

**-Peque**


	7. Schwarze Augen

**Ok, estoy muerta. Ayer tenía la cena de fin de año con mi familia -una excusa para comer-, y como son tan geniales y comprensivos, no me dijeron nada mientras yo escribía ocho páginas de KN. Hoy escribí las restantes ocho -en Word esto es de 16 paginas-. Por. Dios. **

**Pido comprensión porque lo escribí APURADÍSIMA, y estén atentos a mi página La Pequeña Saltamontes porque voy a hablar sobre actualizaciones :I No sé si pueda seguir actualizando semanalmente, porque tengo otro fic que continuar. En fin, veremos, pero KN sí o sí llega a su fin, al igual que In Aeternum -mi otro fic-.**

**Ahora, para este cap, _NECESITO_ -porque gente, en serio, lo van a disfrutar DEMASIADO y no van a entender tan bien si no lo escuchan- que pongan este video: youtube (PUNTO) com /watch?v= VdWB dq kxH Kg Sin los espacios, claro uwu Esa es la música para el capítulo.**

**Ahora, antes de ir a la pared de los guests, quiero dar gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews, EN ESPECIAL A NATI, UNA VEZ MÁS, PORQUE SIEMPRE ME LEE Y ES MI AMIGA Y ME CONSIGUIÓ EL AUTÓGRAFO DE MI ESCRITORA FAVORITA AAAAAAH MÁTENME NATI TE AMO TE DEDICO EL CAP OTRA VEZ POR ESO NO ME MATES SI NO TE GUSTÓ I TRIED VERY HARD ;w;**

**Pared de guests:**

**Fukuoka: Era hora de que Mikasa se encontrase con él, ¿no? uwu Y gracias :'D**

**Kuroi Namida: A vos te hablo en FB, pero por acá te agradezco por leer ;w; ¡En serio!**

**Rikasa: TODO EL MUNDO ME DIJO QUE ESTABA LLORANDO EN EL CAP 5, Y TAMBIÉN EN EL 6, Y VOS VENÍS Y TE LOS LEÉS AMBOS DE UNA VEZ. Por un momento temí que algo fuese a pasarte -abraza-. Y "Babu" sería "bebé" c: MIS BEBÉS, Levi y Mikasa, MIS BABUS.**

**Carla: El tema de perdonar es algo muuuuuy complicadito uwu Pero ya veremos qué ocurre c: ¡Gracias por leerme, y por dejarme reviews! :D**

**Sakura: No te ofendas, pero ¿fumaste algo? D': TU REVIEW ME HIZO REÍR TANTO AJAJAJAJAJAJA. BABY BABY OOOOOH (?)**

**Nana-san: Gracias por decirme que soy buena en esto, quiero vivir de la escritura, así que me hacés feliz uwu Y veremos con el tema de las actualizaciones, más deprisa será imposible, pero a ver si me mantengo con un cap semanal -llora porque su horario es complicado-.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VII: Schwarze Augen**

_Eren._

Una sola palabrita que tenía el poder de postrar a la mujer que valía cien soldados.

Una sola sonrisa que podía hacerla llorar de la alegría más sincera en seis años.

Y allí estaba la causa de su fortaleza, acunándola entre sus brazos.

No se percató de cómo o cuándo los dejaron solos. Tampoco hubiese hecho mucha diferencia: Eren estaba _allí_, y ella no lo dejaría ir jamás.

Porque él sostenía el otro extremo de su hilo rojo.

* * *

Cuando un par de nudillos llamó a la puerta como si se viniese abajo el mundo, Levi supo exactamente de quién se trataba.

Se levantó, pues, y acudió a abrir la puerta.

―Erwin.

―_Levi_ ―el capitán sonaba alterado―, ¿qué significó lo de hoy?

Tras años de trabajar junto a Erwin, se esperaba esa visita, por lo que había evitado cambiarse: en su lugar, permanecía con sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca. La capa sí había sido ocultada a causa del fusilamiento inminente que esperaba a cualquiera que se atreviese a vestirla.

―Un ataque de sinceridad.

Por lo general, Erwin comprendía la personalidad hosca de Levi.

Pero hoy, tras el tambaleo de la organización de la resistencia en su totalidad a causa de la revelación de los crímenes de su miembro más prometedor, no podía darse el lujo de ser comprensivo.

―¿Un ataque de sinceridad que es posible que nos deje sin miembros?

―Y los que queden serán leales _per se_, y no por alguna estúpida idolatría tan similar a aquella que ciega a todos en este país.

El capitán parecía devastado. Levi lo comprendía: Erwin lo había rescatado de la miseria más absoluta y había dado alas a su causa.

Ahora, él le había fallado.

―¿Qué hiciste, Levi…?

Y él no dudó al responder:

―Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

―El capitán…

El ánimo del escuadrón Levi se hallaba tan decaído que, increíblemente, ni siquiera Auruo contaba con fuerzas como para intentar imitar a su líder.

Solo eran cuatro sombras en la noche que se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares. No tenían la fuerza, ni el orgullo que los acompañaba con anterioridad.

―Petra, ¿en serio no sabías nada de esto?

La muchacha apretó los labios. La pregunta de Gunter era una que se esperaba en algún momento, mas no por eso fue menos dolorosa.

¿Quién era la subordinada más leal al capitán Levi, y la mejor amiga de Mikasa?

_La única amiga de Mikasa, mejor dicho._

Sí. Y aun así, no había entrevisto nada. Recordaba cientos de conversaciones en las cuales Mikasa o Levi se habían mostrado distantes apenas se tocase el tema del pasado de la joven, y aun así, ella, la tan empática Petra no había sido capaz de advertir _nada_ en absoluto.

―No, Gunter ―lo admitió con el peso extra de haber fallado como persona, y no solo como subordinada―. No sabía nada.

* * *

―Vaya lío que va a armarse el lunes ―suspiró Eren, tendido sobre la cama.

―¿Por?

Sentía la mirada de Mikasa en su mejilla. Sin embargo, esta se mantenía calmada a su lado.

―Por lo del capitán, por supuesto.

Al fin posó la vista en los ojos de la joven: estos se había tornado inexpresivos a la sola mención de Levi.

―Ese enano se merece _más_ que las simples molestias que sus subordinados puedan causarle.

Era la primera vez que Mikasa hablaba de él con términos evidentemente despectivos. Y aunque para ella era un alivio dejar fluir lo que por tanto tiempo había permanecido oculto dentro de su ser, Eren lucía incómodo.

―¿Enano…? ¿Te refieres al capitán…?

Ella no soportaba cómo él hablaba de Levi como si fuese una figura admirable.

―Es un monstruo, Eren ―el odio goteaba de cada sílaba hablada por Mikasa―. Y es culpable de lo que pasó con tus padres, también.

Para su gran sorpresa, Eren negó con la cabeza. Su expresión sombría delataba que no era indiferente al dolor de tan grande pérdida de manera temprana, mas asimismo hablaba de una determinación superior a la común y corriente.

La determinación que siempre había caracterizado a Eren.

―No, los que mataron a mis padres fueron unos soldados nazis. El capitán Levi siempre fue de la resistencia. Y… gracias a él, tuve la oportunidad de escapar del campo de concentración al cual iban a enviarme.

Mikasa oía sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Se enderezó en la cama de Eren ipso facto:

―Eren, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Él evitó sonreír debido a la seriedad del momento, mas algo de tranquilizador había en el hecho de que la costumbre de Mikasa de llamarlo por su nombre antes de una conversación seria no había cambiado en nada.

Y Eren se lo contó.

Le contó sobre su vida en las calles, durmiendo en alcantarillas y basureros escondidos en callejones; sobre las ratas que se comió y las enfermedades que tuvo la suerte de sobrevivir, de sus robos a negocios desguarecidos y de la amabilidad de algunos transeúntes.

Le contó sobre Levi, y la vez que lo vio detener una procesión entera de judíos solo para enviarlo con Erwin.

A partir de entonces, todo mejoró: Eren dejó de ser una víctima, y se volvió un _actor _de su destino, y aunque aprendió a pelear y desarrolló todas las habilidades propias de un soldado en otro cuartel, al graduarse fue enviado de vuelta a Berlín.

Incluso, gracias a un préstamo que Levi le había hecho hacía poco, logró adquirir su propio aunque sencillo apartamento, en el cual ahora mismo ambos jóvenes se hallaban.

Mikasa lo escuchaba incrédula. Y tuvo que preguntarlo:

―¿Y nunca te dijo… sobre mí?

Eren negó con la cabeza.

―No hablé mucho con él… Comprenderás que nunca estuvimos en buenos términos, particularmente. Solo fue una especie de alianza para sobrevivir, y así lo tomé.

Luego, Eren habló sobre sus deseos: sobre su gran anhelo de extirpar el nazismo de Alemania, de vengar a sus padres, e incluso prometió no intervenir si ella deseaba tomar la vida de Levi al final de la guerra.

Y aunque todo eso sonaba esperanzador, Mikasa tuvo ganas de llorar.

Porque Eren había tenido la llave para hallarla a _centímetros_ y no había extendido la mano.

Porque Eren no pensaba en ella como ella había pensado en Eren.

_Pero eso está bien_, se dijo_. Eren es mucho más centrado que yo…_

Eren no había dejado que el odio lo detuviese, él había seguido adelante. Eren no se había detenido a odiar a Levi, porque no le convenía, sino que tenerlo como aliado le era útil.

Y no obstante, tal y como lágrimas que fueron tornadas invisibles para mantener la fortaleza habían pendido de sus pestañas en cientos de ocasiones en las cuales pensaba en Eren y en el frío, o el hambre que debía estar pasando, la pregunta seguía colgando en la punta de la lengua de Mikasa:

_ «¿Acaso hallarme fue una cuestión de odio que debía ser olvidada… y no el encontrar a una vieja amiga, a la única familia que le queda?»._

* * *

Cuando Mikasa retornó al apartamento de Levi al día siguiente, este no dijo nada. No la saludó, ni dio mayor indicio de que le importase su presencia en absoluto.

Ella tampoco dejó traslucir reacción alguna.

El lunes, ambos fueron a los cuarteles como si se tratase de cualquier otro día.

Solo se sumó la presencia de Eren.

Desde el primer día, el mocoso irritó a Levi: si no estaba ocupado hablando sin cesar sobre cómo iba a «purgar al mundo de los bastardos nazis», era seguro hallarlo peleando con Jean sobre alguna razón estúpida.

Y lo peor de todo era que siempre, sin excepción, Mikasa se veía envuelta en cualquier pleito en el que Eren se metiese.

Levi debía encontrar una solución antes de que todo se saliese de control.

* * *

―La primera misión de la organización se llevará a cabo el domingo que viene. Movilizaremos a los escuadrones de Rastreo y de Ofensiva. Los detalles pertinentes serán comunicados mañana a la mañana; hasta entonces, exigimos una completa dedicación a los entrenamientos.

Aquel fue el anuncio que el capitán Erwin dio en la noche del miércoles en el escondite de las FDF.

Empero, como para contradecir el anuncio, otro fue dado:

―Asimismo, pedimos a los miembros de los escuadrones que asistan a la fiesta de bienvenida que daremos el viernes a la noche.

Por supuesto, los cuestionamientos de los soldados se hicieron patentes: ¿una fiesta? ¿Días antes de la primera misión de muchos? ¿No era eso algo… arriesgado?

Levi fue el primero en protestar, y decir en voz alta lo que todo su escuadrón comentaba a sus espaldas.

―Erwin, ¿qué es esto?

Él le indicó que cerrase la puerta de su oficina: después de todo, _seguían_ en uno de los cuarteles de la SS.

―Un método de integración.

―¿Antes de una _misión_? ¿Y para colmo, una misión con _nuevos_ soldados? Erwin, esto tiene que ser una bro…

―_Levi ―_Erwin hizo énfasis en su nombre de la misma forma en la que él lo había hecho en los puntos que le preocupaban de todo el asunto―, no creo que pretendas protestar que busque la manera de unificar a nuestras tropas tras haber causado su división con el «discurso» que diste la otra vez.

El capitán se mantuvo impasible, mas entornó los ojos y apretó los puños.

―No quiero a mis hombres muriendo por una razón tan sencilla como la falta de convicción, Levi. Mantén eso en mente.

Y con un ademán cortés pero firme, Erwin lo despidió.

* * *

Levi sabía sobre los cuchicheos y la desconfianza.

Lo sabía porque los había oído en las calles, y en las bocas de los transeúntes cuando no era más que un ladronzuelo luchando por sobrevivir en las calles berlinesas.

Posteriormente, los oyó en boca de los mismos transeúntes a sus espaldas, en las noches que inclinaba la boina negra de la SS sobre los ojos.

Y aunque nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que los oiría en boca de sus compañeros de armas, aquellos a cuyo flanco pensaba ofrendar su sangre en aras de preservar una patria que hacía tiempo que había perdido el sentido para él, no hacía una verdadera diferencia ahora que se había visto despojado de la admiración de sus hombres.

No necesitaba de su admiración ni de su comprensión. Es más: no las quería.

Tampoco precisaba de su confianza como persona, y mucho menos de sus preguntas.

Solo necesitaba que cubriesen su espalda.

Así que cuando transitaba por algún pasillo y todos callaban, y las miradas pesaban sobre sus hombros como bolsas de plomo, le bastaba con recordar a Mikasa y que nadie más que ella tenía derecho a juzgarlo.

―Capitán.

Levi se detuvo. Por alguna extraña razón, Mikasa, quien siempre se las había arreglado para evitar dirigirse a él por su nombre o alguna otra manera menos seca que el pronombre personal de segunda persona «tú», había adoptado la costumbre de dirigirse a él utilizando su cargo.

―Ackerman ―asintió.

―Esta noche no llegaré a dormir.

Levi no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿«De acuerdo»?

No estaría de acuerdo jamás.

No obstante, sabía que al ponerlo al tanto de sus planes ―evidentemente iba a la casa de Eren―, no lo hacía por cortesía, sino para que supiese de su paradero en caso de emergencia: el mantenerse con vida mutuamente hasta acabar con el _Führer _se había vuelto una meta compartida.

Así que la observó partir.

No podía hacer nada más.

* * *

―Tengo una idea.

Mikasa se cuidaba bastante de las ideas de Eren. Al menos algo había entrevisto de su tendencia a meterse en problemas a causa de su impulsividad.

Seguía siendo, en suma, el mismo niño de antes.

―¿Cuál sería esa idea?

Era la tranquila noche del jueves, y ambos se hallaban limpiando los utensilios que habían ensuciado durante la cena.

―Ven a vivir conmigo.

La muchacha estuvo a punto de echar el plato que se encontraba lavando.

―¿Eh…?

―Sí ―Eren lo retiró de sus manos para secarlo con una toalla―. Es lo lógico, ¿no? Tal vez podamos hablar con Armin y vivir los tres juntos… Tengo suficiente espacio, y entre dos o tres creo que podríamos arreglárnoslas mejor que lo hago yo solo aquí. Bien, en un principio serías solo tú, supongo que…

Pero Mikasa ya no lo oía. ¿Vivir con Eren? Esa idea rondaba su cabeza… Era tentador. Más que tentador: la idea era _un sueño_.

Ya no tendría que levantarse y ver la cara de Levi, o ser estirada fuera de la cama para la «limpieza matutina de los domingos».

Se despertaría y desayunaría con _Eren_. Hablarían sobre su vida diaria, y, aunque fuese tan solo por un momento, olvidaría el enorme peso de su compromiso con la humanidad.

Y a la noche, volvería a él. No a las calladas cenas con Levi, sino a un dulce momento con Eren.

_Quería_ hacerlo.

Empero, ¿Levi lo permitiría?

_No es que pueda evitarlo, ¿cierto? Dentro de unos días seré mayor de edad…_

* * *

La noche del viernes llegó en un soplo.

Levi escaneaba con la vista los alrededores, bastante disconforme con la organización: pese a que se había logrado convertir la tarima en un improvisado escenario hasta con un micrófono y se había decorado el lugar con globos azules y blancos, debido a la prisa con la que todo había sido decidido, no se contaba con suficientes mesas ni sillas.

La única opción disponible era bailar en lugar de quedarse parado como una incómoda estatua.

Bueno, eso si llegabas tarde: Levi había previsto todo y se había materializado temprano en el salón. En situaciones normales, evitaba cualquier tipo de fiesta o reunión, mas esto no era posible debido a la complicada situación de las FDF.

Por su culpa, como Erwin se había tomado la molestia de recordarle aquella misma tarde en una casual y circunspecta visita a su oficina.

Así que allí estaba, sentado en una de las ocho sillas de su mesa particular. Pronto fueron ocupados varios de los asientos por su escuadrón de élite: estos, por supuesto, actuaron con normalidad. Petra incluso se sentó a su lado.

Levi confiaba en ellos.

Y tanto confiaba en ellos, que hacía la vista gorda a sus dudas hechas preguntas en los pasillos de los cuarteles.

Los siguientes fueron Leonhardt y Braun, quienes tomaron asiento más por una cuestión de etiqueta que por desear en verdad _hallarse_ allí. El único asiento libre quedó al flanco derecho de Levi.

Todos los hombres, sin excepción, vestían el característico traje de gala que podía ser negro ―al cual Levi sumaba su_ cravat_― o de otros colores oscuros, mientras que las mujeres lucían llamativos vestidos.

Y Mikasa aún no llegaba.

Según tenía entendido, la chica fanática de las papas y la diminuta joven rubia la ayudarían a preparase. O eso le había dicho ella aquella tarde cuando él se ofreciese a llevarla a la fiesta.

Pronto la vio llegar.

Su vestido era de un satén rojo y largo hasta las rodillas, con un escote en V que exponía esa piel de porcelana que Levi había visto cada mañana de su vida mientras ella, aun semidormida, desayunaba sin cambiarse la camisola blanca que constituía su ropa de dormir. Más arriba, su hermoso rostro hecho de nieve era enmarcado por aquella corta y sedosa cabellera con destellos que recordaban a las estrellas del Oriente y sus historias narradas en la celeste inmensidad. Sus zapatos también rojos eran simples, y al capitán le pareció que la forma en la que Mikasa se mantenía en pie hablaba de sobra de la elegancia que sus tacones altos luchaban por alcanzar.

Por supuesto, su característica bufanda cubría su cuello, aunque no arruinaba la gracia del vestido.

Al verla, Levi no demostró emoción alguna: tampoco le ofreció asiento, aunque hubiese sido lo más cortés.

Suponía que en cualquier momento llegaría el mocoso y la sacaría a bailar o algo.

No obstante, los minutos pasaron, y ella seguía de pie en aquel rincón. Levi incluso vio a Braus y Reiss ingresar al salón y dirigir corteses saludos a Mikasa como de paso.

_¿No que vendrían juntas?_

Pero no, Mikasa seguía allí. Sola. Sola hasta que llegó Armin con una mirada simplemente apenada y murmuró unas palabras que hicieron que la expresión de la joven decayese de forma notoria.

A estas alturas, Levi tenía una muy buena idea de qué ocurría: ella le había mentido, y había acudido a algún profesional que la ayudase a prepararse.

De cualquier manera, nadie más pareció fijarse en Mikasa cuando Erwin tomó el micrófono, y dio un discurso sobre la importancia de identificarse con la causa perseguida, y del papel de las FDF como paladines a favor de la diversidad de las distintas razas y nacionalidades. Dijo algo sobre cenar primero, y festejar después, y aunque una parte de Levi pensó en cómo los alemanes tenían aquella costumbre de poner la comida y la bebida ante todo en un festejo, la mayor parte de su atención se la robaba la mirada perdida de Mikasa y la bufanda escarlata que ocultaba sus labios.

Se sentía incómoda, eso era obvio. Como si no encajase.

Y Levi estaba seguro de que ella no encajaba allí, porque él la había traído en primer lugar.

Sus ojos no se despegaron de ella ni siquiera cuando la muchacha avanzó hasta su mesa, y gentilmente preguntó a Petra si podía sentarse.

Quedaba solo un asiento libre, y era entre Levi y Leonhardt. Petra luchó por encontrar una solución a tan enredosa situación, y farfulló:

―E-eh, el único lugar disponible es al lado del capitán, y… eh… ¿Eld, por qué no le das tu asiento a Mikasa y vienes a…?

―No, Petra ―la muchacha no lucía afectada en lo más mínimo por la tensión que se respiraba en la mesa; solo Leonhardt, Levi y ella se mantenían estoicos―. Aquí está bien.

Con sencillez, Mikasa tomó asiento al lado de Levi. Esto no le sorprendía: todas las mañanas desayunaban juntos y, aunque los almuerzos transcurriesen separados, las cenas volvían a juntarlos en el comedor de su apartamento.

Era bastante estúpido de los soldados pretender apartarlos cuando vivían bajo el mismo techo. Por la indiferencia que despedía el rostro de Mikasa, ella debía pensar lo mismo.

La cena transcurrió en una animada charla por parte de su escuadrón élite, quienes se esforzaban, bajo el liderazgo de Petra, en mantener el ambiente ameno. Ni Leonhardt ni Mikasa, y ciertamente que tampoco Levi, hablaban para nada: solo respondían a casuales preguntas que trataban en vano de integrarlos. Pese a todo, Braun se había sumado bastante a la conversación, y ahora platicaba de manera entusiasta con Gunter sobre la forma más apropiada de enfrentarse a un enemigo cuyo número era mayor al propio. Para sorpresa de Levi, hasta la comida ―platos alemanes sencillos y baratos que Hange y su escuadrón habían preparado en conjunto con el de Mike― se hallaba exquisita.

Aparentemente, sería una buena noche. _Era _una buena noche si podía disfrutar de la compañía de Mikasa: pese a que era obvio para Levi que había acudido a algún salón de belleza, no se había puesto perfume alguno, y su solo aroma ―una mezcla entre naranjos y el olor de la tela tras una tarde de luz solar― era suficiente para tranquilizarlo.

Levi se preguntó si alguna vez Mikasa llegaría a saber _cuánto_ lo había irritado ―y lo irritaba aún― y _cuánto_ lo tranquilizaba su sola presencia. Mientras bebía otro sorbo de su té ―tanto su protegida como él preferían bebidas más ligeras a la noche, aunque fuesen en contraste con la fuerza de las especias que abundaban en la comida alemana―, se dijo que probablemente no, que ella nunca lo sabría.

Y eso estaba bien, mientras Levi pudiese sentarse a su lado en silencio y mirar de soslayo cómo el cortinado de sus pestañas negras realzaba el gris de sus ojos, y cómo sus delicadas manos manejaban el cuchillo y el tenedor con gentileza. Eran gestos pequeños e insignificantes, pero Levi en sí se sentía pequeño e insignificante si era ella quien los llevaba a cabo.

Así que le bastaba con eso.

* * *

―¡Y ahora, damas y caballeros, el momento del baile ha llegado! ―exclamó Hange desde el escenario; todos los presentes no pudieron evitar coincidir en que el micrófono _era _innecesario si se trataba de ella.

Pronto, la música empezó a sonar a través de un tocadiscos ubicado en la tarima.

Las parejas se agruparon, y el baile comenzó. Al lado de Levi, Mikasa lucía miserable. Se cubrió el rostro con la bufanda, e intentó disimular su decepción.

No era una persona vana, y era hasta extremista: no hallaba placer alguno en cuidar de su aspecto físico de forma particular, y hasta se le hacía molesto.

Pero esta noche era la excepción.

Había acudido junto a un profesional bastante renombrado en Berlín para que la ayudase con su atuendo, todo con la esperanza de que Eren la sacase a bailar. Solo deseaba pasar un buen momento con él, y olvidar por una noche el infierno que habrían de vivir en dos días, y quien sabe por cuántos años más.

Y Eren no había venido.

Cuando Armin se lo dijo, Mikasa sintió ganas de marcharse. Pero al levantar la cabeza y divisar a Levi y Petra mirándola atentamente, por alguna extraña razón, no deseó irse. Había aceptado su situación, y decidido que lidiaría con ella.

Vivía con Levi, por lo que no tenía intenciones de llevar a cabo el teatro que todos esperaban de evitarlo a conciencia.

Así que se acercó, y se ubicó a su lado. No para probar nada a nadie, ni a sí misma: Mikasa sabía que era capaz. El que todos los demás estuviesen ahora al tanto de lo que ocurría no cambiaba nada en absoluto, a excepción de algunas molestas miradas de pena que eran dirigidas a ella, y otras de incomprensión y desdén hacia el capitán.

Y no le importaba, como sabía que no le importaba a él.

_De alguna forma, somos similares_.

Lo había pensado por un segundo, y había mandado a volar el pensamiento al siguiente.

¿Similar a Levi? No. Imposible. Jamás. La idea revolvía su estómago.

La música finalizaba. Y ella miraba con atención al capitán. Este, al sentirse observado, le había devuelto la mirada. Ambos se mantenían inexpresivos, porque las emociones eran símbolo de debilidad.

Al fin, las últimas notas sonaron. Las parejas esperaban a la siguiente danza. Algunos intercambiaban compañeros de baile.

―Ackerman… ―Levi empezó a hablar, pero se vio interrumpido por el joven que se hallaba ahora de pie al lado de la muchacha―:

―¡Mikasa!

―¿Sí, Marco? ―Mikasa apartó con gusto la vista de Levi; no sabía por qué, mas su mirada la había alterado, cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

La blanca sonrisa del chico que no sabía nada sobre lo que acababa de interrumpir se hizo presente a la par que este extendía la mano:

―¿Me concederías este baile?

* * *

Marco le agradaba a Mikasa. Era un buen amigo, y un buen líder. Era, sin embargo, de un corazón tan grande que ella dudaba que fuese a sobrevivir; el campo de batalla necesitaba monstruos como Levi, o incluso como ella, mas se alimentaba de la carne de personas como Marco.

_Una vez más me comparo con él_.

Mikasa decidió evitar el tema. Decidió concentrarse en la mano de Marco en la suya, y en la que aferraba su cintura. Decidió prestar atención a cómo sus dedos se hundían en la hombrera del joven y quizás en contar cuántas pecas tenía en sus mejillas.

Decidió de igual manera evitar pensar sobre cómo, conociendo a Marco, esto había sido alguna especie de plan para alejarla de Levi.

Sí, Marco tenía un corazón tan grande que Mikasa estaba segura de que ese mismo corazón sería su ruina.

La música empezaba. Era una melodía con violines y violas, una obra de arte.

Lástima que Mikasa no supiese bailar. Lástima que sus pies se enredasen con su vestido, porque nunca había aprendido cómo moverse ante la cadencia de un compás de tres cuartos.

Pronto, no obstante, se las arregló para captar el ritmo adecuado que la voz cantaba en algún idioma desconocido. Se encontró a sí misma riendo y divirtiéndose, todo gracias a Marco, a quien le agradecía no quejarse a pesar de que ella lo pisase cada tanto. Vueltas y vueltas en la pista de baile, y el cuerpo de Marco siempre estaba allí, suave y confiable, como arrojarse en una cómoda cama tras un día agotador.

De cierta forma le recordaba a Eren, y a cómo lo había abrazado al reencontrarse con él.

Y de cierta forma, por oposición de ideas, le recordó a Levi.

Y terminó de recordarlo cuando, en uno de los giros de la danza, vio al capitán mirándola con sus glaciales ojos oscuros.

Recordó entonces su cuerpo las pocas veces que se hallaron cerca. No recordaba mucho de cuando era niña, fuera de un profundo odio, pero no olvidaba las veces que habían entrenado, y cualquier roce que los acercase por tan solo unos segundos. El cuerpo de Levi, a diferencia del cuerpo de Marco o el de Eren, provocaba una reacción distinta en ella.

La música se tornaba frenética.

¿Adrenalina, quizás? Calor. Un deseo de huir y, a la vez, de presionarlo contra el piso o alguna pared hasta que dejase de respirar. Solo que no por lograr que dejase de existir, sino por aquella sensación en sí misma de su cuerpo presionado contra el ajeno.

Se hallaba en los brazos de Marco Bodt, su gentil amigo.

Y no dejaba de pensar en cómo el cuerpo de Levi se sentía contra el suyo.

Había algo muy, muy mal con Mikasa. Y no quería pensar en ello.

No que pudiese _pensar_, de todas maneras, con la mirada de Levi clavada en la suya.

* * *

La danza terminó pronto, y Mikasa y Marco se despidieron con sendas reverencias.

―Perdón, Marco, no sé bailar…

Él soltó una alegre risa.

―No, pero hacia el final mejoraste. Parecías concentrada, ¿eh?

Mikasa decidió marcharse antes de ponerse en evidencia, y retornó entonces a sentarse al lado de Levi, quien se hallaba solo en la mesa: todos habían ido a bailar.

Pese a que podría haber optado por otra silla, ella permaneció a su lado.

Ambos sabían que había mucho para decir, y, al mismo tiempo, nada que pudiese ser dicho.

―¿Quieres té?

Mikasa asintió, y Levi le sirvió una taza.

De pronto, Petra llegó hasta donde ambos se hallaban.

―Capitán, ¿puedo hablar con usted un segundo?

Levi cabeceó en señal de asentimiento, y la siguió.

* * *

La fiesta se extendió hasta pasada la medianoche: había comenzado temprano, y de la misma manera finalizaba.

Eran las doce y media cuando Levi y Mikasa se levantaron de la mesa. Erwin les agradeció por haber venido, y Hange hizo un comentario sobre lo mucho que Mikasa se había divertido con Marco que estuvo a punto de hacerla sonrojar.

A la una menos cuarto de la mañana se hallaban en el apartamento.

Para sorpresa de Mikasa, en lugar de ir directo a su habitación, Levi se acercó al gramófono de la sala de estar, y colocó un disco en el mismo. ¡Cuán grande fue su sorpresa al oír el mismo vals de la fiesta allí! En cuestión de segundos, apartó los sofás y la mesita de café del camino, con lo que el espacio quedó libre.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue extender la mano en dirección a Mikasa.

―Ackerman, voy a enseñarte a bailar.

La joven no comprendía qué ocurría con ella, mas lo cierto es que aceptó la cálida mano de Levi. Una línea distinta a aquel severo trazo que siempre curvaba su rostro se hizo presente.

Mikasa habría jurado que se trataba de una sonrisa si no fuese porque Levi _nunca_ sonreía.

―Quítate los zapatos.

Claro. Era una clase, no algo serio. Solo le enseñaría a no cometer más papelones. Con ágiles movimientos de sus pies, arrojó los zapatos lejos y prestó atención al capitán: no sabía cómo un hombre más bajo que ella podría darle lecciones, mas resolvió que por una vez no le molestaba tenerlo cerca.

Por una vez no le molestaba su mano en la suya, y su mano en la cintura, aunque sí que era una lucha consigo misma, puesto que su cuerpo deseaba echarse a temblar.

Mikasa le echó la culpa a la repugnancia que sentía hacia Levi, y no obstante, no podía _pensar_ en cómo lo odiaba cuando la esencia a madera de pino llegaba a sus fosas nasales.

Levi olía a naturaleza, a un bosque perdido en las montañas.

Era la primera vez que Mikasa lo notaba.

―Me gusta esta canción.

Mikasa lo dijo para distraerse a sí misma. Levi replicó:

―Apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes qué dice…

Sus pasos eran lentos, y Mikasa podía seguirlos. Temió que la pisase ahora que iba descalza, mas pronto descartó ese temor; Levi tenía práctica, se evidenciaba en cómo su mano presionaba solo lo justo sobre la tela de su vestido.

Algo en la situación le dejaba un sabor a vulnerabilidad en la boca, cuando nunca antes se había sentido así. Algo en los ojos de Levi volvía a llamar su atención, y aun no encontraba qué era.

Supuso que debería dejar de buscar.

―No sé qué dice… ―admitió al fin―. Petra me dijo que es un vals ruso…

Él la guiaba. Mikasa intentó recordar por qué lo odiaba: los cuerpos que yacían tendidos esa noche en el suelo de su sala.

_ «El capitán Levi fue quien me salvó»._

Cerró los ojos. Pensó que Levi protestaría, pero no fue así; él solo la siguió guiando, y empezó a susurrar en voz baja, bajísima, palabras a la par del gramófono:

―Ojos oscuros y ardientes, negros como los cielos de medianoche…

Su voz seguía siendo un siseo. Pero Mikasa no pensaba en serpientes ahora mismo; a una serpiente la hubiese exterminado en unos segundos, mientras que no sabía si quería huir de este hombre o golpearlo.

―Llenos de una llama apasionada, llenos de adorable juego…

¿O tal vez quería hacer otra cosa?

―Estoy enamorado de ti. Tengo miedo de ti.

Mikasa abrió los ojos. Levi la miraba. La miraba atentamente, y no temía seguir haciéndolo mientras ambos cuerpos giraban en la penumbra del apartamento con solo la mitad de las luces encendidas.

―El día en que te conocí me ha hecho triste y azul.

Mikasa aferró su hombro y su mano, e intentó memorizar su respiración. Sus palabras llegaban calmadas a su oído, y aunque su tono era igual de monótono que siempre, ella prestaba atención a cada sílaba como si entrañasen un secreto.

―Es deliberado que seas más profunda que el abismo…

El ritmo aceleraba, y ¿era su imaginación, o sus cuerpos estaban más cerca? Antes sus senos no se hallaban presionados contra el pecho de Levi, y ahora en cambio…

―Puedo ver en ti el luto por mi felicidad.

… Ahora en cambio se preguntaba si Levi era o no un monstruo.

―Puedo ver en ti aquella llama triunfal…

Y si bajo todas esas capas de ropa seguía siéndolo.

―… en la cual mi pobre corazón ha sido consumido en vano.

Se preguntó si Levi podía sonreír.

―Oscuros y ardientes ojos, profundos como los cielos de medianoche…

Se preguntó a qué sonaría su risa, si es que aún podía reír.

―Me están llamando a volar sobre el mar…

Ella aún podía, y se regocijaba con ese hecho.

―Donde el amor es rey, la amabilidad es todo…

¿O no podía? No sabía nada sobre Levi, y ahora se daba cuenta.

―No la miseria, no la espada ni los resquemares.

Nunca le había interesado conocerlo, no obstante. Solo lo quería muerto. Pero era difícil pensar en eso cuando la música y Levi se movían más rápido, y le exigían lo mismo.

―Si no te hubiese conocido, sufriría menos…

Lo quería muerto, sí. Al hombre que la guiaba de forma tan gentil que la hacía sentir ligera, como si fuese aire.

―Viviría mi vida con felicidad.

Al hombre cuyo aliento sentía en el rostro, y en el cuello. Ese olor a madera y lagos ocultos en las montañas.

―Me han arruinado una vez, negros y ardientes ojos…

Al hombre que susurraba palabras que no le pertenecían.

―Y desde aquella sombría fecha, han cambiado todo mi destino.

Odiaba a Levi. Lo odiaba, aunque sentía su corazón latir bajo su pecho.

―Pero no estoy triste, aún vivo y no muerto.

Aunque ahora se fijase en cómo su cabello parecía suave y sus flecos casi llegaban hasta sus ojos.

―Ahora mi fortuna es amarte en paz.

Sí, aunque dijese eso, no eran sus palabras.

―Y mi mayor recompensa, la cual me fue dada por el Señor…

No eran sus palabras.

―Sacrificaré todo a estos ojos ardientes.

No, ¿cuáles eran sus palabras…?

―Ojos oscuros y ardientes, negros como los cielos de medianoche…

_ «Ackerman, dame tu vida»._

―Llenos de una llama apasionada, llenos de adorable juego…

_«Y si me das tu vida…»._

―Estoy enamorado de ti. Tengo miedo de ti.

_«… yo te prometo, Ackerman, te juro frente a todos los presentes, que mi vida será tuya para lo que quieras»._

―El día en que te conocí me ha hecho triste y azul.

_ «¡Así que toma la maldita capa, y dame tu maldita vida porque tan cierto como que el infierno existe que la necesito!»._

―Estoy enamora…

Levi no pudo terminar la frase. No podía con la mano de Mikasa sobre sus labios. Ella lo miró con sus grandes ojos grises, y supo que su fachada de fortaleza se había roto.

Empero, era fuerte más allá de la fachada, así que, mientras ambos se detenían abruptamente y la música llegaba a su fin ignorante de que ya nadie le prestaba atención, Mikasa habló:

―Voy a mudarme con Eren.

Algo hubo en los ojos de Levi que Mikasa advirtió durante un fugaz segundo. Al siguiente, él la había soltado y había apartado la mano de su boca.

―Haz lo que quieras, Ackerman.

Y pasó de largo. Como una burbuja en el aire, el momento se rompió en miles de pedazos que se desvanecieron en torno a Mikasa.

―Solo recuerda la misión.

A la par que oía la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, Mikasa intentaba olvidar las palabras que no eran palabras de Levi, y aun así sonaban como si lo fuesen.

Esas podía olvidarlas, porque no eran ciertas.

Desafortunadamente, no tenía el mismo éxito en cada rincón en el cual su cuerpo había sentido el de Levi.

Ni tenía éxito cuando se trataba de olvidar sus ojos.

Sus ojos oscuros.

* * *

_ «Capitán, sé que toda esta situación es muy tensa, pero… creo que debería intentar hacer las paces con Mikasa»._

Levi aflojó su _cravat_ y lo colgó en la percha de su habitación.

_«Conversando se entiende la gente, ¿no?»._

Entretanto se colocaba su piyama, pensaba que Petra era un ilusa. Pero sus buenas intenciones eran algo remarcable en cada uno de sus actos.

_«Es más: tengo una idea»._

Levi suspiró, y se deslizó bajo sus sábanas.

_«No es gran cosa, es solo un pequeño paso, pero es algo»._

Lo siguiente que hizo fue abrir un pequeño libro negro que reposaba en su estante, buscar una página en particular y garabatear un nombre en el mismo.

Sí. Petra era una ilusa.

Y mientras apagaba su lámpara y bajaba los párpados, concluyó que él era incluso más iluso al recordar los labios entreabiertos de Mikasa y sus ojos tan profundos como los cielos de medianoche.

* * *

**¿Y? c: Bueno, reviews por fa, porque puede que no lo parezca, pero**** hay gente que aparentemente no se atreve a hablarme porque me "admira"..****. Gente, quiero que sepan que puedo parecer malota o algo, pero cada vez que actualizo, abro mi pared de "views, reviews" y demás cosas, y me emociono y fangirleo cada vez que tengo un número más de vistas. CUANDO TENGO REVIEWS ME RÍO COMO IDIOTA Y DOY SALTITOS POR EL CUARTO.**

******Háganme feliz, por favor uwu**

******Los quiero :'D**

******-Pequeña**

******PD: SÍ, sé que este cap abusó con las miradas y los ojos y esas cosas, pero fue un homenaje al bello vals cuyo link les di antes uwu **


	8. Die unfreiwillige Helden

**¿Qué les puedo decir? Espero que tengan sus pañuelos consigo xD**

**En fin, tengo TRES músicas para este cap:**

**The Reluctante Heroes, la versión original.**

**Busquen en youtube: Shingeki no kyojin - The Reluctant Heroes Piano Version Full**

**Y: Shingeki no kyojin - The reluctant heroes (music box)**

**Y bueno, lloren uwu**

**ANONS:**

**Rikasa: Como sos masoquista, te regalo este cap para que te diviertas u3u**

**Nana-san: Veremos más adelante qué ocurrirá, por ahora, tomá este cap y... bueno, mirá lo que les hago a los personajes (?)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VIII: Die unfreiwillige Helden**

Para sorpresa de Levi, Mikasa no echó la puerta de una patada, sino que únicamente la azotó contra la pared al ingresar a su oficina.

―¿Qué significa _esto_? ―interpeló de forma ácida entretanto le enseñaba el documento que había sido expedido más temprano esa mañana.

Un documento secreto que había llegado solo a unos pocos.

Entre esos pocos no se hallaba Mikasa.

Levi reprimió un suspiro, y bajó los papeles que había estado leyendo con anterioridad.

―Ackerman, primero que nada, cierra la maldita puerta porque si lo que quieres es causar una escenita y conseguir que nos maten a todos, estás muy cerca.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, mas no le quedó otra opción que cumplir con la petición.

―Eren está en esta lista. _Yo no._

―Tampoco están Leonhardt ni Braun, por si no te has fijado.

―¡Ellos no me importan un comino!

Levi frunció el ceño. Maldición, cómo lo irritaba esta nueva Mikasa: la Mikasa que se metía en problemas a diario a causa de Eren, y que osaba dejar que las emociones turbasen su juicio.

Lo irritaba tanto como la Mikasa desvalida que había visto en la fiesta del día anterior; esa joven abandonada con la mirada perdida, como si no tuviese razón alguna para vivir.

Prefería mil veces sus miradas de odio a verla con esa expresión nuevamente.

Así que se mantuvo tranquilo, y replicó:

―Y a mí no me importa tu disconformidad con mis órdenes, así que sabe que sería mucho más conveniente para ambos que detuvieses tu berrinche ya mismo.

La muchacha apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos.

―¿Es esto… ―Levi sabía la pregunta que venía, y aun así, notaba cuánto le costaba a Mikasa formularla― porque pretendo mudarme con Eren?

El capitán no sabía si tomar su renuencia a interrogarlo al respecto como algo bueno, o molestarse porque dudaba de su capacidad militar.

De cualquier manera, solo abrió una carpeta y extendió una hoja hacia la soldado; esta se la arrancó de las manos, y a medida que sus ojos dejaban atrás las líneas negras, su expresión se ensombrecía.

―Atrévete a hacerme esa pregunta de nuevo, Ackerman, cuando fuiste _tú_ quien mostró un deterioro increíble en apenas _una semana_ desde que ese mocoso llegase a tu vida. Me da igual si te mudas con él y lavas sus calzones, pero la disminución de tu capacidad es un riesgo para mí y mis hombres y no voy a tolerarlo, ¿entendido?

Los labios de Mikasa temblaban. Situó la hoja en el escritorio, y cuestionó con un tono lastimero:

―¿Por qué lo llevas lejos de mí?

―Porque él no se vio afectado en lo más mínimo por ti, o cualquier otro factor externo.

Levi no comprendió su expresión herida. ¿La lastimaba que el mocoso fuese un soldado capaz, a pesar de su impulsividad? ¿No era eso algo _bueno_, puesto que significaba mayor probabilidad de un mocoso vivo y peleando con sus compañeros soldados en lugar de un mocoso muerto?

Y sin embargo, haciendo honor a su fortaleza, cualquier rastro de dolor desapareció en el segundo que ella clavó sus ojos en los suyos:

―Tengo algo que pedirte.

Levi enarcó las cejas.

Nunca antes Mikasa le había pedido nada.

* * *

Golpeó la puerta, y en segundos Levi se halló frente a ella. Vestía cómodamente, nada más que una camisa y unos pantalones.

Era algo raro de ver fuera de su hogar.

―¿Listo, capitán?

La sonrisa de Petra no pareció repercutir en la expresión huraña de Levi, quien solo respondió con un gruñido para indicar que sí, que efectivamente estaba listo.

Eran pasadas las cinco y media cuando llegaron a la zona comercial de Berlín.

Lo primero que hicieron fue entrar a una tienda de antigüedades. Pese a la variedad de objetos en venta, desde telescopios hasta anillos, no había _nada_ que convenciese a Levi.

―¿Esta pinza para el cabello?

―La tirará a la basura.

―¿Quizás esta antigua muñeca…?

―La quemará, y la tirará a la basura.

Petra hizo un puchero: era imposible ganar si él mantenía aquella actitud.

―Capitán, ponga más de su parte…

Levi bufó. Petra continuaba sin entender el motivo de su aparente malhumor.

Mas se distrajo al seguir la dirección de la mirada del soldado, fija en dos figuras que cruzaban la calle.

―¿No son aquellos… Mikasa y Eren?

Como estirado por una cuerda invisible a Petra, Levi abandonó el local.

Ella fue incapaz de hacer más que caminar tras él en completo silencio.

* * *

―No fuiste al baile.

Eren negó con la cabeza y bebió su jugo rápidamente.

―Era una pérdida de tiempo.

Mikasa se mantuvo impasible, mas Petra, conociéndola como la conocía, atisbó un dejo de molestia en sus facciones.

El porqué, sin embargo, escapaba a su conocimiento. A su lado, el capitán bebía su té en silencio, renuente a dejar traslucir cualquier tipo de información, si es que disponía de ella. Era, en suma, un misterio al igual que Mikasa.

Tal y como era un total misterio la razón por la cual el capitán consideraba necesario situarse en una mesa estratégicamente escondida en una esquina de aquel bar que, pese a todo, aun les permitía oír la conversación ajena.

Petra se entristeció un poco al pensar en lo similares que eran, y lo cruel del hado que los mantenía juntos. ¿Por qué no podían, si no ser amigos, al menos llevarse bien? O en todo caso, no sufrir como lo hacían… ¿Por qué permanecían juntos? ¿No había, acaso, otra manera…?

―Mañana… Mañana es mi cumpleaños, Eren.

Las palabras de Mikasa rompían el corazón de Petra. Mikasa nunca pedía, nunca actuaba de forma caprichosa, y allí estaba, suplicándole algo de atención a su amigo de la infancia.

Este, en cambio, puso una cara apenada:

―Ya sabes que mañana tenemos la misión…

El malestar en el rostro de Mikasa era evidente. En un gesto que Petra conocía demasiado bien, se cubrió la boca con la bufanda.

―No esperaba ―habló a través de la tela― festejar mañana… Solo… pensaba divertirme contigo en la fiesta.

―Oh. _Oh_ ―Eren lucía desorientado, sin saber qué decir―. Bueno, yo… supongo que lo dejaremos para después de la misión, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikasa lo miraba con atención, mas no decía nada. Finalmente, volvió a hablar:

―No iré a la misión.

Eren parpadeó confundido. Petra frunció el ceño: ¿qué era todo eso?

―¿No irás?

―No estoy en la lista.

Esta vez, Eren parecía molesto. Petra lo entendía: Mikasa se había graduado con honores, y no había nadie que pusiese en duda su talento natural y su capacidad, los cuales, sumados a su entrenamiento, la convertían en un arma letal.

―Eso sí que es raro. ¿Tienes alguna idea del motivo?

Ahora sí que la joven lucía notablemente incómoda.

―Mi rendimiento bajó… según el capitán Rivaille.

Petra lanzó una mirada estupefacta en dirección a Levi. Este solo la ignoró, y siguió disfrutando de su bebida.

―Supongo que si él lo dice, es cierto ―aceptó Eren, y terminó su jugo; luego de limpiarse la boca con la manga, se levantó―. En fin, ahora me voy. Tengo mucho que hacer antes de la misión. Te dejo algo de dinero para pagar por lo mío. ¡Nos vemos, Mikasa!

Y tan raudo como sus propias palabras, Eren se retiró del bar.

* * *

Mikasa permaneció aún un largo tiempo en el sitio, la mirada plateada viendo y al mismo tiempo no viendo su reflejo en la vidriera del bar. Del otro lado, las personas pasaban y continuaban con su vida como quien no quiere la cosa.

De alguna manera, se sentía alienada de la realidad.

Era como si todo lo que había dado por certero e inherente a su existencia se estuviese resquebrajando como un cristal.

Para empezar, Eren. Eren quien parecía haberla olvidado. La apreciaba, sí, pero como una amiga más cuando sus metas eran otras.

Y también Levi. Levi, no Rivaille. Levi y sus actos casi amables, casi…

_Casi humanos._

Mikasa se sentía desolada. ¿Cómo podía el mundo entero de un ser humano dar un giro tan vertiginoso? Y allí se hallaba, con la sensación de las manos de Levi y del cuerpo de Levi contra el suyo de una forma tan real que pareciera que se encontrase a su lado.

Y era repugnante cuando pensaba en sus padres, muertos ambos por esas mismas manos en las que ella había apoyado su cuerpo la noche anterior.

_La noche anterior_.

Evocaba todo, y nada a la vez. Era como una burbuja intangible en la realidad de todos los días, como mirar a las nubes de manera tan intensa que sientes que puedes palparlas y luego recordar que estás atrapado en un embotellamiento.

Así se sentía Mikasa.

Y no sabía qué hacer para detener sus sentimientos.

Fue entonces cuando oyó que la llamaban, y al alzar la vista, una afable sonrisa la saludó.

―¿Te encuentras bien?

Petra.

Levi debía tener razón respecto a su bajo rendimiento si no había percibido a la muchacha en el bar con anterioridad.

Empero, le había hecho una pregunta, y Mikasa no era amiga de mentir, por lo que eligió volver a cubrirse la boca con la bufanda y no responder.

―¿Puedo sentarme?

Asintió, y su amiga tomó asiento.

―Dime, Mikasa… ¿a ti te gusta Eren?

¿Le gustaba Eren? Nunca le había atraído nadie, y solo sabía de aquel sentimiento primario de amor hacia su familia.

Eren venía incluido en el combo.

―No ―dijo al fin, porque Petra era la única persona con la que podía hablar y creía que decirlo en voz alta la ayudaría a situar todo en la realidad; Levi era malo, Eren era bueno, y Petra era una especie de entidad neutra porque sentía _cariño_ hacia ella, y, al mismo tiempo, esta sentía _cariño_ hacia Levi―. Es mi familia.

Ella sonrió en señal de comprensión, y pidió una bebida al mesero. Mikasa reflexionó sobre la pregunta, y sopesó la posibilidad de que Petra la hubiese visto ser abandonada por Eren.

―Él no sabe lo que es mejor para sí ―dijo al fin―. Por eso tengo que estar a su lado.

―Y porque lo quieres, claro, lo entiendo ―Petra expresó―. Lo entiendo, Mikasa. Lo entiendo como no tienes idea.

Mikasa no era idiota, y sabía a qué se refería su amiga cuando hablaba con esos ojos tristes.

Levi.

Si cuidar de Eren era un suplicio, se dijo que sentir cualquier tipo de afecto hacia Levi y por lo tanto sentir la necesidad de protegerlo debía ser un verdadero calvario: era ruin, era pérfido, era un asesino, un desalmado, y deseaba que las cosas fuesen hechas siempre a su manera…

―Pero Mikasa, no siempre todo se hará como nos guste, ¿sabes?

La joven entornó los ojos. Su comentario, justo cuando pensaba en Levi, establecía cierto grado de paralelismo que la hacía sentir incómoda.

―Eren no sabe lo que es mejor para sí ―murmuró una vez más.

Petra volvía a sonreír. Mikasa detestaba esa sonrisa suya, porque no era solo de cariño, sino de pena. Sabía, sin que Petra lo dijera, que consideraba su batalla por aislar a Eren de los peligros exteriores una pérdida de tiempo.

Y Mikasa no era suficientemente cruel como para replicar de manera mordaz que la verdadera pérdida de tiempo era estar enamorada de un monstruo como Levi.

Porque Petra _amaba_ a Levi, y Mikasa lo veía en cada gesto suyo. No lo comprendía, la desconcertaba, hasta la infuriaba, porque Petra era una estrella en una noche despejada, y aquel hombre solo podía ser comparado con un agujero negro.

Mikasa estaba convencida de que una persona tan joven, talentosa y amable como Petra se merecía algo _más_ en la vida. Contaba apenas con veinticuatro años, y estaba decidida a atar su vida al asqueroso vejestorio que era Levi.

Empero, ella no diría nada acerca de las erradas decisiones de Petra: era su amiga, aunque se hubiesen conocido en la más deplorable situación, y Mikasa la respetaba… pero eso era todo. Si tuviese que decidir entre Eren y Petra, elegiría a Eren mil veces.

Porque Eren era su _familia_.

* * *

Levi yacía en su cama aquella noche. El clima era casi cálido, perfecto para unas buenas ocho horas de sueño, y sin embargo, no podía pegar ojo.

Menos pudo hacerlo al oír el leve sonido de la puerta entreabriéndose y de los silentes pasos de la intrusa.

¿Trataría de matarlo? ¿A eso había venido? ¿O…?

Sintió el peso de su cuerpo en la cama, y exhaló un largo suspiro.

―¿A qué viniste?

Ninguna respuesta. Levi optó por girarse hacia ella, y mirarla sin siquiera erguirse en la cama.

Estaba, como siempre, bella. Como era costumbre, vestía nada más que una camisola blanca para dormir. Si miraba con suficiente intensidad, Levi estaba seguro de que podría atisbar hasta el rosado de sus pezones debajo de la tela.

Pero estaba muy ocupado mirando su rostro de porcelana en la penumbra como para intentar ver más de lo que Mikasa quería mostrarle.

―A pedirte que cuides a Eren. En serio.

Levi frunció el entrecejo.

―Entendí el punto. Ya me lo pediste hoy, Ackerman. Y te dije que lo protegeré como a cualquier otro soldado, y eso es lo que tengo para ofrecer.

Ella calló, mas no lucía molesta por su réplica. Levi comprendió entonces que había algo más que quería decirle.

Esperó, y no obstante, Mikasa nunca habló. Empero, en un momento dado, sus labios se entreabrieron como si las palabras que pensaba fuesen a abandonarla.

Y no dijo nada.

Levi cerró los ojos, le dio la espalda y suspiró:

―Si eso es todo, tengo una misión mañana. Déjame dormir.

Pero ella no se fue. Levi decidió ignorarla hasta que se marchase; sabía que lo suyo con Mikasa no era precisamente una relación idónea, mas consideraba sorteada la fase durante la cual era menester cargarla para lograr que acatase una orden.

Y cuando los minutos pasaron, Levi volvió a cuestionar esa fase, y se preguntó si sería _necesario_ decirle algo más.

Decidió que sí, y no obstante, no pudo decir nada.

Porque no podía creer lo que sentía, y aun así el rumor que haría la seda al deslizarse contra el cristal de una ventana era lo único que se escuchaba.

Y aun con aquel rumor, Levi no podía creerlo.

Así que decidió no creerlo, y cerró los ojos.

* * *

Se lo había preguntado desde el momento en que había danzado con él, y, aunque mil dudas revoloteaban en el interior de su cabeza sobre si extender o no la mano, las yemas de sus dedos no sabían de incertidumbre y vacilación.

Por eso se hundieron en el cabello azabache y memorizaron su textura similar a la de las plumas. Y empero, la saciedad de la duda no detuvo la exploración: los dígitos palpaban el cuero cabelludo de Levi y lo trazaban con la delicadeza que un artesano imprime en su obra.

Era como si Mikasa estuviese moldeando a Levi en sí a su gusto.

No se percató del momento en que su mano bajó a su mejilla y la contorneó como acariciándola.

Mikasa estaba acariciando a aquel hombre que se sentía cada vez más próximo al sueño.

Y aun entonces las palabras se hicieron oír:

―Trae a Eren con vida. Pero no dejes la tuya atrás.

Como la luna al ser ocultada por una nube en una noche antaño despejada, Mikasa se retiró de la habitación.

Levi pensó que le hubiese gustado echarse una siesta con la luz de la luna besando su rostro.

* * *

Auruo bajó la bolsa con la que había cargado durante dos horas y dejó escapar un quejido.

―¿En serio tenemos que meternos en una misión tan aburrida?

―Auruo, hay una razón por la cual la llaman «reconocimiento del perímetro» y no «ofensiva».

―Igual, es aburrida.

Eld y Gunter no tardaron en unirse a la conversación de Petra y Auruo, y Levi estuvo a punto de intervenir, cuando Eren, el mocoso que había traído consigo, se le adelantó:

―¡Capitán, todo listo, señor!

Levi asintió, y observó…

… el patético trabajo de Eren montando las camas.

―Petra, Eld, Gunter, Auruo ―llamó entonces; cual perros bien adiestrados, los oficiales dejaron de discutir y centraron su atención en su superior―. Ayuden a Eren a montar una cama _decente_.

Ni siquiera era «decente» la palabra, pues no eran más que bolsas de dormir dispuestas en el suelo de aquella mansión que hacía las veces de centro de operaciones provisorio. Era una casona antigua, abandonada hacía bastante tiempo: los peldaños se deshacían en pedazos, las losas del suelo se habían agrietado a causa de la erosión del terreno y la única forma de obtener agua era utilizando un pozo cercano. A todos les daba mala espina, menos a Petra, quien la hallaba francamente fascinante: había oído rumores en el último pueblo que habían pasado en el viaje de que se trataba de la antigua casa de un fabricante de cajitas musicales.

Un lado que solo Levi conocía de Petra era el de su amor por la música: de niña había estudiado piano, y su mayor sueño era tocar alguna canción en su boda, y hacer que su padre estuviese orgulloso.

«Pero eso no ocurrirá hasta que la humanidad esté a salvo», le había asegurado Petra.

Levi se preguntó con quién pensaría casarse. Bien, de seguro sería un tipo afortunado, o eso quería pensar.

―¡Capitán, todo listo! ―interrumpió Eld el hilo de sus pensamientos, mas Levi no se vio afectado por ello.

Observó con satisfacción las seis «camas» dispuestas en la sala de la mansión.

―Bien. Ahora muevan sus traseros, que empezaremos con la limpieza.

Esta vez, casi todos fueron capaces de mantener una sonrisa falsa en sus rostros: solo Eren expresó su descontento con un sonoro bufido.

* * *

Aquella noche todo el escuadrón se hallaba exhausto, y durmió con bastante facilidad. Solo Gunter, Levi y Petra, quienes habían tomado una siesta, se mantuvieron despiertos para hacer las veces de guardias.

Aunque Gunter insistió en que él se mantendría atento en la torre más alta de la mansión, y los instó a dormir, ni Levi ni Petra pensaban hacerlo al bajar las escaleras.

―Estaba pensando en explorar la mansión.

_Claro que sí_, se dijo Levi: sabía de las intenciones de Petra desde que pusieron un pie en la condenada casona, y aunque estaba en su completo derecho de negarle su permiso, no lo hizo; consideraba justo concederle al menos esto tras lo mucho que lo había ayudado con Mikasa.

Después de todo, la misión verdadera empezaba recién a la mañana siguiente: esta era solo una parada hasta la ciudad que se constituiría en la meta de ambos escuadrones.

Así que por una vez la siguió mientras subían y bajaban desvencijados peldaños de madera.

Tras unos buenos quince minutos recorriendo la mansión y hurgando en los cajones ―específicamente Petra, puesto que Levi se negaba a ensuciarse las manos con tanto polvo―, llegaron a una amplia habitación unida por un largo pasillo a la cocina del lugar.

Aparentemente era un taller, y si bien la distribución de la casa era extraña ―_¿Quién demonios uniría una cocina a un mugriento taller?_, en palabras de Levi―, había sido construida de forma bastante eficaz puesto que no atentaba contra la estética en general de la casona.

―¡Increíble!

Una vez más, Petra se dispuso a investigar. A Levi le disgustaba la falta de limpieza, sí, mas disfrutaba un poco del aire misterioso del taller: parecía hablar de historias olvidadas hacía años. Debido a esto, observó en silencio cómo la joven exploraba repisa por repisa y cajón por cajón.

Se detuvo, finalmente, en el piano situado en el medio del taller. Sus grandes ojos interrogaron a Levi, y él asintió: como se trataba de una misión de reconocimiento del perímetro y se hallaban en el interior de una enorme mansión abandonada, no supondría peligro alguno que se oyese algo de música. Era tan grande, de hecho, que ni siquiera molestaría a los soldados durmiendo en el piso inferior.

Primero, por supuesto, la soldado examinó el interior del instrumento: recién cuando se hubo cerciorado de que no había bomba alguna ―era una costumbre de soldados alemanes, y de todas maneras, Levi dudaba que alguien se hubiese tomado la molestia de plantar semejante trampa en aquel lugar― se permitió pasear las manos por el mar negro y blanco que cantaba en recompensa de sus caricias.

Levi escuchó en silencio a Beethoven y Chopin, y siguió paseando la vista por el taller: un montón de chapas metálicas y carretes se hallaban dispersos por todas partes.

Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió.

* * *

―Petra.

Su tono no sonaba alerta, ni como si se tratase de una advertencia, mas dejó de tocar al instante y prestó atención al capitán.

―¿Señor…?

Para su sorpresa, Levi avanzó, y tomó asiento a su lado, en el banco del piano.

―Esa tecla que presionaste última. Repítela.

La mujer luchó por recordar cuál era, mas finalmente la halló. Levi asintió con una expresión que solo podía catalogarse de complacida. O eso le parecía a ella, que había estudiado su inexpresivo rostro desde hacía años.

―Ahora… prueba con _esta_.

Petra no lograba entender por qué él mismo no presionaba las teclas, y aun así, siguió sus órdenes. Y las que vinieron: Levi le indicaba en silencio qué tecla tocar, y ella lo hacía.

Siguieron así durante una buena hora y media.

―¡No olvides las teclas! ―le indicó de pronto, y se levantó para alcanzar un cuadernito abandonado en uno de los escritorios, así como una estilográfica que utilizó para garabatear algo en el papel apenas se hubo encontrado de vuelta a su lado―. Toca otra vez, desde el principio.

Petra cumplió, y Levi anotaba cada nota con sus finos dedos. Y algo más anotó, y la muchacha tuvo que preguntárselo:

―Capitán, ¿qué es eso que escribió allí?

Él, tan ensimismado como se hallaba en su tarea, pareció despertarse de golpe de un trance al responder:

―La… letra de la canción.

―¿La… letra?

―Sí. De la canción que acabo de componer con tu ayuda.

El sonrojo que subió a su rostro fue inevitable. La joven bajó la mirada, y jugueteó con sus dedos.

_Qué mal_, se dijo. _Él no… no sabe lo que dice._

¿El solitario e independiente Levi hablando de componer una _música_ con su ayuda? Petra no podía evitar fijar su atención en sus pestañas y en los ojos ocultos bajo ellas.

Dios, cómo lo amaba.

―¿Puedo… leer la letra?

Asintió, y se la entregó: estaba en inglés, pero Petra comprendía cada palabra; venía de una buena familia, y había estudiado bastante a lo largo de su vida.

_Day by day_

_We have lost our edge_

_Don't you know?_

_Forgotten is the life we led_

_Now it seems_

_You don't care what the risk is_

_The peaceful times have made us blind_

_Can't look back_

_They will not come back_

_Can't be afraid_

_It's time after time_

_So once again_

_I'm hiding in my room_

_The peaceful times have made us blind_

_So you can't fly if you never try_

_You told me, oh, long ago_

_But you left the wall_

_Outside the gate_

_So more than ever, it's real_

_It was like a nightmare_

_It's painful for me_

_Because nobody wants to die too fast_

_Remember the day of grief_

_Now it's strange for me_

_I could see your face_

_I could hear your voice_

_Remember the day we met_

_It's painful for me_

_Because nobody wants to die too fast_

_Remember a day we dreamt_

_It's painful for me_

_I could see your face_

_I could hear your voice_

_Song for the reluctant heroes_

_Oh, give me your strength_

_Our life is so short_

_Song for the reluctant heroes_

_I want to be brave like you_

_From my heart_

_Song for the reluctant heroes_

_Oh give me your strength_

_Our life is so short_

_Song for the reluctant heroes_

_I want to be brave like you_

_Can't look back_

_They will not come back_

_Can't be afraid_

_It's time after time_

_So once again_

_I'm hiding in my room_

_The peaceful times have made us blind_

_So you can't fly if you never try_

_You told me, oh, long ago_

_But you left the wall_

_Outside the gate_

_So more than ever, it's real_

_It was like a nightmare_

_It's painful for me_

_Because nobody wants to die too fast_

_Remember the day of grief_

_Now it's strange for me_

_I could see your face_

_I could hear your voice_

_Remember the day we met_

_It's painful for me_

_Because nobody wants to die too fast_

_Remember a day we dreamt_

_It's painful for me_

_I could see your face_

_I could hear your voice_

_It was like a nightmare_

_It's painful for me_

_Because nobody wants to die too fast_

_Remember the day of grief_

_Now it's strange for me_

_I could see your face_

_I could hear your voice_

_Remember the day we met_

_It's painful for me_

_Because nobody wants to die too fast_

_Remember a day we dreamt_

_It's painful for me_

_I could see your face_

_I could hear your voice_

Las palabras, al juntarse con la melodía emitida por el piano que Petra mantenía grabada en su magín, se le hacían de una belleza simplemente imbatible. Era como si la hermosura de la canción se introdujese por cada poro de su piel hasta alcanzar sus ojos y llenarlos de lágrimas.

Levantó la vista para darle a Levi su opinión, mas este se había mudado al escritorio cercano y jugueteaba con algunas de las chapas de metal y otros objetos que Petra desconocía.

―¿Señor…? ¿Qué hace…?

Pero Levi trabajaba en silencio, demasiado absorto en su labor como para responder a las interrogantes de su subordinada. Así que ella optó por hacer lo que siempre hacía: permanecer a su lado dando lo mejor de sí, sin formular pregunta alguna, por lo que volvió al piano y trató de brindar al capitán una bella música que le permitiese trabajar de mejor manera.

Y como siempre, Levi no dijo nada.

Pero Petra sabía que se lo agradecía mientras sus dedos encastraban remaches y cilindro y cepillo metálico.

* * *

Dos horas. Fue lo que tomó, y al término de las mismas, Levi estaba exhausto. Lanzó un suspiro, y dirigió la mirada al viejo reloj cucú que aún tras tantos años en el taller no había dejado de funcionar.

Era apenas medianoche. Podía obtener unas buenas cinco horas de sueño, y sabía que su cuerpo de soldado solo precisaba de cuatro.

―¿Señor?

Recién entonces se percató de que la música había cesado, y una cansada Petra lo observaba por encima del hombro.

―Debiste haber ido a dormir ―gruñó Levi, aunque ambos sabían que agradecía la compañía de su fiel oficial.

Esta solo sonrió. Levi observó la cajita musical hexagonal que había creado; la abrió, y esta reprodujo la misma canción que Petra ejecutase en el piano.

―¿Cómo se llama esta canción, señor? ―inquirió entonces ella.

Levi lo pensó. La canción era una de sufrimiento, de resignación y de incansable batalla. La canción hablaba de crueldad y de sacrificio. Hablaba de añoranza y dolor, hablaba del valor y la fuerza surgidas de la necesidad.

Hablaba de alguien capaz de dejarlo todo atrás, y de ser el héroe o la heroína que la humanidad necesitaba.

Hablaba de él.

Pero no solo de él.

―_The Reluctant Heroes_ ―contestó entonces Levi.

La mirada de Petra era cansada, y algo triste, pero Levi no la vio.

―Hm… De alguna manera, me hace pensar en Mikasa.

El capitán no pensó en nada para decir. Solo lo dijo, porque era la verdad:

―Yo obligué a esa niña a ser una heroína.

―Usted… la aprecia mucho, ¿no es así?

Levi entornó los ojos, y dirigió la mirada a Petra. No lo había advertido, mas esta se había levantado, y se encontraba ahora de pie junto a él.

―Si fuese así, no haría ninguna diferencia ―replicó―. Porque no tengo derecho.

Levi no se esperó la mirada herida de Petra. Sabía que era empática, pero ¿en qué la afectaba si él se consideraba indigno de cualquier tipo de cariño o afecto?

―No hable así de usted mismo, señor.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar a qué se refería, cuando ella sola continuó:

―Usted… ha hecho mucho por la humanidad. Y se merece ser amado, tanto como se lo merece Mikasa.

¿Mikasa? Mikasa era una flor crecida en un cementerio. ¿Cómo podía compararse a él, una simple lápida debajo de la cual reposaban huesos de una criatura muerta hace tiempo?

―Petra ―su voz fue más cortante de lo que pretendía―, lo que se refiere a esa mocosa no me incumbe. Por todo lo que sé, podría casarse con Erwin o con el mocoso que es su amigo y…

―Pero usted no desea eso, ¿verdad? ―lo sujetaba del _cravat _ahora, y Levi empezaba a sentirse incómodo; además, no recordaba haberse puesto de pie―. Usted… la quiere _para usted_.

_No_, repuso Levi en su fuero interno al instante. _No es así, no es que yo la quiera para mí…_

―Te equivocas ―una mano sujetó la que se encontraba sobre su _cravat_―. Yo no quiero nada para mí. Solo quiero la cabeza del _Führer_, y luego de eso, la mocosa dispondrá de mi vida… si acabar con ella es lo que desea.

Petra lucía frustrada. Las lágrimas estaban por asomarse a sus ojos. Levi no comprendía nada de esto, ¿qué no era una soldado capaz de controlarse, a pesar de su amabilidad?

―Pero… usted la _quiere_.

Ahí estaban. Con una sencillez tal, Petra pronunciaba las palabras que él había apagado con alcohol o baños, o sueño o trabajo.

Porque sabía que eran ciertas.

―Petra, basta.

―Me ordena que me detenga porque sabe que tengo la razón…

Levi apartó la vista, y no dijo nada. Su subordinada, en cambio, solo sonreía. Sí, _sonreía_, pese a las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

―No hay espacio para el amor en el campo de batalla.

―No lo hay ―coincidió ella―, pero se entromete de todas formas.

―Eso no sucede conmi…

―Pero conmigo _sí_.

Levi calló ante esta afirmación, y buscó su mirada. Estaba seguro de que sus ojos se mostraban alarmados, porque no podía ser de otra manera. Esto que Petra sugería lo había sospechado desde hacía algún tiempo, mas lo había descartado como amabilidad y empatía.

Eso tenía que ser. Nada más que una buena chica cumpliendo correctamente su deber para con su superior.

―Si es un consejo lo que deseas, Petra, te diría que cuides a quien das tu afecto. Mikasa tiene una bonita palabra para describirme, y creo que es propicio que sepas que coincido plenamente con ella: «monstruo». Esa es la pala…

Como todo hombre, Levi tenía un pasado.

Un pasado de miseria en el cual algunas amables manos femeninas habían masajeado sus pies y abrigado su cuerpo en las noches frías.

También, en algunos casos, le habían dado de beber de sus labios besos que habían aliviado su sed.

Y por mucho que Levi hubiese aprovechado en su pasado la amabilidad de estas extrañas, se sentía incapaz de aprovecharse de los besos de Petra que sabían a lágrimas.

No podía, de todas maneras, porque los besos eran desesperados y _mojados_ y aun así él se sentía el mismo terreno yerto de siempre.

No sentía siquiera el alivio que un simple cuerpo de mujer le prodigase años atrás. Y era aún más desesperante porque cada beso de Petra estaba lleno de amor y ternura, y él no se merecía ni amor ni ternura, y, aunque lo hiciese, no los quería _de ella_.

Así que la tomó de los hombros y la apartó. Desvalida, Petra solo lo miró. Levi optó por lo que sería mejor para ambos, a pesar de sentir todavía la sal de sus lágrimas en la lengua:

―Me voy a dormir. Tú haz guardia con Gunter.

Y ella, sabedora de que él siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones, solo contestó con una sonrisa compungida:

―Así será, señor.

Ninguno dijo nada sobre la cajita musical olvidada en la mesa, pues ambos sabían que Levi, una vez más, había decidido lo mejor: no dársela a Mikasa.

* * *

El ritmo de los soldados era constante y silencioso mientras se abrían paso a través del follaje entre las sombras de la madrugada. De un lado del bosque, Levi y su escuadrón; del otro, Mike y el suyo.

En ese instante fue cuando Levi escuchó el ruido de una rama quebrándose debido al peso excesivo que era depositado en ella. Al segundo siguiente, sacó su arma del estuche y se situó tras el árbol más próximo a sí; su escuadrón imitó sus movimientos.

―Todo listo, señor ―susurró Petra, algunos metros a su derecha.

―Esperen hasta que dé la señal.

Eran muchos. Eran muchos porque apenas había cambiado de posición a una eminentemente defensiva, más pasos y crujidos se habían escuchado.

_Maldición_, se dijo Levi; de alguna manera habían logrado acceder a los árboles, lo que significaba que tenían una clara ventaja al poseer mejor visibilidad. Si se hallase aquí el escuadrón de Mike tendrían mayor posibilidad, y sin embargo, estaban al menos a un kilómetro de distancia.

―Auruo, dispara la señal de emergencia.

Auruo hizo como le fue indicado, y al instante la balacera comenzó: de todas direcciones eran atacados, y aunque Levi se las ingenió para matar al menos a tres soldados enemigos ipso facto, aún quedaban más de veinte. Era una mala mano: eran _pocos_, porque no había sido una misión ofensiva en primer lugar. Y el enemigo contaba con un número superior ―y no obstante desconocido― de soldados.

Debía pensar en alguna salida, y rápido.

Empero, la única que se le ocurría era una misión suicida sin precedentes.

Y aun así, significaba mayores probabilidades de éxito…

Petra y Eren eran los más rápidos aparte de sí mismo, pero él contaba con una puntería tal que era conveniente que prosiguiese en la línea de ataque.

―Petra, Eren ―los llamó―. _Huyan_.

Petra acató la orden sin problemas, mientras que Eren, _por supuesto_, la cuestionó:

―¡No, quiero seguir aquí y luchar…!

Levi no tenía tiempo para eso mientras derribaba a otro soldado. Auruo, Gunter y Eld también obtenían resultados favorables. Si tan solo lograban llevar a cabo esa jugada… Indicó que el fuego se detuviese, y repitió:

―Petra.

―¡Sí, señor!

La oficial tiró del soldado más joven, y lo obligó a avanzar. Por instinto, este echó a correr, aunque no dejó de cuestionar a la muchacha. Levi confió, mientras observaba cómo los soldados enemigos dejaban sus posiciones para avanzar tras lo que debían considerar una retirada, en que todo saldría bien.

Con sus capas verdes se ocultaron entre los arbustos, y los vieron pasar a su lado: eran soldados nazis, y Levi hasta reconocía algunos rostros entre sus filas…

Bajo ningún concepto podían identificarlo. Y según lo que había visto, no eran soldados de élite, sino inexpertos: esa era una noticia esperanzadora.

Así que esperó a que avanzasen unos metros tras ellos, y dio la orden de volver a disparar desde atrás.

Esta vez, como moscas atraídas a la miel, la mayoría de los soldados cayó en la trampa; no se esperaron aquel plan que, aunque para nada elaborado, era más que la típica estrategia de «ataque y contraataque» que seguían los soldados menos experimentados al no poseer los nervios de acero necesarios para apostar su supervivencia en jugadas tan arriesgadas.

―¿Estás bien? ―de pronto, la mano de Mike se extendía hacia él.

Levi la rechazó, pues se hallaba bien: solo estaba cubierto de sangre, pues un soldado desesperado había intentado dispararle estando demasiado cerca, había fallado, y el capitán había debido batirse en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que le había granjeado dos cortes algo profundos en una pierna y un brazo.

―Petra y Eren son mi prioridad: huyeron al sur, distrayendo al enemigo para que pudiésemos contraatacar.

Mike asintió, y tanto Levi como él se echaron a correr tras dar la orden de retirada.

―¡Nosotros les cubrimos las espaldas, capitán! ―le gritó Eld.

Levi asintió, y no les dedicó nada más que una mirada por encima del hombro.

* * *

En el camino, aún diez soldados más salieron a su paso. Mike le instó a continuar, y prometió encargarse él mismo de ellos.

Levi prosiguió su camino, y exterminó aún a varios soldados.

―Salen como cucarachas…

Era cierto: estaban por todos lados, y Levi se preguntó si no terminarían muertos en aquel bosque antes de lograr escapar.

_No_, se dijo. _No puedo morir aquí._

La cabeza del _Führer_ debía ser suya.

Y luego de eso, su vida le pertenecería a Mikasa: ese era el trato, y Levi mantendría su palabra.

* * *

Cuando los encontró, ya era demasiado tarde.

Eren temblaba de forma histérica, y Petra permanecía boca arriba, su mirada perdiendo vida a cada segundo.

―Nos perseguían… ―Eren murmuró, y Levi decidió ignorar sus manos trémulas en el suelo―. Nos lanzamos del acantilado y… y logré esconderme tras unas rocas pero ella… ella…

No hacía falta que lo dijese. Varias heridas de bala habían perforado el estómago y el pecho de Petra, sin contar sus extremidades. Ella, sin embargo, mantenía su mirada fija en él.

Levi sabía qué quería decirle. Sabía cada una de sus palabras cargadas de luz y esperanza, aunque la luz y la esperanza estuviesen abandonando su cuerpo como las marchas de judíos que atestiguaba todas las tardes.

―Capitán…

―Lo sé.

Se arrodilló junto a ella, y tomó su mano. Ella sonrió una última vez, y cerró los ojos.

Por un rato, solo se escuchó la respiración algo errática de Levi tras haber corrido tanto y los sollozos de Eren.

* * *

Mike no tardó en hallarlos. Su escuadrón había salido prácticamente intacto, no así el de Levi: Auruo, Gunter y Eld habían sido asesinados en el campo de batalla, y él aún tenía fresca en la memoria la imagen del cuerpo de Petra al costado del río.

A su lado, Eren se mordía el labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar para intentar contener sus lágrimas. Levi no consideró necesario decirle que en cuestión de un año y algo se acostumbraría a las bajas de tal manera que ni siquiera enarcaría una ceja ante los cuerpos de sus camaradas caídos.

El ataque había sido obra de un grupo de soldados nazis que había oído el rumor de una posible misión de las FDF a aquellos parajes.

Antes de llevar a cabo otras misiones, debía descubrirse al infiltrado si se deseaba asegurar el éxito de las mismas.

Desafortunadamente, esta resolución había surgido a causa de un precio demasiado alto.

―Señor…

Levi prestó atención al muchacho que ―al fin― había logrado calmar su llanto.

―Señor, Petra… Petra me pidió…

Eren buscó en sus bolsillos, y Levi extendió la mano.

_Por supuesto, _pensó. _Por supuesto que Petra haría algo como esto._

* * *

Desde la partida de los soldados no había sido capaz de dejar de pensar en sus acciones. ¿Qué sucedía con ella? ¿Acaso había olvidado todo?

¿Acaso olvidaba quién era Levi?

Incluso Petra… Petra, si amaba a un hombre como él, no podía ser buena.

Debía poner distancia. Debía mantenerse alejada de estas personas.

Eren era su prioridad. Eren y Bertholdt, apenas pudiese salir en su búsqueda.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por las pisadas de Levi. Odiaba admitirlo, mas era normal que las conociese de memoria tras tanto tiempo viviendo juntos.

Se levantó de la cama, y acudió a la sala.

No se esperó verlo de vuelta tan pronto, y menos con su ropa hecha jirones y manchada de sangre.

―Volví.

Mikasa cerró los ojos. Si Levi había retornado tan pronto, y en un estado tan deplorable… Abrió la boca para decir algo, mas él la interrumpió:

―Eren se encuentra bien. Tiene heridas menores, pero Hange se está encargando de él.

Mikasa asintió, y suspiró aliviada.

―Sin embargo…

Los ojos grises se clavaron en los de Levi.

―Todo mi escuadrón cayó en batalla.

Mikasa no ignoraba qué significaba aquello, y Levi lo sabía. Claro que sí. Y aun así, lo dijo:

―Petra también.

Mikasa recordó a la joven que le había probado vestidos y la había hecho reír cuando solo quería llorar. Recordó sus abrazos, las pocas veces que le permitía dárselos, y sus tiernas miradas hacia ella y hacia Levi.

Hacia Levi… ¿Qué había pensado ella hacía poco?

Que Levi no se merecía a alguien como Petra. Levi no se merecía a nadie, o mejor dicho, nadie se merecía a alguien tan arruinado como Levi.

―¿Cómo murió?

Levi no pestañeó para responder, a pesar de que parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie:

―Eso no es relevante. Sacrificó su vida, y no habría esperado menos de ella. Era una buena soldado.

Mikasa asintió.

―Es propio de ti pensar así.

El capitán frunció el ceño.

―Hay sacrificios que necesitan ser hechos.

―¿Es esa una regla por la que riges tu vida?

―Es una regla que rige los tiempos de guerra.

Las voces de ambos eran serenas y frías.

―No obstante…

Mikasa observó cómo Levi extendía su mano derecha hacia ella. Le había parecido verlo sostener algo antaño, mas se había distraído por su descuidado aspecto.

―¿Qué es esto? ―inquirió mientras tomaba la cajita musical.

La abrió, y la cajita, que no sabía de muertes ni crueldad, solo emitió un maravilloso sonido.

―Nuestro regalo de cumpleaños. Petra y yo lo hicimos juntos para ti ayer.

* * *

Los ojos de Mikasa se iluminaron por un instante, y empero, al momento siguiente volvieron a ser igual de opacos que siempre.

―El mundo… sí que es un lugar cruel y hermoso al mismo tiempo.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Una vez más, Mikasa probó que era capaz de arrancar las emociones de su ser como un niño travieso arranca flores al costado del camino.

― Hay un límite de vidas por las cuales puedo preocuparme. Y... eso fue decidido hace ya seis años. Así que... pedirme compasión es un error.

Levi iba a preguntar a qué se refería, cuando vio su brazo retroceder, y luego tomar impulso: en menos de un segundo, la cajita musical se halló al otro lado de la sala, destrozada contra la pared.

Irónicamente, unas pocas notas sobrevivieron a la masacre durante un momento, y Levi sabía perfectamente qué parte de la letra iba allí.

_Can't look back_

_They will not come back_

_Can't be afraid_

_It's time after time_

_So once again_

_I'm hiding in my room_

_The peaceful times have made us blind_

―Después de todo, no tengo corazón ni tiempo para desperdiciar.

Levi apretó los puños. Una cosa era aceptar la muerte de sus camaradas como algo inevitable y hasta necesario.

Otra cosa muy distinta era faltarle el respeto a su esfuerzo.

Levi atrapó las muñecas de Mikasa y la acorraló contra la pared en un ágil movimiento. Todo su dolor había quedado olvidado frente a las acciones de la muchacha.

―Ackerman, ¿qué se supone que haces?

Ella no se asustó, sino que le hizo frente con toda la fuerza de su odio. Levi podía sentirlo, podía palparlo en la punta de la lengua tal y como percibía su respiración agitada ante la repugnancia que le causaba que la tocase.

―¿Qué se supone que hago…? Arreglo mis errores.

―¿Erro…?

―Lo sabes, ¿verdad? ―el tono sombrío de Mikasa evitó que Levi hiciese algo precipitado―. El porqué de la muerte de Petra… Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Es imposible que lo ignores…

―… Fue un sacrificio…

―_No_ ―Mikasa lo interrumpió.

Levi podía apreciar la humedad en sus ojos. Una fachada, como siempre. Mikasa quería a Petra. La había querido, y solo jugaba a ser fuerte como mecanismo de defensa.

―La verdadera razón… es que su destino es el mismo que espera a todas las personas que se cruzan en tu camino.

Mikasa sí que sabía adónde apuntar. Empero, Levi estaba _enojado_, demasiado enojado como para sentirse dolido, aunque la voz de Mikasa fuese a perseguirlo durante el resto de su vida.

―¡¿Y por eso _rompes_ su regalo?! ¡Creí que eran _amigas_!

―¡¿Y a ti qué te importa?! ¡Ella fue solo un sacrificio más, ¿o no?! ¡Me habrías sacrificado a mí de igual manera, o a quien fuese necesario!

_No._

Pero Levi no podía decírselo, porque no podía explicárselo.

―Suéltame.

―No hasta que comprendas…

¿Que comprendiese qué?

―¡SUÉLTAME!

La voz de Mikasa, y las lágrimas, y los temblores. Estaba sufriendo. Pero él también sufría, sufría tanto con sus acusaciones y con el peso que cargaba encima.

¿Qué no podía verlo?

―¡SUÉLTAME, LEVI, SUÉLTAME!

Fue la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre, y, como era de esperarse, Mikasa podía hacer que incluso algo que Levi llevaba tiempo deseando doliese como una quemadura.

―¡NO VOY A SOLTARTE, LO MÍNIMO QUE PUEDES HACER ES CARGAR CON LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE TUS PALABRAS Y TUS ACCIONES, ACKERMAN!

―¡¿Y TÚ CUÁNDO CARGASTE CON LA TUYA?!

Ella no sabía nada. Él cargaba con la responsabilidad de cada una de sus decisiones todos los días. Él era humano, aunque fuese el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Tan humano que sentía cada corte, y cada gota de sangre derramada.

Mas Mikasa no esperaría explicaciones: solo deseaba librarse de él, y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo. Se contorsionaba, luchaba, intentaba patearlo…

Finalmente, optó por otra vía de escape.

Levi vio la chispa en sus ojos momentos antes de que ocurriese. Vio su rostro acercarse al suyo, y su boca entreabrirse.

En aquel momento, como una pluma, sintió el roce de sus labios en los suyos. Su expresión atónita solo pudo ser igualada por el dolor que lo recorrió cuando Mikasa hundió los dientes en su labio inferior.

Por instinto, él la soltó, y ella hizo lo mismo: de una patada, lo mandó al suelo.

―¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

Y tras gritar esas tres palabras, Mikasa se encerró en su cuarto.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la noche, Mikasa se envolvió en sus sábanas. Contra su voluntad, las lágrimas se le escapaban sin cesar. Era como si algo se hubiese roto dentro de ella, y estuviese sangrando.

_ Petra._

Pero no lloraba por Petra. No lloraba por haberla querido, sino por no ser capaz de dejar de quererla.

Así que se juró a sí misma que no habría nadie más que Eren.

No sufriría por nadie más.

Eren.

Eren, Eren, Eren.

Pensó mil veces su nombre, su rostro, sus ojos.

Porque no quería pensar en las manos en sus muñecas, ni el olor a lagos en las montañas ni en la intensa mirada que parecía acosarla aún entonces.

Las palabras que había pronunciado hacía instantes, pese a ser verdad, sonaban a mentiras.

Tenía dieciocho años, su mejor amiga estaba muerta, y todas las palabras en las que había creído firmemente sonaban a mentiras cuando recordaba la textura de los labios de Levi.

* * *

Y aunque Mikasa lo había tratado de monstruo y le había asegurado que cada persona en su vida terminaría muerta por su culpa, él solo podía pensar en aquel breve instante en que sus labios habían rozados los suyos.

Porque no había sido un beso, sino un ataque. No había sido una caricia, sino un golpe.

Apenas un roce. Nada comparado a los besos de las mujeres en su pasado, nada comparado a los besos de Petra.

La sangre goteaba sobre su camisa, y Levi intentó concentrarse en su sabor metálico, en la cajita rota al otro lado de la sala, en la luz de la luna que tornaba su piel de un extraño color azulado.

Y aun así, sentía que no podía respirar a causa de la completa felicidad que inundaba sus pulmones y causaba que su corazón martillase en el interior de su pecho.

Era una felicidad agridulce para sentir cuando sus soldados más leales habían caído en batalla y cuando probablemente la única mujer capaz de amarlo había muerto, pero Levi no podía evitarlo.

Presionó los dedos contra su herida recién abierta.

No, no podía evitarlo.

Amaba demasiado a Mikasa.

* * *

**Bueno, les digo una cosa...**

**... Yo me quedé PETRIFICADA con este capítulo. JEJEJEJEJEE -mala persona-.**

**Por cierto, deberían saber que mi nombre es Ana y mi apodo es Any uwu Debería empezar a escribirlo "Annie" luego de este cap. JEJEJEJE QUÉ MALA SOY AJAJJAA.**

**Bueno, en fin, ¿reviews? c:**


	9. Eigenliebe

**Ah, no sé... Mi kokoro está roto. Bye.**

**Música: Let her go, de Passenger, PERO las versiones que recomiendo las pueden encontrar en youtube, una por Tyler Ward y Kurt Schneider, y otra por Boyce Avenue.**

**Lloren. Ciao.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IX: Eigenliebe**

Sus pasos eran silenciosos en la noche. Levi ya debía haberse dormido, así que pudo pasear a sus anchas por el lugar.

Sus manos, delicadas y besadas por la luz de la luna, recogieron la maltrecha cajita y la escondieron bajo su camisola.

Las mismas delicadas manos que abrieron un espacio en la madera del suelo de su cuarto y enterraron allí lo último que quedaba de Petra Ral.

Lo último que quedaba de la mejor amiga de Mikasa.

* * *

_ Egoísta._

Levi sabía que se estaba volviendo egoísta cuando se trataba de Mikasa. Egoísta porque aun en el funeral de su escuadrón, solo podía pensar en cómo Mikasa lo abandonaría para marcharse con Eren.

Observó los cuatro cajones descender a tierra, y se preguntó por un segundo si el destino de Petra habría sido diferente de no haberlo conocido. Si se habría enamorado de otro hombre, si se habría casado y tenido hijos con él…

_ «La verdadera razón… es que su destino es el mismo que espera a todas las personas que se cruzan en tu camino»._

Levi estaba de acuerdo, mas rogaba porque Mikasa fuese _más_ que una persona ―que debía serlo, puesto que era impensable que hubiese resistido tanto tiempo a su lado de lo contrario― para así poder escapar de tan nefasto hado.

No obstante, sus elucubraciones mentales fueron interrumpidas por Erwin, quien se mantuvo de pie a su lado durante la mayor parte del funeral.

―Levi, dentro de poco tendremos la misión más importante de todas.

El capitán no pensaba que fuese el momento adecuado para tratar un tema tan delicado, mas no objetaría nada si era Erwin quien lo sacaba a colación.

―No te preocupes ―dijo entonces―. Me aseguraré de que nuestro objetivo no salga con vida.

Erwin negó con la cabeza tras fijar la mirada en la madera barnizada de uno de los ataúdes.

―No dudo de tu capacidad, pero… no quiero tener que asistir a ningún otro funeral. Y no hablo de tus subordinados.

El hombre apretó la mandíbula, así como los puños. ¿Qué importaba si tiraba su vida en pos de un propósito mayor? ¿Quién estaría allí para llorar su muerte? ¿Erwin? ¿Hange, Mike? Eran camaradas, pero no familia.

Levi no tenía una familia que llorase su muerte; ese era un lujo reservado para seres humanos con afectos, no para una lacra criada en las calles y mantenida con vida por error como él.

―Trataré de no morir ―mintió al fin―. Si no tienes nada más que decir, me retiro, Erwin.

Mientras se cantaban los rezos finales, y el funeral llegaba a su fin, Levi estuvo cien por ciento seguro de que Erwin sabía que mentía.

El capitán dio media vuelta, y se marchó a su hogar.

Solo. Puesto que había divisado a Mikasa hablando con Eren.

Y sospechaba que tenía que ver con su mudanza.

* * *

Sí, era egoísta.

Tan egoísta que se sintió aliviado cuando vio que Mikasa devolvía todas las cajas que había preparado a su habitación.

―¿Qué se supone que haces, Ackerman?

El solo hablar dolía con los labios en su estado. El solo hablar le recordaba a ella.

―Devuelvo todo a su lugar.

―¿No vas a mudarte con el mocoso?

Mikasa le lanzó una mirada llena de veneno. Una mirada acusadora, como si él debiese estar enterado del motivo de sus acciones.

―No.

Levi no dijo nada. Sospechaba que si preguntaba más, solo molestaría a Mikasa. Y realmente no estaba de humor para peleas vanas…

―Estoy atrapada contigo hasta que esta guerra acabe. No voy a arriesgar a Eren.

El capitán se mantuvo impasible, como si las noticias del periódico que sostenía entre sus manos fuesen más importantes.

_Por supuesto que no lo son_, se dijo al fin, y abandonó el cuarto.

* * *

_ Berlín, Alemania. 12 de junio de 1944_

―¡Capitán, detrás de…!

Ella se adelantó a todos: en cuestión de microsegundos, la navaja trazó una profunda raya en la carne del cuello y el hombre cayó muerto al lado de Levi. La sangre manchó su mano derecha, y sin embargo, Mikasa no se inmutó: ¿cómo hacerlo cuando ya tantos cadáveres habían sido dejados atrás por su causa?

―Ackerman, mantén la vista fija en el objetivo. Jäger, cúbreme.

Ella frunció el ceño. Sabía que Levi hablaba de su costumbre de desviar su atención cada tanto para asegurarse de que Eren se encontrase bien.

Empero, no era el momento de andar con juegos que envolviesen miradas de odio: su objetivo, el _Oberstgruppenführer _de las SS, un hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años con bastante influencia en los altos mandos, cenaba despreocupadamente en el edificio contiguo al actual. Ingenuamente, había creído que colocando guardias en los edificios adyacentes lograría hallarse a salvo.

Levi apuntó al corazón con su rifle. Mikasa observó su postura perfecta, la rodilla presionada contra el suelo mientras apoyaba el Karabiner 98 Kurz en el alféizar de la ventana. Su mirada no se despegó ni por un segundo de él mientras abría el cerrojo y depositaba la bala en el compartimiento indicado.

El capitán apretó el gatillo.

Y el hombre cayó muerto.

―Misión cumplida ―anunció Levi entretanto retiraba el casquillo y desmontaba el arma―. Ackerman y Jäger, al punto de reunión: Braun y Leonhardt nos aguardan.

* * *

―Ackerman.

Mikasa lo miró por encima del hombro mientras se deshacía de sus botas.

―Hoy te lastimaste.

Sí. No habían esperado un «comité de despedida» ―si era posible denominarlo así― apenas se retiraban. Los había tomado por sorpresa, y aunque Levi había reaccionado como si supiese cómo y cuándo atacarían, a Mikasa no le fue posible demostrar tanta maestría en el campo de batalla: ergo, ahora contaba con un largo corte en el antebrazo derecho.

―Es una herida superficial.

―Déjame examinarla.

―No te compete.

Levi frunció el ceño. Empero, la respuesta de Mikasa era de esperarse: desde la muerte de Petra, se había tornado incluso más distante y recluida en sí misma.

Solo que todo esto lo irritaba sobremanera: si estaba herida, era probable que necesitase atención médica. Y sabía de sobra que la muchacha dejaría la herida cicatrizar sin miramientos antes que acercarse a Hange.

―Oh, debo _insistir_, Ackerman.

Mikasa suspiró, y se enderezó. Pese a todo, no volteó, sino que fijó la mirada al frente, en dirección al balcón.

―Si dejo que examines la herida, ¿me dejarás en paz?

Levi no sabía si le disgustaba más la Mikasa que lo odiaba con pasión y hacía de todo por oponerse a lo que consideraba «perder la dignidad ante él» o la Mikasa que sencillamente aceptaba sus órdenes con la esperanza de evitar más molestias suyas.

De cualquier manera, Mikasa no necesitó una respuesta: tomó asiento sobre el colchón, y esperó a que Levi se le uniese para arremangar la ensangrentada camisa y dejar a la vista la línea carmesí sobre la piel de nieve. Levi dibujó una línea imaginaria en forma paralela con un dedo…

… hasta que llegó al vendaje en su muñeca.

Se dispuso a desatarlo con ambas manos, cuando ella retiró el brazo con brusquedad.

El silencio fue largo, mas no pesado: ambos estaban acostumbrados a este tipo de situaciones en las cuales uno de los dos reaccionaba de una manera que habría de incomodar al otro.

―La herida continúa bajo el vendaje.

―Si quieres tratar algo, trata lo que ves.

Levi la miró como si lo que dijese se tratase de una enorme estupidez.

_Probablemente, porque lo es._

―No estas siendo racional.

―Y tú estás siendo invasivo.

Levi no había dejado en ningún momento de fruncir el ceño, mas ante aquel comentario, su expresión severa no hizo sino acentuarse.

―No discutiré contigo sobre eso. Dame tu brazo. _Ahora_.

Mikasa fijó sus ojos en él. Levi pudo ver el desdén de siempre, y una inesperada lucha interna, algo obvio cuando él le había comandado algo que ella no deseaba llevar a cabo.

Finalmente, deshizo el puño que había ido a apoyarse sobre el lado izquierdo de su pecho en una actitud defensiva, y le permitió examinar su brazo. En silencio, Levi deshizo el vendaje cortado de antemano por la puñalada del soldado enemigo.

Los restos de la venda alcanzaron el suelo en silencio mientras los ojos de Levi recorrían el trazo rojo que era la herida de Mikasa…

… y otro trazo de un rojo más difuminado sobre su piel, escondido hasta entonces del tiempo bajo capas blancas.

―Esto es…

―Un hilo rojo, sí.

Levi no la miró. Solo la oyó. Su voz calma, como si no lo odiase por unos instantes.

―Es la marca que me dejó mi madre para recordar mis orígenes.

Mikasa se lo contaba con tranquilidad. No como para hacerlo sentir culpa o demostrarle odio. Levi no lo entendía. Sus dedos tampoco, pero _querían_ entender; por eso recorrían el simple hilo rojo que rodeaba la muñeca de la joven.

Tras largos segundos en silencio, Levi buscó sus ojos. Eran dos gemas vacías, fijas en recuerdos lejanos.

El capitán se cuestionó su extraña forma de actuar: era cruel y despiadada en la batalla, tal y como debía ser una buena soldado, y sin embargo, aunque presentaba algo de oposición a su persona en general, parecía…

Parecía entregarse en aquel instante.

Parecía haberse rendido, dejarse llevar por la corriente como un cuerpo inerte, sin importar que esto significase golpearse contra afiladas rocas que abrirían heridas que terminarían exterminándola.

Levi soltó su muñeca.

―Cambié de opinión: puedes vendártela tú sola, ¿no? Asegúrate de tratarla correctamente.

Se retiró del cuarto sin decir nada más.

No tenía nada que decir a una Mikasa así.

* * *

Empero, ¿qué decisión era la correcta?

¿Cómo saber que no actuaba erróneamente?

Una parte de Levi se sintió aliviada al escuchar los golpes en la puerta que lo distrajeron de su actual conflicto interno.

―Adelante.

No se esperó al visitante.

―Señor…

―Arlert ―asintió, y le indicó que tomase asiento; no era común que actuase así, mas en la situación actual agradecería cualquier distracción.

El joven rubio se acercó con timidez, y corrió la silla frente al escritorio de Levi.

―Capitán, yo…. deseo hablar con usted sobre un tema muy importante.

―¿Concerniente a…?

Armin tragó saliva y se tomó su tiempo en pronunciar las palabras que pesaban demasiado sobre su frágil complexión:

―Es… sobre su escuadrón.

―¿Sobre Ackerman y el resto?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

―Es… sobre su antiguo escuadrón. Sobre Petra… Gunter, Eld y Auruo…

La expresión inclemente del capitán solo puso más nervioso a Armin.

―¿A qué vienen los nombres de los muertos a esta conversación, Arlert?

―Yo… creo saber… quién es el infiltrado.

Levi enarcó las cejas en un demudado gesto de sorpresa.

―Te escucho, Arlert.

* * *

Los días pasaron con rapidez, y la siguiente misión no se hizo esperar: tendría lugar apenas unos meses luego del asesinato del _Oberstgruppenführer _de las SS, con lo que Erwin Smith fue promovido a ocupar su lugar. Esta vez, era una verdadera cruzada: _Die Flügel der Freiheit_ en su totalidad se movilizaría con el objetivo de acabar con las SS en su totalidad. La meta perseguida era purgar no solo la raíz del mal, sino iniciar el plan por las ramas más gruesas y capaces de tomar el mando en caso de la muerte del _Führer_. La excusa era el inminente avance de las Fuerzas Aliadas, y el compromiso de reunir a todos los soldados en Rostock, ciudad alemana previamente devastada pero que suponía un punto estratégico en la guerra.

Por este motivo, todos los capitanes se hallaban atareados.

Y aun así, de alguna manera, Mikasa se encontró a sí misma dirigiéndose a la oficina de uno de ellos. En el camino se cruzó con Eren, quien lucía apresurado él mismo.

―Eren, ¿adónde vas?

Era Mikasa; no podía evitar preguntarlo.

―Ah, el capitán Rivaille me llamó a su oficina…

La muchacha entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza instantánea.

―¿Qué podría querer ese enano contigo?

Eren suspiró, y replicó:

―Dice que quiere tratar conmigo ciertos asuntos sobre mi desempeño en la batalla…

―Eren, si te hace algo, tú solo tienes que decírmel…

―Ackerman ―Mikasa se giró justo a tiempo para ver al sonriente capitán Smith―, te estaba esperando. ¿Vamos a mi oficina?

―Sí, señor, yo solo…

Pero cuando miró hacia el frente, Eren ya no estaba.

Como siempre, se había adelantado a sus palabras.

Se había adelantado a todo lo que ella tenía para decirle.

―… Sí, señor. Vamos a su oficina.

* * *

Eren suspiró. Mikasa podía ser tan molesta… ¡No era como si fuese un niño! Podía perfectamente cuidar de sí mismo, y no obstante, allí iba ella, sobreprotegiéndolo como si no hubiesen superado la infancia…

―Jäger.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había arribado a la oficina de su superior.

―¿Señor? ―inquirió mientras cerraba la puerta tras sí.

El capitán pareció dudar unos segundos, aunque por último, decidió hablar:

―Tengo una misión para ti.

Eren parpadeó sorprendido. ¿Para él? Sabía que si había alguna misión de la que Levi personalmente no pudiese ocuparse, esta era derivada a Mikasa… ¿A qué se debía que lo hubiese seleccionado a él ahora?

―¿Y bien? ¿Vas a probarme tu utilidad, mocoso?

El chico golpeó el lado izquierdo de su pecho con el puño en señal de determinación.

―¡Sí, señor, claro que sí, señor!

Levi asintió, y su mirada vagó a la ventana a la par que se llevaba una taza de té a la boca.

―Muy bien, entonces…

* * *

―Oficial Ackerman, no andaré con rodeos: la llamé con el fin de hablar sobre su superior, Rivaille.

Bien, Mikasa sabía que nada iría bien a partir de ahora. Tomó asiento, y esperó con expresión catatónica por lo que fuese que el capitán desease decirle.

―Creo que, si hay alguien que lo conoce mejor que nadie, es usted, puesto que vive con él.

Mikasa había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por no verlo de esa guisa. Pero ahora que se fijaba en ello, el capitán tenía razón: llevaba casi seis años residiendo con Levi. Llevaba conociéndolo ―por mucho que la idea la irritase― más tiempo de lo que había conocido a Eren.

―Yo no sé más sobre ese hombre de lo que usted sabe, capitán.

Mentía. Mentía horriblemente.

Sabía tantas cosas de Levi que se sentía _aterrorizada_.

Sabía de sus talentos y sus defectos. Sabía que se bañaba cuatro veces al día en verano y tres en invierno. Sabía que le gustaba apilar la ropa en grupos de cinco prendas por pila, y tres pilas por cajón. Sabía que dormía con un ojo abierto, y que necesitaba apenas cuatro horas de sueño para que su cuerpo respondiese.

Pero lo que más la asustaba era que sabía los gestos de sus manos y los mohines de su rostro cuando algo no le gustaba, o la forma en la que miraba de reojo los muebles cuando la limpieza bien hecha le complacía. Sabía todas las combinaciones posibles en que su cabello podía quedarse despeinado tras levantarse recién, y que le gustaba deslizar las manos sobre la ropa apenas esta era planchada.

Y sabía cómo se sentía sus manos, y sus labios.

―¿Ackerman, se encuentra bien?

Mikasa se libró de su ensueño en un santiamén. No había reparado en que su mano había acudido a posarse en el área de su boca.

―¿Se siente bien? ―volvió a preguntar.

Ella tragó saliva y cabeceó con rapidez entretanto luchaba por recuperar su expresión serena.

―Sí. Solo me distrajo una mosca.

El capitán sonrió, y continuó hablando:

―Como le decía… usted mejor que nadie lo conoce. Y sabe que él está preparado para ofrendar su vida en batalla de ser necesario.

»Sé a grandes rasgos lo que aconteció entre ustedes, puesto que no supe nada más que lo que él mismo develó con motivo de su incorporación al Escuadrón de Ofensiva.

»Y sin embargo, le ruego, Ackerman, que haga lo que esté en su poder para traerlo con vida de la guerra. Solo usted puede hacer eso.

»Y no hablo solo por su habilidad en la batalla.

Mikasa cerró los ojos, e inhaló profundamente. Si el capitán Smith estaba al tanto… Si sabía, aunque solo fuese lo que Levi había confesado en aquella ocasión… ¿por qué le pedía esto?

Y de esa guisa se lo expresó:

―Capitán, con el debido respeto… ¿cómo se _atreve_ a ordenarme esto?

Mikasa abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver cómo su interlocutor negaba con la cabeza.

―Me malinterpreta, Ackerman: esto no es una orden. Es una _súplica_.

―… Si es así, le suplica a la persona equivocada. Yo estaría _más_ que feliz de ayudarlo a darle significado a su patética existencia ofrendando _yo misma_ su vida en batalla.

Esta vez, su sonrisa se tiñó de tristeza. Mikasa odiaba esa sonrisa; la odiaba, le recordaba a Petra, y de sus sentimientos por Levi…

_Como si Levi se mereciese ser amado, para empezar._

―Debo insistir con mi súplica, Ackerman. Debo insistir… como amigo de Rivaille, y también porque usted es la única persona por la que él seguiría viviendo.

No había palabras que pudiesen acercarse a imitar el significado de lo que Mikasa pensaba. ¿Ella, la única persona por la que Levi seguiría viviendo?

―Y yo debo confesar… ―buscó la forma de decirlo― que no comprendo a qué se refiere.

El capitán volvió a sonreír. Esta vez, su sonrisa era un enigma. Como si se tratase de un secreto decisivo, y a la vez, irrelevante. Como si Mikasa pudiese seguir viviendo sin saberlo, y al mismo tiempo, determinase toda su vida.

―Si usted no lo ha descubierto, y Rivaille no se lo ha dicho personalmente, no soy yo alguien que esté en posición de decírselo.

Mikasa iba a insistir, mas el capitán fijó la vista en el reloj y dio un largo suspiro:

―Creo que mejor se retira por hoy, Ackerman.

La muchacha comprendió que no le sonsacaría nada, así que se dirigió a la puerta.

―Ackerman.

Se detuvo, aunque no hizo amago alguno de voltear en dirección a Erwin.

―Solo recuerde una cosa: nosotros, los soldados, necesitamos ser perdonados. En especial por aquellos a quienes hemos robado la vida.

»Recuerde eso la próxima vez que esté cumpliendo con su deber, Ackerman.

»Y la próxima vez que mire a los ojos del hombre al que odia.

* * *

_ Estación de Nuevo Brandeburgo, Alemania. 17 de noviembre de 1944._

_Imposible_.

Mikasa lo pensó apenas Erwin habló.

Y lo pensó cada día y cada noche desde entonces.

Imposible.

Mikasa sabía que ella misma había asesinado a los padres de otras personas: sabía que tenían hijos, hermanos, padres.

Y Mikasa aceptaría su odio, tal y como Levi aceptaba el suyo. Lo aceptaría, pero a diferencia de él, ella no tiraría su vida.

Levi había hecho un pacto con ella, y le debía su vida.

Ella había aceptado.

Así de simple.

―Ackerman, acompáñame.

Como siempre, Levi. Mikasa bajó del tren y observó sus alrededores: la guerra no perdonaba ni siquiera a la otrora grandiosa ciudad de Nuevo Brandeburgo.

―¿A qué venimos?

―Quiero comer algo.

―En el tren sirven comida…

Hacía frío. Mikasa no estaba de humor para dejar la comodidad del vagón. Los copos de nieve caían sobre su cabello, y más adelante se derretirían y dejarían molestas gotas de agua detrás.

―No creo ni que se limpien las manos mientras cocinan.

Mikasa sabía que no tenían tiempo. Quince minutos era lo que el tren esperaría. Pero Levi debía saber lo que hacía, así que le restó importancia.

Pasearon por la desolada estación contemplando escenarios francamente devastadores: padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, parejas dándose besos de despedida y jurándose que volverían a encontrarse.

A Mikasa no le afectaba en lo más mínimo: en el tren, Eren la esperaba. Al recordarlo se acomodó mejor la bufanda.

―¿Quieres un chocolate?

El ofrecimiento la tomó por sorpresa. Parpadeó sorprendida, y replicó:

―No creo que tengamos tiempo para un chocolate.

Efectivamente que no: jamás habían buscado comer, solo había sido un paseo sin sentido alguno.

Levi la ignoró, entró a la tienda, y volvió con una barra en sus manos.

―Toma.

Mikasa suspiró, y terminó por guardar el presente en el bolsillo de su saco, a pesar de que no entendía la extraña forma de actuar de Levi.

De pronto, se oyó un sonoro silbido. Era la señal de que el tren partiría en menos de cinco minutos.

―Debemos volver.

Levi asintió a sus palabras, y se deslizaron como dos fantasmas inexpresivos entre mares de personas que lloraban y temblaban. La desolación de la guerra no permitía risas en una estación que bien se tornaría en el cementerio de recuerdos para muchas familias rotas.

Y sin embargo, cuando llegaron a las puertas del tren y Levi hubo subido al primer escalón, se detuvo. Mikasa no tenía espacio para pasar, y no comprendía la repentina inmovilidad de su superior.

Estuvo a punto de preguntar, cuando el capitán dio la vuelta, y la miró desde arriba. Mikasa pensó que iría a apartarse, mas no lo hizo.

―No puedo pasar ―las palabras sonaron al son del pitido que anunciaba la partida del tren en menos de dos minutos.

―No es mi intención dejarte pasar.

Mikasa frunció el ceño. ¿De qué hablaba? La mirada de Levi la incomodaba. La incomodaba porque era como si él estuviese intentando desesperadamente decirle algo, y Mikasa no entendiese el mismo idioma.

―¡El tren! ―exclamó entonces, aunque no era eso lo que la angustiaba.

Levi no decía nada. Era como si las palabras de Mikasa no le llegasen, y Mikasa deseaba zarandearlo y gritarle. Este no era Levi. Levi no era así: Levi era gruñón y malhumorado, con una paciencia que más que paciencia parecía una mecha de dinamita.

Y allí estaba, contemplándola en silencio como si no hubiese manera de que ella pudiese alcanzarlo.

¿Qué tenía Levi, que podía desesperarla de esta manera?

―¡Apártate y déjame…!

Era un factor añadido a su preocupación el que nadie se quejase de que el camino estuviese bloqueado; eso solo significaba que únicamente ellos dos quedaban afuera del tren presto a partir.

―Ackerman.

La voz de Levi era tan seria, tan compuesta, que cualquiera habría guardado silencio.

Pero no Mikasa.

Mikasa no habría callado porque Levi pronunciase su apellido. ¿Qué significaba eso? Nada.

No obstante, ¿cómo sería capaz de hablar cuando el hombre al que odiaba y al mismo tiempo conocía mejor que a su amigo de la infancia la rodeaba con sus brazos y la presionaba contra su pecho en un gesto cálido y hasta…

… hasta _tierno_?

Como un relámpago en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, Mikasa tembló. Sus rodillas parecían querer ceder ante su peso, y no comprendía el motivo.

Esto no era odio, ni repugnancia.

Sentía ganas de llorar y corresponder el abrazo, obligar a Levi a sufrir lo mismo que ella en aquel instante blanco en una estación llena de espectros.

Mikasa había creído que Levi y ella eran los espectros. Estaba equivocada; todos los demás eran los fantasmas, manchas borrosas en un momento que negaba cualquier existencia aparte de Levi y ella.

Y lo odiaba más porque era capaz de hacerle sentir esto.

―Dime, Ackerman… ¿crees que Alphonse tenía razón?

El nombre que Levi brindaba sin inmutarse, sin reacción alguna de las que Mikasa experimentaba, ese nombre le recordaba algo. Le recordaba a… cabello rubio, y una nariz curiosa contra su bufanda.

―¿Alphonse…? ―el temblor era evidente en su voz.

Un «ajá» cuya respiración sintió en su cuero cabelludo fue su respuesta.

―¿S-sobre qué?

Temblaba tanto, tanto… Sus dedos se hundieron en los costados del saco de Levi, como si se estuviese aferrando a un salvavidas en mar abierto.

―¿Crees que si un hilo rojo nos uniese… te amaría lo suficiente como para cortarlo?

El golpe que Mikasa recibió en el pecho fue tan brutal que tuvo que cerrar los ojos. Era como volver a esa noche, y ver a sus padres muertos. Ese mismo dolor la asfixiaba, se extendía de su pecho a cada rincón de su cuerpo y la dejaba vulnerable.

―¿No vas a responderme?

Mikasa dejó escapar un sollozo. No sabía ni por qué lloraba, pero lo cierto es que estaba llorando. Y solo quiso llorar más cuando Levi rompió la unión de ambos para tomarla de los hombros y acomodar mejor su bufanda.

―No tienes… derecho…

Todo se le hacía difuso, pero juntó suficiente determinación para mirar a Levi a los ojos. Mirarlo aunque ahora mismo fuese más alto que ella por estar parado en ese maldito escalón al que ella quería subir y él no le permitía.

―¿Quién habla de derechos cuando se ama a alguien, Ackerman?

―Deja de decir eso…

No entendía por qué le dolía tanto. Levi se merecía su odio, ¿y qué si la amaba? ¿Era, en primer lugar, capaz de amar? ¿Por qué no ponía eso en duda?

Y fue entonces cuando Levi sonrió. Era una sonrisa triste que hizo pensar a Mikasa en una flor creciendo en medio del concreto de las calles de las grandes ciudades: tan, tan heroica…

Y al mismo tiempo, tan _sola._

―No puedo siquiera pedirte perdón, ¿verdad?

Mikasa negó con la cabeza.

―No te perdonaré jamás…

―Ah. Déjame que te pida perdón por otro motivo, en tal caso…

Las lágrimas se enfriaban en su rostro, y _dolían_. Dolían tanto como sus inesperados intentos por respirar.

Quería gritarle que era un imbécil, una escoria humana y no se merecía una sola lágrima de las que ella estaba derramando. Que dejase de _mentir_, y que le diese paso puesto que tenía _frío_, que estaba helándose fuera del tren, que no tenía tiempo para sus juegos, que tenía una misión, que…

Que no había forma de que fuese a hacer de espejo de sus movimientos, que no había forma de que ella lo tomase del rostro tal y como él hacía ahora, y de que moviese sus labios contra los que apretaban los suyos en una dulce, _dulcísima _puñalada a su corazón.

Que no había forma de que ella estuviese disfrutando de la calidez y la suave textura de sus labios, que no había forma de que su interior se sintiese cálido mientras él limpiaba las lágrimas con sus dedos y depositaba beso tras beso contra su boca.

_ «Perdón»._

Repitió tantas veces la palabra que Mikasa ya no sabía si dolía o calmaba, si laceraba o remediaba heridas tan profundas como el vacío que le había quedado aquella noche que él la arrastró fuera de su hogar.

No sabía, tampoco, si hacía a sus besos más dulces o amargos.

Pero lo cierto es que todo se acabó demasiado rápido, y Levi soltó su bufanda, y el tren cerró sus puertas.

Mikasa se quedó sola, aunque golpeó las puertas que se habían cerrado.

Y aunque pensó que las golpeaba por Eren, quien aún debía hallarse dentro del tren, esperando por ella, las golpeaba por Levi.

Por Levi, por Levi, por Levi.

El tren partió.

Mikasa cayó de rodillas, como había tenido a tantos hombres prontos a morir frente a ella anteriormente.

Y deseó que fuese Levi quien disparase, porque vivir con este dolor tan enorme, esta vergüenza tan grande de desear los besos y las caricias y la calidez del asesino de sus padres era merecer la muerte.

Y no obstante, fue la calidez de otra persona la que sintió.

―Mikasa…

Ella se arrancó la bufanda y la arrojó lejos: no podía respirar, necesitaba _aire_, y esa maldita prenda la asfixiaba.

Eren no dijo nada mientras la abrazaba desde atrás y luchaba por limpiar sus lágrimas.

Mikasa deseaba decirle que llegaba _tarde_, tarde como a tantas cosas, tarde a ser su apoyo, tarde a consolarla, tarde a siquiera ser un buen amigo…

… porque un buen amigo hubiese evitado, bajo cualquier circunstancia, que su mejor amiga desarrollase sentimientos tan _bellos_ hacia el hombre más horrible de todos.

La nieve caía sobre ambos.

Y aunque Eren deseaba alejarla de los rieles, resguardarla bajo techo y abrigarla, Mikasa solo deseaba ahogarse en ese mar blanco.

Y olvidar que Levi había existido, porque_ ella_ no sería capaz de acabar con su existencia.

* * *

**¿R-reviews? MI CORAZÓN ESTÁ TAN ROTO COMO EL DE USTEDES, ¿OK? OK.**


	10. Seine rote Faden

**Bueno, acá estamos. Este capítulo no termina de convencerme, pero... traté OTL. Creo que, o lo aman, o lo odian.**

**En otras noticias, ¡estrenamos portada! Sigan a Nati, la creadora de tan hermosa imagen, en tumblr: nymphsandcheese . tumblr . com**

**Ya habrán captado que escena es c:**

**Música para este cap: November, de Gabrielle Aplin.**

**Pared de guests:**

**Rikasa: No te preocupes por tardar, que esta vez me atrasé yo :'c En fin, lamento -MENTIRA- haberte hecho llorar c: Fuerza, espero que este cap no te haga nada. **

**Saakuraa: Sí, las lágrimas me alimentan uwu Seguí así -llena pote de lágrimas-. Armin es amor, Levi también, y Mikasa es una negada, pero es amor también uwu**

**Nana-san: todo este fic es trágico :'c NOPE, Mikasa y Levi para siempre ;w;**

**Guest: veremos c: Pero no te voy a dejar así, tranquilo/a xD**

**Carla: ¡lamento haberte causado una obsesión que luego dejé colgada! ¡Acá tenés la continuación!**

**Y ahora, al cap c:**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO X: Seine rote Faden**

_Levi asintió, y su mirada vagó a la ventana a la par que se llevaba una taza de té a la boca._

_ ―Muy bien, entonces… _

_ Eren esperó a que su capitán terminase de hablar. Nunca lo vio dudar como en aquel momento._

_ ―Entonces quiero que tomes a Ackerman y ambos abandonen la organización._

_ Eren sintió su corazón caer a sus pies. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso, luego de lo mucho que se había esforzado para llegar hasta allí…?_

_ ―Pero… Pero, señor…_

_ ―¿Vas a probarme o no tu utilidad? _

_ ―Creí que… se refería a las batallas y…_

_ Levi prestó enfocó su atención en él por primera vez desde que la conversación había iniciado._

_ ―La única utilidad de un soldado no es matar gente, ni hacer las veces de barricada con su cadáver. Espero que tengas eso en mente._

_ ―Lo tengo, señor, pero…_

_ ―Bien. Si dejamos eso en claro, tengo una pregunta muy directa para ti, Jäger: ¿qué es más importante para ti? ¿La venganza, o tu amiga de la infancia?_

_ Eren guardó silencio. No había nada que pudiese decir respecto a eso._

_ ―Si tu respuesta es la equivocada, ten por seguro que vas a perder mucho ―añadió Levi―. Pero si es la correcta…, préstame atención, y salva lo último que te queda._

_ Eren sintió, por un repentino instante, que se odiaba a sí mismo._

_ Y sintió que, si Mikasa lo odiaba, no podría molestarse con ella._

* * *

Mikasa miraba a todos, y a nada en particular.

Se sentía fría, porque se había condicionado a sí misma para defenderse de todo escondiéndose detrás de murallas de hielo.

Y aun cuando se sentía fría, sus labios se sentían cálidos.

Eren, sentado al otro extremo de uno de los banco de la estación de trenes, no hacía nada por consolarla. Pero Mikasa no estaba molesta con él: probablemente no sabía qué hacer.

Ella misma no sabía qué hacer.

Se sentía… como un lienzo. Como si hubiese sido un simple, común lienzo blanco esperando a convertirse en una obra maestra apenas Levi se cruzó con ella.

Y Levi trazó con sangre sobre ella: la despojó de todo, y la convirtió en alguien más que era ―y al mismo tiempo no era, ― ella.

Y allí estaba, preguntándose si de alguna manera habría tocado a Levi como él la había tocado a ella…

_ «¿Quién habla de derechos cuando se ama a alguien, Ackerman?»_

No. No era una cuestión de derechos. Ni siquiera de merecer nada, porque la verdad era que Levi no se merecía ni una mirada de su parte.

Entonces, ¿cómo…?

¿Cómo había ocurrido esto?

No había forma de negarlo, así que evitó pensar en lo que había sentido cuando lo vio partir. Hizo una mueca al amagar su mente a recordarlo, y escondió el rostro en la bufanda que Eren había vuelto a colocar en torno a su cuello.

_No es el momento, ni el lugar, para ponerse emotiva._

No. El siguiente paso era decidir qué camino tomarían. Miró de refilón a Eren: él lucía tan perdido como ella, o más.

Así que Mikasa hizo lo único que sabía hacer: se puso de pie, y murmuró:

―Eren, debemos irnos.

―¿Adónde? ―Eren lo preguntó sin alterarse, y Mikasa no comprendía por qué se mostraba tan dispuesto a seguirla de pronto.

Y aun así, Mikasa no tenía una respuesta. ¿De vuelta a Berlín? ¿A iniciar una nueva vida? ¿Podía, en serio, siquiera considerar esa posibilidad cuando Levi se encaminaba a la guerra, a un destino incierto que podía significar…

… la muerte?

Empero, ¿no era aquello lo que había deseado siempre? Levi muerto. El tomar su vida era una cuestión de orgullo, sí, mas el deseo original era ver su cuerpo sin vida. Apretó los ojos, porque la imagen mental que acudía a su mente la sobrepasaba.

No estaba lista para esto.

No estaba lista, y supo que ya nunca podría cobrarle a Levi todo lo que le había hecho.

El pensamiento daba ganas de llorar, porque no era una cuestión de _poder_, sino de _querer_, y aunque ella pudiese asesinarlo ―porque algún día podría―, jamás lo haría, puesto que no era eso lo que en verdad deseaba.

Pero entonces, ¿qué era lo que deseaba?

Un reconfortante y a la vez gélido calor inundó su pecho al pensar en Levi en sus piyamas, o Levi cocinando mientras se quejaba del clima lluvioso que atestiguaba a través de la ventana.

―¿Mikasa…?

Eren no se atrevió siquiera a preguntar «¿estás bien?».

Era obvio que no lo estaba.

_No. Es. El. Momento._

Metió las manos en los bolsillos y apretó los puños.

Fue entonces cuando sintió la barra de chocolate que Levi le había regalado. Dolida, lo retiró del interior de su saco: poseía la firme intención de arrojarlo a la basura…

… cuando vio que no venía solo.

En la parte inferior, amarrado con una sencilla gomita, estaba un papel.

Y sobre el papel, con su pulcra caligrafía, se leía una dirección.

_ «Achatweg 1491»._

* * *

Nuevo Brandeburgo era el fantasma de una infanta muerta que jugaba a mirarse al espejo galardonada con joyas de glorias pasadas.

Para Mikasa, era la única manera de describir una ciudad tan devastada cuyas calles habían sido bautizadas con nombres de piedras preciosas.

Y aunque para llegar a _Achatweg_ debieron sortear _Diamantweg, Opalstra_ß_e y Saphirweg_, no había rastro alguno de la ostentosidad de ninguna de estas gemas.

La casa que se alzaba frente a ellos era bonita, o mejor dicho, lo habría sido en otros tiempos. Mikasa lanzó a Eren una mirada por encima del hombro; este asintió. Decidida, la muchacha golpeó la puerta valiéndose de la antigua aldaba oxidada.

Largos segundos transcurrieron hasta que finalmente la puerta se entreabrió, dejando ver apenas parte de un rostro masculino.

―¿Puedo ayudarlos… ―los lánguidos ojos verdes del hombre recayeron en la esvástica de Mikasa―, oficiales?

Mikasa tragó saliva. No entendía qué hacía allí, pero ciertamente que no tenía miedo. Así que apostó por una media verdad:

―No tenemos adonde ir.

La nieve seguía cayendo. El hombre sabía que ellos tenían frío.

―¿Dos jóvenes oficiales como ustedes…?

Mikasa sabía que él dejaría colgando la oración. Lo sabía, porque esperaba que ella la terminase: no con palabras, sino con acciones.

Así que desprendió la marca de las SS, y la dejó caer sobre la nieve.

―No soy una oficial. Él tampoco.

La soldado no miró a Eren, mas confió que tendría el acierto de imitar sus acciones.

Frente a ellos, el hombre caviló unos segundos, y finalmente abrió la puerta del todo.

En su pecho, la estrella de seis puntas.

Antes de que Mikasa pudiese decir nada, Eren habló, y ella estuvo segura de que escuchó una sonrisa en su voz:

―_Shalom._

El hombre parpadeó, y terminó por regalarle a Eren una sonrisa que hizo pensar a Mikasa en la llama titilante de una vela.

―_Mi shelomkha_…

* * *

En realidad, la casita no era una casita solamente: era una casita construida sobre los restos de una antigua mansión que se había incendiado años atrás.

Una mansión con un colosal sótano que aún conservaba, y bajo el cual cientos de personas llevaban a cabo actividades que les habían sido vedadas a plena luz del día.

Porque el solo _vivir_ les había sido vedado.

―Entonces, ¿es esto un refugio de judíos?

El hombre sonrió mientras tomaba asiento luego de haberles ofrecido dos tazas de café.

―De judíos, y de todos los que son perseguidos... Mi padre lo fundó antes de morir.

A Mikasa le gustaba ver a Eren conversar con el desconocido. Le gustaba porque sabía que, por un momento, Eren no se sentía tan solo como creía estar. Por un momento, estaban guarecidos de la intensa tempestad que azotaba Alemania.

Sí. No había nada que pudiese quebrar este hermoso momento…

―Ahora que lo mencionas… todavía no sabemos tu nombre.

El desconocido esbozó una sonrisa de gigante amable.

―Bertholdt Fubar. Así me llamo.

Mikasa clavó los ojos en la destartalada mesita del minúsculo comedor.

―¿Bertholdt… Fubar?

Su voz temblaba. Podía sentir la mirada de preocupación tanto de Eren como del hombre.

―Sí ―Bertholdt, al fin, asoció su expresión a la revelación de su identidad―. Disculpa, ¿te conozco de algún lugar?

Mikasa tuvo que bajar su taza de café en la mesa. No entendía qué ocurría. Escrutó con la vista al hombre, y reparó en sus ojos verdes. Sintió los ojos llenársele de lágrimas, y se apresuró a limpiarlos con la manga de su saco.

Había hallado a Bertholdt.

Y aun así, había algo _terriblemente mal_.

* * *

Levi miró sus manos enguantadas temblar a causa del traqueteo del tren.

Frente a él, Erwin, Mike y Hange discutían una estrategia.

―Pienso que Levi y Ackerman pueden…

―Ackerman no.

Todas las miradas se clavaron en él.

―Levi ―Erwin destilaba severidad al hablar―, sé que consideras a Ackerman muy joven, pero creemos que es la más indicada para esta misión. Además, si está junto a ti…

_No_.

Levi no podía oír más. Negó con la cabeza, y explicó:

―Ella no está disponible.

Nadie entendió de qué hablaba. Así que Hange lo preguntó con su tono inocente de siempre:

―¿A qué te refieres?

El capitán respondió con la verdad sin titubear:

―La abandoné en Nuevo Brandeburgo.

* * *

―Yo…

¿Cómo decírselo? ¿Cómo preguntárselo…?

―Cuando yo era pequeña… mis padres me hablaron sobre un niño judío al cual cuidaron y quisieron como a su propio hijo. Un niño de vacíos ojos verdes.

Eren y Bertholdt escuchaban en silencio.

―Me dijeron… cómo vestía. Que estaba sucio, que tenía frío.

Bertholdt no daba señales de comprender a qué se refería.

Y Mikasa sabía por qué.

―¿Cuántos años tienes?

El muchacho sonrió de forma incómoda.

―Veinticinco.

Obvio. No podía ser. Tan cerca, y tan… _lejos_.

―Entonces… no eres tú ―desvalida, Mikasa se desplomó en la silla de madera; ya estaba sentada con antelación, mas ahora relajó por completo su postura―. Ah, y pensar que creí que sí…

―No soy yo ―aceptó Bertholdt―, pero conozco a alguien con esa descripción…

Mikasa y Eren lo siguieron con la mirada mientras se levantaba.

―La verdad es… que la mansión que antaño se encontraba aquí era de mi padre. Solíamos tener mucho dinero, ya ven.

Bertholdt abrió una compuerta en el suelo de madera, y los invitó a seguirlo. Ambos jóvenes así lo hicieron, bajando por oscuros escalones.

―Yo tenía solo cuatro años entonces, pero lo recuerdo vívidamente.

El miedo en los ojos de los habitantes del sótano se hizo presente. Bertholdt los tranquilizó con su expresión y su sonrisa afables.

―Era un niño, según mi padre. Ocho años a lo sumo. Él tampoco sabía muy bien qué edad tenía, puesto que nunca conoció a sus padres. Y tampoco habría sobrevivido si lo dejábamos afuera con esa nevada.

Bertholdt seguía caminando pese a la oscuridad del frío subsuelo iluminado con velas.

―Lo trajimos a casa. Papá le dio abrigo, le dio alimento, le dio cariño…

»Y le dio un nombre.

El pasillo que atravesaban era extenso. Tan extenso que Eren entornaba los ojos en un intento de aguzar la visión y vislumbrar el final del mismo.

―Fue un año de felicidad ―Bertholdt suspiró―. Mi nuevo hermano y yo nos llevábamos bien, y ambos éramos felices bajo la tutela de papá.

―Pero algo ocurrió, ¿no?

Eren no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de acelerar una conversación. El aludido solo asintió.

―Éramos una familia judía. Papá se había mudado aquí apenas mamá quedó embarazada, y ella falleció dándome a luz. Así que nadie la recordaba lo suficiente…

»Ni a ella, ni a mí, su hijo. Menos a mi hermano adoptivo.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta cerrada.

―Causaron un incendio. Papá quedó atrapado cuando una viga se desmoronó sobre él. Yo intenté ayudarlo, y lo mismo hizo mi hermano, pero… no teníamos tanta fuerza. Así que él me tomó en brazos, y corrió fuera de la casa.

Eren y Mikasa no tenían palabras para lo que Bertholdt narraba. Parecía una historia de terror, y aun así, era la realidad de todos los días en la vida de los judíos. Bertholdt lo sabía, así que intentaba quitarle importancia mientras abría la puerta que daba a su cuarto.

―Luego de eso, fui enviado a un orfanato. Quise escribirle cartas, pero no sabía hacerlo… Y él tampoco sabía leer ni escribir.

»Así que estudié, trabajé, y ya de adulto pude comprar lo que quedaba de mi antiguo hogar, ocultando obviamente mi identidad.

Era una habitación con tan solo una cama y una lámpara de aceite en el suelo. Su propietario, sin embargo, se arrodilló y extrajo una caja de cartón de debajo del lecho.

En su interior, un montón de papeles, viejos y relativamente nuevos.

―Un día, lo vi en el periódico. Le escribí. Y recibí una carta de vuelta ―Bertholdt sonrió―. Resulta que él también se esforzó, y tuvo la suerte de encontrar una familia que le enseñó a escribir…

Mikasa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, así que la ocultó tras la bufanda a la par que murmuraba:

―Mis padres.

―Aun ahora, no hablamos mucho. Es peligroso enviarse cartas con un judío, así este judío ya no lo sea.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente. Bertholdt sonrió a Mikasa.

―Toma, esta carta es la última que me envió.

Mikasa tomó el trozo de papel que Bertholdt le ofrecía.

Abrió el sobre, y retiró con cuidado el papel en su interior. Lo desdobló, y sus ojos vagaron al instante al encabezamiento:

_Berlín, 24 de julio de 1944_

_B.:_

_Lamento, como siempre, mi rudeza. Lamento no haberte escrito en tanto tiempo, y hacerlo ahora puesto que necesito pedirte un favor. Las cosas están feas por aquí, y solo se han puesto peor. _

_He de ser sincero, y confesarte que hice cosas horribles en el pasado. Derramé sangre inocente. En parte, ya no deseaba escribirte porque sé que esto se aleja por completo de las huellas de nuestro padre. Sé que he hecho cosas imperdonables._

_Y todas estas cosas imperdonables me golpearon con fuerza la otra noche._

_Volvimos de una misión. Ella fue implacable, como siempre. No hubo rastro de piedad en su rostro. Al mirarla, vi que se parecía…_

… _a mí._

_Intenté ignorar este hecho. Y no obstante, no hizo otra cosa que hacerse más evidente cuando intenté curar una herida suya._

_No opuso resistencia. Como si se hubiese rendido. _

_Y esto era algo más, algo demasiado fuerte, porque ella _no se rinde_._

_Y si aun así intenté apartar mis ojos _―_porque un soldado debe hacer lo necesario para seguir combatiendo_―_, me fue imposible cuando vi el hilo rojo que rodea su muñeca._

_El hilo rojo que la une a mí sin que ella lo sepa._

_B., quiero que la protejas. Voy a abandonarla, y quiero que tú la cuides. No irá sola: tiene a un amigo suyo consigo. Protégela, si es que se deja proteger. _

_Y muéstrale esta carta, porque preguntará por mí, sin saber que presté tu nombre._

…

_Esto va para ti, ahora. No me es posible escribir por separado porque cuantas más cartas, más posibilidades hay de ser descubierto. Solo le envío una al año a B., él te lo dirá._

_Pero a lo nuestro._

_Ya debes saber quién soy._

_Lo que no sabes es que mi vida entera es una constante procesión de arrepentimientos, pero si hay algo de lo que no podría arrepentirme jamás, es de haberte conocido. Es seguro que tú sí lo haces… No, es más: que hasta desearías que yo no hubiese nacido, debido a las penosas circunstancias en las que nos encontramos. _

_Las penosas circunstancias que yo ocasioné._

_Sé que soy valiente, así que para cuando leas esto, te habré pedido disculpas, pese a que lo decidí muchos meses antes de la misión. _

_Sé, también, que no me habrás perdonado. Nadie perdona algo así. _

_Y asimismo sé que ahora tendrás un montón de preguntas en la cabeza: ¿por qué no te lo dije? ¿Por qué hice esto? _

_¿Por qué no los salvé?_

_Me limitaré a repetir lo que ya dije antes: el porqué no interesa; sería una excusa._

_Y tú no te mereces excusas._

_Lastimosamente, no tengo nada para ofrecerte. Solo tengo mi hogar, y quiero que sepas que puedes retornar allí cuando así lo desees. Los papeles pertinentes están ocultos debajo de unas tablas sueltas en el piso de mi cama: puedes vender el apartamento y sacar algo de dinero para empezar una nueva vida con el mocoso que tienes por amigo. Esto, naturalmente, cuando acabe la guerra: por ahora, sería mejor que permanecieses junto a B._

_ …_

_ Ah, me doy cuenta de que me referí al apartamento como «mi hogar». Eso es una mentira. Tuve únicamente tres hogares en mi vida: uno, junto a mi padre y a B.; otro, junto a tus padres._

_ Y mi último hogar fuiste tú. Es probable que no coincidas conmigo, y me hayas odiado desde el principio hasta el final. No, no es probable, es una certeza que carcome mi magín todas las noches. Pero para cuando leas esto, ambos habremos dejado atrás el departamento número 505 del edificio _Feuerroter Pfeil_._

_ Y si tú ya no estás allí, la verdad es que no tengo motivo para volver. Tengo en mente un plan, ya ves, para cortar todo de raíz. El precio a pagar sería ínfimo: ¿qué es una vida al lado de cientos, miles de personas? Además, creo que te haría feliz: sabe que es con mi repulsiva vida que voy a pagar el precio._

_ ¿No es eso lo que quieres? ¿Mi cuerpo pudriéndose en una fosa común? Eso tendrás. Es una promesa. _

_ Y aunque sé que esto último te hará feliz, lamento tener que arruinar tu sueño de tomar personalmente mi vida. Todos tenemos sueños que jamás podremos cumplir. He de decirte ahora que lo siento tanto, tanto, porque sé que me gritarías y me atacarías si te lo dijese, pero… yo tampoco podré cumplir el mío. Era un sueño que no estaba ahí hasta que llegaste…_

_ Sé que a ti la idea te resultará repulsiva, así que no ahondaré en detalles de qué es lo que habría deseado obtener. _

_Solo te diré que en mi mente te veo entre mis brazos, y con una sonrisa._

_Es así como quise verte siempre. _

_Perdón por ser tan egoísta. No me lo merezco, lo sé, ni te mereces que te diga todo esto. Pero no podría decírtelo en persona, porque querría besarte, o alguna cursilería así, y sospecho que me arrancarías la cara si lo hiciese._

_Solo te pido perdón otra vez. Perdón ahora, que estoy en nuestra casa y tú estás afuera con _él_. Perdón para cuando leas esto. _

_Perdón para cuando ya no respire._

_No diré las dos palabras que todos dicen cuando se despiden de la única persona de la que no quieren despedirse, puesto que te cargarían en vano._

_ Lucharé conmigo mismo hasta el final para no hacerlo._

_ Que tengas la vida que te mereces._

_Levi_

* * *

Lo primero que vio Mikasa al bajar la mirada, fue la pila de recortes de periódicos y cartas que la esperaba. Sentía que era más probable que su contenido fuese a hablar antes que Bertholdt y Eren, quienes mantenían un silencio sepulcral.

Mikasa tomó el primer recorte: era de un ejemplar de _Das Schwarze Korps_ de la semana pasada.

_«CAPITÁN GÖTH ACUSADO DE ENRIQUECERSE ILÍCITAMENTE REALIZANDO MERCADO NEGRO EN CAMPOS DE CONCENTRACIÓN»._

_(Berlín, Alemania). Ya antes se sospechaba la participación ilícita del capitán en los campos de concentración, mas todo quedó desvelado con la presentación de evidencia que el capitán Rivaille…_

Bajó el periódico.

―¿Puedo… ver el resto?

Bertholdt asintió, y lanzó una significativa mirada a Eren. Mikasa lo vio, mas decidió ignorar cualquier reacción de su amigo. Los escuchó retirarse sin decir nada.

Ella tomó asiento, y retiró la siguiente carta del montón.

Las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos, mas no dejó de leer. Necesitaba respuestas, y las buscaría donde fuese necesario.

Como la respuesta que había descubierto al fin, lo particular de la mirada de Levi, lo único que no había visto de él pese a estar juntos durante tanto tiempo…

Era algo demasiado sencillo. Todo el mundo conocía los rasgos de sus padres, hermanos, amigos.

Pero Levi no era nada de eso para ella: era un ente, un parásito del que no podría librarse. No tenía corazón, y menos aún rasgos que se grabasen en su memoria con cariño.

Había estado tan ciega, que no lo había visto.

No había visto…

… lo bellos que eran los ojos verdes de Levi.

* * *

Estaba feliz de estar solo, aunque solo fuese en lo que tardaban los demás capitanes en traer mantas de un compartimiento aledaño. Levi observó a través del vidrio de la ventana: el paisaje iba volviéndose más sombrío en cuanto se acercaban a destino. Reprimió un suspiro, y se preguntó si Mikasa ya sabría la verdad.

_De seguro que sí_.

Probablemente gritaría. ¿Quizás lloraría?

_«No te perdonaré jamás…»._

Bajó la mirada. Estaba cansado, y se sentía viejo. Se sentía como un enfermo terminal, cuando apenas hacía unas horas había saboreado al menos un trocito del cielo que tantas veces había visto vagabundear bajo su techo como un velero sin rumbo.

Como un velero que iba hacia cualquier lado, mientras fuese lejos de él.

Se preguntó, entonces, al evocar recuerdos de marineros y barcos, si no existiría una brújula que le indicase qué hacer a partir de ahora.

Suspiró, y meneó la cabeza.

_Iluso_.

Con cuidado, retiró su guante izquierdo.

_¿Qué sentido tiene una brújula…_

Subió su manga.

_ … que no será capaz…_

Desató el vendaje.

_… de llevarme hasta ella?_

La nieve inundaba todo. Levi se preguntó si no habría un lugar, alguna especie de limbo donde él y Mikasa pudiesen existir sin lazos que los conectasen con anterioridad.

Solo la sensación de sus labios en los suyos, y de las leves interrupciones de su respiración mientras él la besaba. Sus manos en los costados de su saco, su cabello haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro, su propio corazón martillando como el de un niñato.

Se frotó las sienes con los dedos.

Y su sueño. Su sueño de Mikasa durmiendo a su lado, y despertando a su lado. Su sueño de Mikasa cinco años mayor, con una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano y la colocaba sobre su vientre cada vez más abultado. Su sueño de Mikasa sugiriendo nombres y hablando de amor y familia y proyectos. Su sueño de Mikasa y un rostro desconocido, pero que habría de amar tanto como ella.

Levi no era un romántico, y sin embargo, habría escrito incontables, melosos y patéticos poemas que leería en público frente a todos sus subordinados si con eso pudiese comprar la redención que tanto anhelaba.

La redención, o un mundo aparte, el limbo soñado.

El limbo sin rencores ni pasado.

El limbo sin hilos rojos que hablasen de sangre y promesas rotas.

Sí.

Sin hilos rojos como el que asfixiaba a Levi en su muñeca izquierda.

* * *

**Wow. Very cursi. So much cliché. **

**En fin, perdonen que se haya parecido a Levántate, pero Levi es Levi (?) -suculpafue,yleechalaculpaaLevi-.**

**Ahora, ¿reviews? Espero que haya sido pasable el cap... Como les digo, la historia SE TORNÓ TAN CLICHÉ, pero juro que me encantan este tipo de cosas de pasados sin revelar y esas cosas :'c Perdonen que la autora sea una melosa de porquería.**

**Insisto, ¿reviews para hacerme sentir mejor? ¿Síiiiiiii?**

**-Pequeña**

**PD: Remítanse al capítulo dos para más información, la "vieja herida de guerra" de Levi (?) EN SERIO CÓMO NO VIERON ESO. NADIE ME SUGIRIÓ ESO. ¿NO LO VIERON?**


End file.
